As I was writing
by Bepo Is sorry
Summary: *FICTION ECRITE AVEC INFINITE INTERSTELLAR TIME* Une nouvelle ville à l'atmosphère pesante, de nouvelles rencontres, de nouveaux drames, des chemins qui se croisent et des destinées qui s'entremêlent parfois de manière définitive... Pour le meilleur et surtout le pire... Faute de pouvoir l'éviter, chacun tente de l'expliquer tant bien que mal, souvent à tort...
1. Chapter 1

_**Cher lecteur ^^**_

Ce prologue et les chapitres qui suivront sont le fruit d'un travail réalisé avec **Infinite Interstellar Time** **, c'est une fiction que nous écrivons ensemble, n'oubliez donc pas d'aller féliciter l'auteur comme il se doit et si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue, allez jeter un œil à son profil et ses écrits, vous ne serez pas déçus ! ;)**

 _ **One Piece et les personnages exploités dans le cadre de cette fiction (hors OC) appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda qui fait un travail magnifique.**_

 _ **L'action se déroule dans un univers alternatif (UA) moderne.**_

 _ **En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **As I was writing…**_

* * *

~ **Prologue** ~

La vie citadine n'avait rien de reposant, rien du tout : il fallait aller vite, se presser, reprendre haleine quelques secondes pour repartir tout aussi rapidement. Pourtant, beaucoup s'accommodaient de cette vie si rapide. Il suffisait sûrement d'ignorer les autres, se focaliser sur soi-même pour ne pas perdre son temps. Oui sûrement... Les matins étaient les mêmes et sans surprise, les soirs peut-être différaient un peu...

Après tout, il peut se passer tout autant de choses sinon plus durant la nuit qu'en plein jour. A la lueur blafarde des néons flashy d'un bar mal famé, sous les spots d'une boîte de nuit branchée, ou aux lumières aveuglante d'un grand casino... Il pouvait s'en passer des choses la nuit.

Beaucoup de choses.

Trop peut-être.

La nuit n'était pas calme.

Elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Et ça, bien qu'ils s'en doutaient, ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils l'expérimenteraient ainsi.

* * *

 _Laissez un commentaire pour nous faire part de vos impressions sur ce début._

 _Cela nous aidera à nous améliorer pour la suite ;)_

 _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de nous lire, en espérant avoir pu égayer un de vos moments._

Infinite Interstellar Time & Bepo Is sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cher lecteur ^^**_

 _ **Nous revoici avec le premier chapitre de notre fiction commune écrite avec Infinite Interstellar Time.**_

 _ **En espérant qu'il puisse vous satisfaire autant que le prologue.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB : One Piece et ses personnages sont la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda qui les manie à la perfection.**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I :** **Fragments et dé** **bris de vies**

Dans cette ville personne ne pouvait se vanter d'être réellement à sa place, chacun s'était retrouvé là d'une manière différente et essayait comme il le pouvait d'y survivre... Ce qui avait tendance à grandement se compliquer ces temps-ci.

En se promenant entre ces murs délabrés sur lesquels le temps avait laissé sa marque aussi sûrement que les graffitis et les vieux posters jaunis, entre ces bâtiments allant des tours les plus hautes aux quartiers résidentiels et d'autres plus animés, entre ces commerces, charmantes boutiques à la devanture attrayante et au personnel avenant, entre ces écoles et cette bibliothèque, il n'était pas rare de faire de nouvelles rencontres, parfois de croiser un ami longtemps perdu de vue ; mais il était cependant plus exceptionnel que l'on souhaite voir la personne en question, ce qui allait non sans susciter quelques problèmes.

La ville ne dormait jamais, en permanence elle était sujette à une effervescence qui ne faisait que s'accentuer au fur et à mesure que l'on approchait du centre-ville, le cœur de la ville à bien des égards. C'est à cet endroit que se trouvait la fabrique de jouets qui faisait sa réputation et assurait aujourd'hui comme hier sa renommée, ou encore son fameux casino. Le "GOLD" se trouvait dans la ville-basse et des personnalités du monde entier s'y pressaient chaque jour.

Marchant sur l'allée principale, un jeu homme brun, plutôt svelte, au visage enfantin souligné par une ancienne cicatrice sur la joue gauche se rendait au lycée en sifflotant. Un sourire éclairant son visage et la tête coiffée de son habituel chapeau de paille, il déambulait dans la ville. Luffy, du haut de ses dix-sept ans avait soif d'aventure et son arrivée dans cette nouvelle ville en compagnie de ses deux frères Ace et Sabo lui était apparue comme une occasion à saisir.

Sur le chemin du lycée il passa sans s'en rendre compte devant une vitrine, celle de la bibliothèque de la ville où un grand homme blond aux cheveux ondulés se tenait face à son bureau. Une plume à la main, son haut de forme noir posé près de lui et sa longue veste noire négligemment pendue au dossier de sa chaise, il semblait débattre de l'ordre dans lequel coucher ses mots sur le papier s'étalant face à lui. Sabo avait toujours aimé les livres, ainsi une fois qu'il fut en âge de travailler il avait souhaité pouvoir accomplir son rêve en étant enfin un écrivain reconnu, alors en attendant il passait ses journées au milieu d'ouvrages tous plus inspirant les uns que les autres en travaillant en tant que bibliothécaire. Malgré son jeune âge il est l'un des employés les plus motivés et présent, n'en déplaise à certaines personnes, il est aussi l'un des habitants les plus observateurs, décrivant minutieusement chacune de ses journées dans son journal. Il avait entrepris de faire le récit de cette vie où l'étrange était devenu familier, où chaque jour la ville se montrait sous un jour nouveau, changeant sans cesse à la manière d'un cours d'eau aux reflets éclatants que le soleil ne mettait jamais en valeur de la même manière.

Ce travail, pouvant sembler de prime abord laborieux, n'allait pourtant pas tarder à trouver toute son utilité.

Continuant son chemin, Luffy vit de loin deux jeunes filles, l'une brune, l'autre blonde, à peine plus âgées que lui, discuter joyeusement, des livres sous les bras. Sora et Hamako se rendaient sûrement à l'université.

Regardant l'horloge sur la façade de l'hôtel de ville, il eut une pensée pour son frère, Ace. A dix heures et demie, le pompier dormait toujours... Un mardi... En pleine semaine !

Il avait anticipé ces pannes d'oreiller et avait fait en sorte de ne prendre que les horaires les plus tardifs, peu lui importait de finir à des heures indues au petit matin. C'est ainsi que chaque soir il se retrouvait à la caserne entre quinze heures et seize heures pour prendre son service, ce rythme chaotique ne faisant que le fatiguer un peu plus chaque jour, l'enfermant dans un cercle vicieux qui l'obligeait à dormir de plus en plus tard dans la journée.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille venait d'arriver à l'entrée de son lycée, c'était la dernière année qu'il devait se coltiner avant de pouvoir enfin faire ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.

* * *

Quand la matinée était un peu plus avancée, une jeune femme se faufila dans les rues qui se remplissaient de monde avec les heures passant. Elle serra ses doigts autour des sangles noires de son sac à dos et pressa un peu plus le pas, regardant l'heure de temps en temps sur son téléphone portable. Elle n'était pas en retard, elle ne l'était jamais pour le travail, c'était une règle d'or pour elle. Continuant ce chemin que la jeune femme connaissait par cœur, elle arriva devant un garage. Il était ouvert et déjà, on pouvait entendre le bruit des machines et sentir l'odeur des produits chimiques qui envahissait l'endroit et même un peu la rue. Dans un petit soupir, la jeune femme brune entra et fonça aux vestiaires où elle croisa un de ses collègues.

« Tiens, salut Rae ! »

Ladite Rae le gratifia d'un sourire rapidement suivit d'une petite accolade. Son collègue, un grand blond plus âgé qu'elle, propriétaire d'une touffe blonde indomptable et un peu balafré car rescapé d'un incendie répondait au nom de Killer. Du moins, c'est comme ça qu'elle l'avait toujours appelé, et que Kid l'avait toujours appelé. Kid ? Un de leur collègue et ami. Kid, Killer et Rae étaient les trois employés de Franky, le propriétaire du garage : " _The SUPER Sunny_ ".

Killer était le meilleur ami de Kid depuis toujours et était un peu son "garde-fou". Kid avait mauvais caractère et s'emportait rapidement quand les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens. Killer ne pouvait pas toujours avoir un œil sur lui et s'évertuer à surveiller cette impétueuse tête rousse n'était pas de tout repos. De plus, il n'était au garage qu'à temps partiel. C'est Rae qui, le plus souvent veillait sur lui. Kid et Rae avaient développé une amitié étroite : ils se comprenaient sans forcément se parler, ça leur suffisait, aucun des deux n'étaient réellement bavard. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient les mains dans le cambouis pendant que Rae était à la réception, aidant seulement quand on le lui demandait. La voilà d'ailleurs qui prenait place derrière son bureau, vérifiant rapidement les comptes et les rendez-vous du jour comme à chaque fois.

* * *

Un peu plus au centre du centre-ville se trouvait l'un des hôpitaux les plus réputés de la ville pour son efficacité, la qualité de ses soins et son personnel compétent. A l'intérieur régnait une propreté digne d'un hôtel cinq étoiles, ce qui paraissait étonnant par les temps qui courent. C'est dans cet environnement que travaillaient Momo et Monet, deux chirurgiennes. Du moins, elles étaient chirurgiennes comme l'indiquait la plaque devant la porte de leur bureau, mais Kureha, l'actuelle directrice, demandait à ses employés d'être polyvalents. Aussi, pouvait-on voir Monet assister une sage-femme ou se balader dans le service pédiatrie, un peu comme Momo. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient fait leurs études ensemble et étaient inséparables depuis. Elles faisaient la route jusqu'à leur lieu de travail ensemble, mangeaient ensemble incluant de temps en temps quelques collègues... Oui, elles partageaient beaucoup.

« T'as entendu Momo ? sourit Monet en s'approchant d'elle. »

La concernée se retourna, arrangeant une mèche rouge derrière son oreille qui était ornée d'une jolie boucle d'oreille en or. Monet arborait un sourire que son amie connaissait trop bien : quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose qui l'intéressait.

« Il y a du _sang neuf_ dans nos locaux !

\- Oh ?

\- Un charmant chirurgien. Enfin, il est aussi cardiologue !

\- Ah, vraiment ? »

Pendant toute la semaine les rumeurs allèrent bon train, les infirmières toujours partantes lorsqu'il s'agissait de ragots un tant soit peu juteux, alors la venue d'un nouveau médecin, plutôt attirant qui plus est, était bien plus qu'il ne leur en fallait !

Bien que présent depuis peu, la réputation de Trafalgar Law l'avait dépassée. Décrit par ses confrères comme un jeune médecin prometteur ayant réussi les opérations les plus complexes, là où même l'expérience d'autres ne suffisait pas, il excellait par sa dextérité et sa technique que beaucoup de ses pairs lui enviaient.

Contrairement à ses aptitudes médicales indéniables, son allure générale n'était pas du goût de tous ses collègues. Là où certains venaient vêtus de manière impeccable, tirés à quatre épingles, souhaitant apparaitre sous leur meilleur jour, Trafalgar D. Water Law n'y prêtait pas autant d'importance. Se présentant le plus souvent l'air épuisé, de gros cernes bleutés sous les yeux marquant son visage au teint halé, cheveux courts bruns continuellement en bataille – lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas recouverts par son habituel et ô combien caractéristique chapeau blanc tacheté - et un bouc soigné achevait de donner ce charme si particulier à son visage. Chaussures en cuir, jeans clair aux motifs tachetés assortis à ceux de son chapeau blanc, sweat jaune et noir, telle était la tenue régulière du jeune cardiologue.

Cependant ce qui restait le plus dérangeant chez lui, de l'avis des autres médecins, restaient ces innombrables tatouages s'étalant pratiquement sur l'intégralité de la surface de son corps, majoritairement des cœurs et autres arabesques. L'affront suprême à sa profession était le « DEATH » ornant les phalanges de ses mains, ironie profonde. Il revêtait pourtant un sens différent à ses yeux. Ayant passé tant de temps à combattre la fin qui semblait chaque fois imminente et à parvenir à la vaincre du moins pour un moment, voilà ce que Law considérait comme étant sa mission. Alors ce tatouage, oui, il l'arborait tel un trophée, symbolisant ce que lui avait réussi en tant que médecin et qui était refusé à nombre d'autres.

Il se moquait bien de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui, il était sûr d'une chose : il n'avait pas besoin de leurs artifices pour paraître compétent et réussir là où ils échouaient. La preuve ? Son professionnalisme n'était contesté par personne et il jouissait d'une reconnaissance rare pour son âge.

C'est en ayant en tête tout ceci que Momo le croisa par hasard, en se rendant aux urgences, dans l'un des nombreux et interminables couloirs de cet hôpital. Elle le reconnut immédiatement à force d'en avoir si longuement entendu parler, que ce soit par ses collègues, son amie Monet ou des membres du personnel hospitalier. Il semblait se rendre à son bureau localisé au troisième étage du centre de soins, il ralentit puis finit par s'arrêter en apercevant Momo arriver dans sa direction.

« Enchantée, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Je suis Monika, mais tout le monde m'appelle Momo. Je suis chirurgienne dans cet hôpital depuis quelques temps déjà et comme je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de me présenter, je tenais à le faire, conclut-elle en souriant.

\- Enchanté, je suis Trafalgar Law, médecin spécialisé en cardiologie et chirurgie au sein de cet hôpital. Je viens d'arriver, déclara-t-il d'une voix égale en lui serrant la main.

\- En tout cas si jamais il vous faut quoi que ce soit n'hésitez surtout pas et soyez le bienvenu parmi nous ! finit Momo dans un sourire radieux. »

Elle partit laissant un Law quelque peu surpris de sa soudaine apparition au milieu du couloir, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et reparte en direction de son bureau, les commissures de ses lèvres légèrement relevées de manière énigmatique.

Momo s'empressant quant à elle de rejoindre Monet aux urgences pour affronter à nouveau ce déluge de cris, de larmes, cette effervescence, cette adrénaline que pouvait seule vous procurer la vision de toutes ces personnes différentes réunit pour des raisons toutes aussi variées en un seul et même endroit, se pressant pour mettre fin à leur douleur d'une manière ou d'une autre et c'était à Momo qu'il revenait en tant que médecin de faire cesser tout ceci. Elle était présentement la seule à qui incombait la responsabilité d'apporter par ses soins l'harmonie dans ce chaos, de remettre de l'ordre dans la vie de ces gens pour leur permettre d'aller à nouveau de l'avant c'était une des missions qui lui apportait chaque matin le plus de fierté. Elle avait la sensation d'œuvrer à rendre la vie des habitants meilleure dans cette ville qui en avait tant besoin.

* * *

 _A quelques lieues de là, quartier de la ville-basse :_

C'est vers un tout autre vacarme, plus coloré, plus sulfureux aussi que se dirigeait un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Les mains dans les poches, dos au soleil couchant qui teintait la ville de reflets toujours plus inquiétants, peignant de carmin les bâtiments, leur conférant une apparence sinistre lorsqu'il œuvrait de concert avec l'obscurité montante, forçant la ville à révéler son visage le plus menaçant, il marchait. S'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans la ville, ses chaussures claquant sur la pierre usée recouvrant le sol ainsi que les murs des habitations les plus anciennes dans cette partie-ci, passant sous un pont fait de la même pierre, il ajusta son manteau noir corbeau à plumes sur ses épaules. Poursuivant son chemin vers le casino, il tâta les poches de son jean clair à la recherche de son briquet, tâtant même sa chemise rose pâle recouverte de nombreux motifs de cœurs rouges dans le processus avant de devoir se rendre à l'évidence, comprenant qu'il avait dû – dans son immense maladresse – le faire tomber et l'égarer quelque part… Nul doute qu'il en entendrait encore parler un moment s'il avait le malheur d'en faire part à son frère aîné… Ce dernier prenant un malin plaisir à tenir un carnet où il notait chacune des maladresses de son cadet ainsi que leurs conséquences, les consignant avec une redoutable précision les unes après les autres, à la vitesse ou celui-ci les enchaînait.

Dépité, une cigarette éteinte aux lèvres, le blond tira sur les pans de son bonnet, il finit par s'arrêter en se disant que cela aurait pu être bien pire : lui s'égarant ou tombant avec son briquet, ce qui restait hautement possible. Après tout, il avait encore dix bonnes minutes de marche avant d'arriver au casino, tout était possible !

Un maquillage reconnaissable entre mille sur le visage : rouge à lèvres ayant outrageusement dépassé et autres originalités étaient là le lot commun de Rosinante Donquixote, policier aussi connu sous le nom de code de « Corazon » lorsqu'il était en mission sur le terrain. Aujourd'hui il allait simplement rejoindre son frère dans le casino qu'il tenait avec l'un de ses amis, il arpentait la ville à la recherche de son aîné et d'un briquet pour pouvoir enfin fumer tranquillement cette cigarette qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure !

Au fur et à mesure de ses pas il sentait le calme apparent s'estomper pour laisser place à un grondement sourd, un tumulte qui n'avait pour autre origine que le fameux « GOLD ».

Eclats de rire, son des pièces s'entrechoquant, bruit des machines à sous, vacarme apaisant des joueurs, cris de joie parfois, de désespoir souvent pour ceux qui pris dans la folie du jeu avaient voulu gagner encore et toujours plus, prenant davantage de risques inconsidérés quitte à tout perdre en un instant. N'était-ce pas ce qui rendait l'aventure si excitante ? Remettre sans cesse sa vie et tous ses repères en jeu, n'était finalement que la dure loi qu'avaient appris les habitants les plus anciens et que les nouveaux venus commençaient tout juste à acquérir.

Au milieu de tout ce joyeux tintamarre les conversations allaient bon train, entre amis, collègues, simples connaissances et celles n'entendant pas le rester plus longtemps, c'est toutes ces différences qui se retrouvaient pour se mélanger, fusionner, et réapparaître sous une nouvelle forme plus intéressante encore.

Des néons multicolores aux milliers d'ampoules aux tailles, éclairages et effets divers illuminant aussi bien l'extérieur que l'intérieur de l'établissement. Du sol au plafond l'atmosphère d'opulence que transpirait cet endroit vous prenait tout entier, donnant en une fraction de seconde au plus réticent des visiteurs, le sentiment d'être à sa place et d'avoir toujours appartenu à ce milieu c'était ce tour de force qu'avaient réussi les deux propriétaires.

Rosinante finit par arriver en vue du casino, repérant certains joueurs réglant leurs comptes à l'entrée sous l'œil morne des gardiens, un groupe de trois jeunes femmes élégamment vêtues semblant attendre quelqu'un et, adossé à un mur non loin, un jeune homme blond tentant d'allumer sa cigarette, un briquet doré dans sa main droite.

Ce dernier geste rappela au policier son besoin impérieux de s'en griller une et celle pendue à ses lèvres choisit ce moment-là pour se rappeler à ses souvenirs.

Pestant contre lui-même et son manque grandissant de nicotine, il se rapprocha du blond en costume noir, chemise verte et cravate rayée dans les tons bleus. Le côté droit de son visage était caché par une mèche tandis qu'une fine moustache et un bouc encadraient ses lèvres. Il tourna la tête à l'entente de pas se rapprochant, avant de comprendre le signe de Rosinante et de lui tendre son briquet. Il put alors enfin allumer sa cigarette, le remercia avant de lui rendre son briquet pour se diriger vers l'entrée du casino. Sanji le regarda disparaître, avalé par la foule se pressant au « GOLD » tout en inspirant profondément la fumée de sa cigarette.

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'intérieur un homme à la haute stature se tenait sur la scène, un micro en main, ses habituelles lunettes de soleil aux reflets rougeoyants à la forme si particulière couvrant ses yeux, un immense sourire fendait son visage lui donnant un air dément, comme consumé par une fièvre folle, un feu sacré le brulant de l'intérieur. Il semblait dans son élément, bien plus pris au jeu de son rôle que certains joueurs de ce même casino.

L'air goguenard, les bras écartés levés en l'air à l'exception de celui tenant le joli micro aux reflets dorés, détail insignifiant ajoutant pourtant à l'aura de richesse émanant du lieu où la banqueroute guettait la moindre de vos actions, il haranguait la foule par ces quelques mots :

« **LA VIE EST UNE FETE !**

Je veux tous vous voir vous amuser et prendre du bon temps, entrez abattus et laissez tous vos problèmes à l'entrée ! _Vous les récupérerez bien assez tôt_ , lâcha-t-il d'une voix terrifiante.

Que les grincheux entrent et ressortent avec le sourire, un immense sourire, hurla le grand blond aux cheveux courts, son manteau de plumes roses - semblables à celle d'un flamant – tressautant à chacun de ses gestes plus brusques les uns que les autres.

SOURIRES, SOURIRES…

 **JE VEUX DU SOURIRE !** »

Avisant l'allure globale de l'homme sur scène, les lèvres de Rosinante s'étirèrent en un discret sourire. Ça y est… Il l'avait trouvé…

* * *

Alors que l'homme sur la scène ne cessait d'électriser tous ceux qui l'écoutaient, pendus à ses lèvres, Rosinante alla se trouver un endroit où s'asseoir. La recherche ne serait pas bien longue, il connaissait cet endroit presque aussi bien que les propriétaires eux-mêmes. Le policier se faufila entre les clients, rasant les murs, monta des escaliers en marbre aux rampes dorées, pour arriver dans un espace un brin plus calme que le tumulte qui battait les murs en bas. C'est ici que les clients, fortunés ou presque ruinés, venaient chercher un peu de repos dans de petites alcôves aux sièges moelleux. Échappant aux bars bruyants de l'étage du dessous, pour venir se reposer quelques instants ici. Les propriétaires avaient vraiment pensé à tout visiblement. Rosinante n'eut pas besoin de chercher très longtemps et pu s'installer dans un confortable fauteuil en velours pourpre et rembourré. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que la petite fête au rez-de-chaussée se termine avant de les voir arriver.

Pendant que le policier fumait tranquillement sa cigarette à l'étage, le petit discours de bienvenu avait fait son effet : la foule se dispersait, ivre, fiévreuse de jeux et de gains. Lui, encore sur scène, se salua intérieurement de ce petit manège qui visiblement venait de porter ses fruits. Alors qu'il en descendait, les mains dans les poches, des applaudissements, venant d'une seule et même personne attirèrent son attention. Quand il croisa son regard, son sourire ne fit que s'élargir un peu plus.

« Bravo, bravo ! Que dire d'autre, vraiment ? Tu es doué pour cela, Doflamingo. Mieux, tu es né pour faire le show !

\- Allons, allons, Tesoro, tu me flattes ! »

Tesoro arriva à hauteur de Doflamingo, passant une main dans ses cheveux qu'il avait teint pour que leur couleur se rapproche le plus possible de l'or. Gild Tesoro était un ami proche de Donquixote Doflamingo, ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a une dizaine d'années dans un casino. Pas le "GOLD", non, à l'époque, le GOLD n'existait pas. Non, c'était un autre casino, plus petit que le leur et même... Un peu plus miteux. Il s'agissait d'un casino illégal, un tripot. Cet endroit était le pire de tous, à peine avait-on passé la porte que le stupre vous sautait à la gorge et ne vous lâchait que quand vous vous décidiez à partir. Les deux jeunes hommes s'y étaient rencontrés pour la première fois à une table de poker. Doflamingo trichait comme il respirait, mais il le faisait avec tant de talent que cela avait émerveillé Gild à l'époque. Rapidement, ils nouèrent une amitié qui, il fallait le reconnaître, avait des débuts fort douteux.

Tous deux issus de familles aisées, les deux jeunes hommes de l'époque partageaient une même vision du monde qui les entourait et des gens qui le peuplaient : tous des raclures qui ne savent pas s'amuser. Tous des rats, enfermés dans une médiocrité crasse dans laquelle ils se complaisent jour et nuit, sans jamais prendre de risques, sans jamais goûter à l'adrénaline ultime. Un véritable gâchis, dans cette société qui était déjà terriblement ennuyeuse. Ils aimaient tous deux les sensations fortes, ils aimaient sentir leur cœur pomper leur sang à toute allure, sentir leurs nerfs picoter avant de prendre une décision qui pourrait leur être cruciale, sentir leur respiration se faire plus courte... Oui, Doflamingo et Gild adoraient tout remettre entre les mains du hasard.

Mais pour une fois, ils avaient décidé que, le hasard, ce serait eux. Eh bien quoi ? L'homme n'aime-t-il pas contrôler l'homme à son détriment ? C'était un sentiment bien plus puissant que n'importe quel aphrodisiaque, c'était encore mieux que le sexe aux yeux de Gild, qui se délectait sans honte de voir des clients rentrer les poches pleines et ressortir le dos courbé et la queue entre les jambes une fois que leur bonne étoile les avait lâché. Quoi de mieux, vraiment ? C'était viscéral, il avait cette sensation dans les veines et il ne pouvait pas s'en passer.

Alors qu'il arrangeait sa veste de smoking rose sur lui, Gild suivit Doflamingo à l'étage et ils allèrent rejoindre le jeune frère de ce dernier. Trois verres de whisky attendaient sur la table basse en bois sculpté et vernis, dont un déjà entamé. Le cendrier en or commençait à se remplir de cendres encore tièdes alors que Rosinante regardait dans le vague, attendant son frère aîné et son ami.

"Bonsoir Rosinante. Tu es en avance ce soir, remarqua Doflamingo en s'affalant sur son siège.

\- Bonsoir, dit à son tour Tesoro en saisissant son verre avant même de s'asseoir."

Rosinante les salua, ignorant la remarque de son frère. Il ne tenait pas à préciser qu'il était en avance parce qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de chercher son briquet sur le chemin, il ne voulait pas que Doflamingo se moque de lui. Pas ce soir en tout cas, il était un peu fatigué, après tout, les journées sont longues en ce moment. La discussion entre Tesoro et l'aîné Donquixote ne tarda pas à reprendre. Tesoro évoqua sont envie d'agrandir l'espace, d'ajouter des chambres à l'hôtel, d'allonger et d'élargir la piscine d'une bonne dizaine de mètres... Il voyait grand. Doflamingo n'objecta pas, disant même que le restaurant manquait de places.

Depuis que ces deux-là avaient décidés de collaborer, la réputation du casino n'était plus à faire et encore moins à refaire. C'en était même la fierté de cette ville : le casino ameutait les plus riches comme les plus modestes, les locaux comme les touristes, les plus honnêtes comme les plus véreux. Le temps d'une seule soirée au GOLD, vous perdiez votre identité pour devenir un client parmi les autres. On vous traitera comme un roi à condition que dans vos poches, le bruit de l'argent puisse se faire entendre. Et quand vous serez à sec, c'est avec une grande politesse qu'on vous conduira vers la sortie. La patience, la décence, même de façade, restaient importantes. Ce n'était pas vraiment les points forts de Gild, mais pour le temps d'une soirée, il pouvait bien faire cet effort, ce tout petit effort. Pour l'argent, pour l'or, il était prêt à faire beaucoup de choses, oui. Beaucoup.

L'amour de la fête, la joie et l'ambiance allègre animaient la ville une fois le soir tombé et contrastaient avec l'ambiance morose qui y régnait régulièrement.

* * *

Autre décor, autre atmosphère.

Dans un bar en centre-ville, une bande d'amis était venue fêter le début de leurs vacances. C'est ainsi qu'à la demande – quelque peu autoritaire, il fallait bien se l'admettre - de Luffy, ses deux frères ainsi que celle qu'il considérait comme sa grande sœur Sora, accompagnée de son amie Hamako se retrouvèrent pour passer leur soirée ensemble.

Sora travaillait « Chez Makino » à temps partiel en parallèle de ses études à l'université, la jeune étudiante rendait service à Makino la propriétaire dès qu'elle le pouvait. Celle-ci avait en effet pris soin de Sora depuis toute petite, il serait même plus correct de dire qu'elle l'avait pratiquement élevée, alors la jeune fille l'aidait souvent, elle lui laissait même les clés du bar certains soirs, comme celui-ci.

A table, Luffy continuait de rire en racontant comment dans la même journée il avait réussi à déclencher l'alarme incendie de son lycée rien qu'en allumant un briquet trouvé plus tôt, sous les regards atterrés de ses frères et les rires de Sora.

« Mais je voulais juste voir s'il marchait moi… répliqua-t-il la voix traînante, las de toutes ces remontrances. Je savais même pas que la moindre flamme ou fumée déclenchait l'alarme et faisait rappliquer toute la caserne des pompiers ! J'te promets Ace, je voulais pas te déranger et encore moins te réveiller !

\- Luffy, Luffy, Luffy… JE… ! AH LAISSE TOMBER TU COMPRENDRAS JAMAIS DE TOUTE FACON ! vociféra Ace

Tu sais à quelle heure on m'a appelé pour me dire de sortir de chez moi, courir à la caserne et me mettre en tenue pour une urgence, peu importe que je porte quelque chose en-dessous ou pas ?! A 11h, imbécile ! Et tu sais à quelle heure je suis rentré ce matin ? Non ça tu le sais pas, t'étais trop occupé à dormir pendant que certains bossaient et toi tu te lèves et tu vas foutre le feu, la merde ou je sais pas trop quoi dans ton lycée et non content de ça, tu trouves encore le moyen de réveiller de pauvres innocents ! termina Ace agacé, son soudain accès de colère s'estompant doucement devant la mine boudeuse et résolument désolée de son jeune frère.

\- C'est pas grave, Luffy ne l'a pas fait exprès Ace. Tu rattraperas tes heures de sommeil ce soir, ajouta Sora d'un air apaisant en posant gentiment sa main sur celle du brun, ce qui eut raison de son air bougon.

\- Attendez voir deux minutes ! Vous avez un frère pompier et vous n'avez jamais pensé à lui apprendre ce qui risquait de provoquer un incendie ou de déclencher une alarme ?! s'écria Hamako l'air incrédule en désignant Luffy et tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de contenir le fou rire qui menaçait depuis le début de la conversation.

\- Hé hé hé, faut croire que oui… ricana Sabo gêné. Luffy ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde tu sais.

\- Oh le comble !

\- Je crois qu'on a perdu Hamako, annonça Sora en voyant la blonde aux prises avec son rire incontrôlé.

\- Ah mais ouais elle a raison en plus ! cria le blond en sortant aussitôt son téléphone portable. »

Il se sentit le besoin de répondre devant l'air interrogateur d'Ace, son sourcil relevé en signe d'incompréhension évidente.

« Je poste une VDM, annonça-t-il calmement. La tienne Ace, termina-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, prenant de toute évidence un malin plaisir à faire enrager son grand frère dont les joues embellies par des taches de rousseur se coloraient à vue d'œil. »

Loin de mettre fin aux éclats de rire, cette réaction aussi inattendue que l'action à son origine, firent redoubler les rires des cinq amis, Ace y prenant part de bon cœur.

Encore une nouvelle journée ordinaire dans la vie des habitants : une journée s'achève, la suivante pointe aussitôt le bout de son nez, le tout s'opérant selon une mécanique bien huilée qui jamais ne perdait une occasion de leur rappeler que chaque moment peut être le dernier d'une vie.

* * *

 _ **Alors, ça vous a plu ? :)**_

 _ **Laissez un commentaire, ça fait toujours très plaisir de vous lire et vos compliments vont droit au cœur.**_

 _ **En espérant avoir comblé vos attentes et vous retrouver au prochain chapitre !**_

 **Infinite Interstellar Time & Bepo Is sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nous revoici avec le chapitre 2 de cette fiction à quatre mains ^^**_

 _ **En espérant que cette suite vous plaira autant que le début !**_

 _ **Pour rappel, les personnages de One Piece et l'œuvre originale ne nous appartiennent pas.**_

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_ **

* * *

**CHAPITRE II :** **A la chaleur estivale**

Le soleil se levait avec lenteur sur la ville, réveillant certains de leur léthargie, tandis que pour d'autres, les premières lueurs de l'astre solaire étaient synonymes d'une bonne... Journée de sommeil. Maintenant que c'était enfin les vacances, les écoles étaient fermées et les élèves, de la maternelle jusqu'au lycée étaient chez eux, flânant, se reposant, rattrapant le sommeil perdu.

Quant à lui, quand le soleil filtra au travers de ses volets tirés, caressant sa paupière avec douceur, il se força un peu à ouvrir son œil bleu. Alors qu'il reprenait lentement le contrôle de son corps, son abdomen se contracta une première fois sous un effort intense, tétanisant son corps du bout des doigts jusqu'à ses orteils : il s'étirait en serrant les dents, retenant " _le cri du guerrier_ " qui pouvait suivre rapidement s'il ne le retenait pas. Pourquoi cela ? Pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme blonde près de lui. Après un long soupir plus ou moins contrôlé, le jeune homme blond lui aussi se redressa en passant une main dans ses cheveux, sentant une mèche tomber sur son œil droit. Il passa deux doigts dans son bouc, encore un peu dans le gaz avant de sourire en sentant une joue rebondie se coller à son omoplate gauche alors que deux bras un peu bronzés et potelés passèrent autour de son torse.

« Bonjour Sanji !

\- Bonjour Béné, sourit-il en la prenant sous son bras. »

Elle gloussa doucement, se laissant faire alors que le jeune cuisiner lui caressait les cheveux tendrement. Béné était une amie d'enfance de Sanji : ils avaient quasiment grandi ensemble, la famille de la jeune femme travaillait pour celle de Sanji qui l'avait toujours considéré comme une sœur, bien qu'il aime déjà beaucoup la sienne. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent dans cette position une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Sanji ne bouge un peu, faisant comprendre à la jeune femme près de lui, qu'il fallait qu'elle se redresse également.

« Tu comptes faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ? demanda Sanji en ouvrant les volets.

\- Euh hum... Je devais rejoindre Ichiji, il m'a demandé de le rejoindre au parc, je ne sais pas trop pour quelle raison. Il est très secret, dit-elle dans un petit rire. »

Sanji tiqua un peu à l'évocation du nom de son grand-frère mais ne releva pas ; il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle lui trouvait mais il n'allait pas juger ni en faire un drame. Béné était bien assez grande pour se défendre, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle clamait. Attrapant son paquet de cigarettes sur la commode de sa chambre, le jeune Vinsmoke, _troisième du nom_ , descendit à la suite de la demoiselle vers la cuisine où il alluma sa cigarette tout en commençant à faire le petit-déjeuner. Béné de son côté fit du café pour son ami et du chocolat chaud pour elle-même.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé, reprit-elle semblant subitement réaliser.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui, toi ?

\- Oh, euh... »

Le petit temps de réflexion que marqua Sanji fut assez pour Béné qui sourit largement, allant poser la tasse de café encore fumante sur la table. La jeune femme ronde s'approcha ensuite du cuistot et lui appuya sur la joue du bout de son index gauche.

« Tu vas voir une fille ? demanda-t-elle taquine.

\- Hm ? Hm. Oui, une amie.

\- Oh, je la connais ? »

Sanji parut réfléchir, puis secoua la tête un peu hésitant. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir présenté une de ses amies à Béné, voire même un de ses amis. Il n'avait même jamais présenté personne à sa famille. La première fois que Yonji, son petit-frère, avait amené un de ses amis à la maison, on apprenait le lendemain que ce dernier ne voulait plus venir chez les Vinsmoke. Sanji avait un vague souvenir d'une partie de cache-cache durant laquelle un rictus terrifiant étirait les lèvres d'Ichiji. En y réfléchissant bien, il devait y être pour quelque chose celui-là. Reiju, leur sœur aînée, n'avait rien dit et "rien" fait, mais elle n'avait pas l'air plus innocente. Quant à Niiji, le nerveux de la fratrie, il devait aussi avoir fait quelque chose, le sourire qu'il avait arboré après le départ du premier ami de Yonji n'avait rien annoncé de bon. La famille Vinsmoke ne paraissait normale que durant les soirées mondaines auxquelles ils étaient invités, ou qu'ils organisaient mais autrement... Ils étaient tous pleins de vices, et ça, on ne pouvait certainement pas le nier. Certainement pas. « _On choisit pas ses parents, on choisit pas sa famille_ », hein ? C'était bien vrai. Et terriblement dommage en même temps. Sanji aurait adoré changer de famille. Ou alors, quelques-uns de ses membres...

* * *

 _Un peu plus tard, devant la bibliothèque de la ville..._

Sanji avait accompagné Béné jusqu'à son lieu de rendez-vous avant de l'y laisser en voyant son grand-frère arriver de loin. Le blond lui avait fait signe avant de tourner les talons n'attendant aucune réponse, allant rejoindre son amie. Sanji était en avance, comme toujours. Pour passer le temps donc, comme souvent, il tira une cigarette de son paquet, la glissa entre ses lèvres humides, saisit son briquet gravé et s'en grilla une. Dans un long soupir, le jeune cuisinier rejeta la tête en arrière assis sur son muret, regardant les avions passer entre les nuages, lents, mollement. En voilà un qui allait vers l'est... Deux minutes après, un autre le suivit.

Sanji attendit cinq minutes, dix minutes, quinze minutes...

« Eh !

\- Huh ? »

Sanji tira sa cigarette de sa bouche et souffla sa fumée avant de sourire et de se relever, bien droit, s'avançant en deux enjambées vers la jeune femme qui venait à sa rencontre. Elle était fine, les cheveux lisses, d'un joli blond clair - plus clair que ceux de Béné en tout cas – et de très beaux yeux bleu-vert qui pétillaient en permanence.

« Salut Hamako, salua Sanji en lui faisant la bise.

\- Hey ! Tu vas bien ? sourit-elle en se balançant doucement, faisait voleter sa jupe.

\- Hm, ouais. Et toi ? Pas trop de soucis pour sortir cette fois ? »

Hamako ricana, puis haussa les épaules, prenant le bras de Sanji pour commencer à marcher.

« Comme d'habitude, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Mes parents me laissent difficilement sortir. Même quand ils ne sont pas chez moi, tu le crois ça ?

\- J'ai du mal, mais j'imagine que quand ils reviendront pour la fête que mon père organise, j'aurai droit à un aperçu, sourit le jeune homme en prenant son amie par les épaules.

\- Bah...

\- Allez, haut les cœurs, je te paie le déjeuner !

\- Ah cool ! »

Le sourire qu'arbora Hamako fit apparaître celui de Sanji : elle ressemblait à une enfant comme ça, mais il ne dit rien et ne fit que terminer sa cigarette en marchant lentement vers le restaurant où il voulait emmener son amie. C'est Zeff qui allait être content de le voir tiens...

* * *

Et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, un jeune bibliothécaire, écrivain en devenir, notait soigneusement ce qu'il venait de voir dans son carnet.

Un jour à la fois, une page après l'autre, il se faisait le témoin des nouveautés, des changements, des mutations que subissaient les lieux et les êtres, de manière inconsciente majoritairement. Des changements si discrets mais aussi si profonds qu'un jour vous vous réveilliez en en ayant enfin conscience mais à ce moment-là il est déjà trop tard et vous ne pouviez réaliser qu'avec effroi que vous étiez devenu quelqu'un d'autre, un étranger aux yeux de tous, aux vôtres compris.

Comprenant que l'impossible vous était arrivé, il vous devenait alors à votre tour impossible d'assurer quoi que soit concernant votre futur.

Quel forme prendrait-il ?

Comment s'achèverait-il ?

Serait-il possible de remonter la pente, à votre échelle au moins, pour vaincre les secondes s'égrenant impitoyablement ?

Si pour l'instant cette position un brin omnisciente seyait parfaitement à Sabo, il ne tarderait pas à regretter cette passivité le privant de tout moyen d'action, le laissant aux prises avec le désespoir le plus profond quand le moment crucial serait venu…

* * *

En attendant, le soleil brillait haut et fort dans le ciel, éblouissant les audacieux qui s'obstinaient à le fixer jusqu'à s'en faire pleurer. Les rues animées d'ordinaire se teintaient de mille et une couleurs, chacun prenant place au sein de cette immense mosaïque présentant un nouveau visage à chaque observateur. Les rues s'emplissaient peu à peu, les odeurs et les sons s'alliaient pour donner cet aspect si vivant à la ville, son cœur battant au rythme des pas des citadins, les bruits de circulation audibles au loin ne faisaient qu'ajouter à ce tableau saisissant de réalisme.

Noyée au milieu de cette masse compacte, entre les odeurs fleuries accompagnant les beaux jours, celle des barbecues en terrasse avec quelques amis, brassées par un léger souffle de vent, Rae tentait de progresser vers son appartement. La jeune femme comptait bien profiter de la générosité de son patron. Franky, banane relevée et slip à l'air, avait décrété en arrivant au garage qu'il « faisait trop beau pour travailler pendant cette _SUPER_ journée » et les avait tous libérés en leur ordonnant d'aller « s'éclater ».

Les klaxons des voitures, le ronronnement des moteurs et tous les autres bruits de circulation accompagnaient Rae sur son chemin, se faisant moins insistant au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait du centre-ville, la baignant dans une agréable sensation de paix.

Elle repensait à Franky qui était parti directement à la piscine après avoir fermé le garage, « il était déjà en tenue cela dit » pensa-t-elle amusée.

Traversant la rue en face de chez elle, son regard fut attiré par un panneau publicitaire sur lequel la célèbre égérie Boa Hancock posait pour un maillot de bain deux pièces mettant ses formes en valeur. La vue du prix arracha un sourire à Rae qui ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment si peu de tissu pouvait coûter aussi cher.

Montant une à une les marches qui la mèneront à son petit havre de paix personnel, elle tourna ses clés dans la serrure, entra en posant ses affaires sur le canapé puis entreprit d'aller s'étendre au soleil sur sa chaise longue, son balcon donnant plein sud.

Les yeux clos, ses cheveux frisés relevés en un haut chignon pour lui éviter d'avoir encore plus chaud – ses mèches collant à son visage avec la sueur estivale, elle se détendait peu à peu, les rayons brûlants léchant doucement sa peau déjà bien basanée.

* * *

Pendant que la majorité des personnes profitaient du beau temps pour passer une journée à l'extérieur et évacuer le stress de la vie citadine, certains autres – plus rares – préféraient se réfugier à l'ombre, fuyant la lumière comme s'ils craignaient de s'y brûler.

C'était le cas d'un trentenaire brun, aux yeux jaunes perçants, une barbe soignée et un air lugubre l'accompagnant constamment, ce qui compliquait toute approche. Debout derrière ses stores striés qu'il soulevait légèrement pour observer l'agitation animant la rue en contre-bas de son cabinet d'avocat.

Dracule Mihawk, dont le teint blafard ne démentait pas son amour pour l'obscurité, restait enfermé dans son cabinet aux volets tirés, travaillant sur des dossiers plus massifs les uns que les autres qui s'entassaient en des piles impressionnantes sur son bureau. Il préférait rentabiliser le temps dont il disposait pour prendre de l'avance dans son travail, de toute façon l'idée d'aller lézarder au soleil, d'être dans une passivité et une inaction absolue, avait de quoi l'horrifier. Ajoutez à cela les cris de joie, de peine, les plaintes vis-à-vis de la chaleur des passants… Il sentait sa patience doucement s'éroder et dû se masser vigoureusement les tempes, fermer les yeux, les pressant de ses paupières à maintes reprises pour parvenir à maintenir un niveau de concentration convenable.

Il avait hâte que la journée prenne fin.

* * *

Pour d'autres, la journée venait à peine de commencer !

Un groupe d'enfants du centre de loisir municipal avait eu la chance de pouvoir visiter la fabrique de jouets qui faisait la réputation de la ville.

Au milieu de l'après-midi un groupe d'une vingtaine d'enfants arriva à l'entrée de la fabrique, les yeux écarquillés, le regard rêveur face à ce lieu plein de merveilles qui ne leur promettait que fantastique. Pendant que l'animatrice discutait avec les responsables de la sécurité à l'entrée, les jeunes enfants laissaient leurs yeux vagabonder sur ces murs multicolores dont les pièces semblaient avoir été empilées les unes sur les autres par la main d'un très jeune – trop jeune – architecte, et ne semblaient tenir entre elles que par _magie_ , donnant l'impression que ce pouvait être l'un d'entre eux qui avait assemblé les blocs de bois les uns après les autres pour former ce château enfantin. C'était là encore l'un des nombreux exploits du propriétaire de la « Maison des jouets ».

A l'intérieur ils furent saisis par la bonne odeur de la sciure de bois, rappelant les matériaux de fabrication des plus anciens jouets, les plus mémorables. En comparaison de la façade, dire que l'intérieur était coloré serait un ridicule euphémisme. L'œil ne savait tout simplement pas où se fixer pour regarder, scrutant des points les uns après les autres, s'arrêtant aux détails, s'émerveillant en passant rapidement devant une salle dont ils ne purent qu'entrapercevoir l'entrée. Arrivant au bout d'un couloir, où la moquette rose étouffait le bruit de leurs pas, ils firent la connaissance de celle qui leur servirait de guide au cours de la visite, Sugar.

Une jeune femme qui, bien qu'ayant l'apparence d'une enfant, était pourtant plus âgée que leur animatrice ! Autant dire que son air de petite fille et sa manie de gober un grain de raisin après chaque phrase ne l'aidait en rien à se faire respecter des jeunes enfants. Elle essaya de rester calme, les menant dans toute une succession de pièces plus fabuleuses les unes que les autres où leurs regards s'illuminaient à chaque explication, l'animatrice Camie, semblant elle-même retomber en enfance. Ils s'arrêtaient parfois pour laisser passer des jouets qui circulaient eux aussi dans la fabrique comme un petit robot qui se remontait et un ours en peluche qui allaient, conversant vers les dépôts.

Sugar qui s'efforçait de faire bonne impression et de rendre le moment _féérique_ pour tous se retrouva bien embêtée lorsque des garçons se mirent à courir derrière les jouets effrayés en essayant de les prendre pour les ramener chez eux et que les petites filles s'approchaient lentement d'elle. Malgré les apparences, Sugar n'était pas du tout à l'aise en compagnie d'enfants et elle sentait qu'à présent la situation lui échappait.

Enfin, c'était sans compter sur le responsable du rire amusé montant depuis le fond du couloir peu éclairé, depuis la partie la plus sombre de la fabrique de jouets progressait vers le groupe, un homme à la carrure plutôt impressionnante. Tout ce que l'on percevait était un sourire inquiétant et le rire en fond, se rapprochant dangereusement du groupe d'enfants.

 **« Fufufufufu…**

 **Alors Sugar, tu t'amuses bien à ce que je vois ! »**

Son arrivée eu au moins le mérite de calmer la classe qui se regroupa, impressionnée, derrière Sugar comme un seul homme en demandant de manière répétitive qui il était.

La guide prit alors une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner vers eux et d'annoncer avec fierté, de sa voix haut perché de petite fille :

 **« Les enfants, mes chers visiteurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le créateur de génie de cette fabrique et propriétaire de la « Maison des jouets », Doflamingo Donquixote ! »**

* * *

Vers midi, Ace se décida à s'arracher des bras de son lit en grommelant passant ses deux mains sur son visage en soupirant avec force. Le jeune homme s'étira comme un chat, et se força à faire un peu de rangement dans sa chambre. A cette heure-ci, Luffy devait être dehors - sûrement avec des amis - et leur grand-père au travail, ça laissait à Ace la maison pour lui seul et tout le loisir de se reposer, il en avait bien besoin, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Le directeur de la caserne lui avait donné quelques jours de vacances, voyant que l'énergie du jeune homme était au plus bas et qu'il n'en pouvait absolument plus. Le simple fait de lever un carton à moitié plein devenait un réel effort pour Ace, ce qui inquiétait ses collègues quant à sa santé. Même Marco et Thatch, deux proches amis et collègues, l'avaient poussé à rentrer chez lui et à dormir, c'était vraiment le plus important. Ainsi, le jeune Portgas rattrapait son sommeil perdu et s'occupait, le temps de se réveiller complètement, en nettoyant la maison. Il prit un brunchrapide, se lava et s'habilla avant de sortir lui aussi sur les coups de quatorze heures. Le jeune pompier hésita un instant entre se balader et aller rendre visite à des amis. Tout en réfléchissant à cette épineuse question, ses pieds le menèrent d'eux-mêmes devant la porte d'une personne qu'il connaissait bien. Son corps avait presque fait le chemin par automatisme, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

La chaleur de la rue était étouffante, Ace ne préféra même pas imaginer l'état du centre-ville à cette heure, alors que le soleil était au zénith. Seul la morsure brûlante de l'astre contre sa nuque et de temps à autre son visage lui suffisait pour comprendre. La chaleur ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela, mais se balader torse nu dans la rue n'était pas dans ses plans. Aussi, il se fit violence pour ne pas attacher son débardeur noir autour de sa taille quand il sentit les premières gouttes de sueur perler le long de son dos.

Heureusement pour lui, sa destination se tenait droit devant, encore quelques pas et il y était. Passant le portail noir, il gravit les cinq marches en pierre qui menaient au porche et mit six petits coups contre la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une jolie brune qui lui sourit largement en le voyant.

« Tiens, salut Ace ! Tu vas bien ? Alors tes vacances ? sourit-elle en l'invitant à entrer.

\- Bah, c'est que mon premier jour, répondit-il en entrant, enlevant débardeur et chaussures. Et toi, Sora ? Les vacances ? »

Sora sourit, puis haussa vaguement les épaules : ça se passait, elle ne s'ennuyait pas trop, mais ce n'était pas l'éclate non plus. Mais elle n'avait rien à craindre, ce n'était encore que le début, elle avait du temps. Sora et Ace s'étaient connus un peu après que ce dernier ait rencontré Sabo et Luffy : c'est le plus jeune qui la lui avait présenté. A l'époque, elle avait quatorze ans, Luffy douze, Sabo et Ace quinze. Depuis ils étaient devenus de proches amis, passant du temps ensemble dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

« Ton frère n'est pas là ? s'étonna Ace en jetant un œil dans toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Il finit par se tourner vers elle.

\- Il est avec Robin, sa copine.

\- La fameuse Robin... sourit le jeune homme brun en prenant une voix suave, haussant les sourcils.

\- Ne dis pas son prénom sur ce ton, c'est dégoûtant, ricana la jeune femme.

\- Ah ! Maintenant c'est dégoûtant ? La dernière fois que tu en parlais on aurait pu croire que c'est toi qui sortait avec elle et pas ton frère ! lança le Portgas en lui attrapant les poignets.

\- Eh ! N'im... N'importe quoi ! Elle est super jolie et gentille ! C'est pour ça que je dis du bien d'elle !

\- Et alors ? Toi aussi tu es jolie et gentille. Je vois pas ce qu'elle a de plus que toi ... »

Sora gonfla ses joues en baissant la tête, évitant ainsi le regard de son ami. Ace avait un sourire en coin, plutôt moqueur, alors qu'il posa les mains de la jeune femme sur ses épaules, les lâchant doucement pour glisser les siennes sur les omoplates de Sora et la rapprocher de lui pour l'enlacer. La brune se laissa faire, fermant ses yeux gris en inspirant profondément, ignorant la sensation un peu collante sur la peau de son ami. Un petit sourire fendit son visage alors qu'elle sentait les lèvres d'Ace chatouiller le creux de son cou.

Sora Blue vivait depuis son plus jeune âge avec son frère Akio, son aîné d'un an. Leurs parents n'étaient plus, et c'est leur grand-père qui les avaient élevé, jusqu'à ce qu'il décède de maladie assez récemment. Le jeune homme prenait grand soin de sa cadette, faisant attention à ses fréquentations et à ce qu'elle faisait. Il se démenait pour pouvoir subvenir à leurs besoins et il y parvenait. Depuis deux ans déjà, il avait succombé au charme de l'archéologue la plus connue de la ville : Nico Robin. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un musée par hasard, dans un pavillon réservé aux antiquités égyptiennes. Le courant était plutôt bien passé et ils s'étaient revus à de nombreuses reprises avant d'officialiser leur relation. Akio n'était pas le seul à être tombé amoureux de l'archéologue, sa petite-sœur l'adorait, l'adulait, lui vouait presque un culte ! Enfin, on ne pouvait pas dire que Nico Robin n'était pas appréciée chez les Blue.

* * *

 _Ailleurs, dans le centre-ville_

L'hôpital n'était pas un endroit que l'on pouvait considérer comme calme. Même en été, alors qu'on pouvait, à juste titre, se dire que les gens pouvaient faire attention, il n'en était rien : il y avait toujours autant de monde aux urgences. C'est en ayant cette pensée en tête que Momo attacha ses cheveux en un chignon un peu défait, dont de nombreuses mèches rousses s'échappaient. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle ait les cheveux ondulés, limite frisés ? Et maintenant elle avait soif... Elle tuerait pour manger une pêche d'ailleurs.

 **«** Coucou toi ! gloussa une voix derrière elle. »

Deux lèvres froides se posèrent sur sa joue tiède, ses yeux roses, vifs, se tournèrent vers l'origine de cette voix qui la fit sourire : Monet. Monet tenait dans sa main droite un verre d'eau entamé et dans celle de gauche un fraîchement rempli. Ses lunettes rondes reposaient sur sa tête et ses cheveux émeraudes étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle tendit le second verre à Momo qui le prit bien volontiers avant de s'asseoir lourdement dans un soupir.

 **«** Tu as l'air exténuée, sourit Monet en s'asseyant au bord de la table.

\- Un peu oui, même s'il y a la climatisation, j'ai l'impression de crever de chaud quand même, tu m'expliques ? siffla la rousse en buvant son vers cul-sec.

\- Bah, c'est un peu pareil pour tout le monde ! »

Elles se sourirent, et continuèrent de discuter en salle de repos, saluant de temps en temps, un collègue qui pouvait passer par là.

 **«** Dis, tu as déjà vu Trafalgar ? demanda Monet.

\- Hum ? Une ou deux fois dans les couloirs, on ne fait que se saluer, on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé, pourquoi ?

\- Oh non, pour rien. Kureha lui a récemment demander de porter une blouse pour faire plus professionnel. Il a rechigné, mais maintenant il la porte et...

\- Et ?

\- Et ça lui va super bien, ricana l'autre en se resservant un verre.

\- Monet, soupira son amie, son menton reposant dans la paume de sa main gauche.

\- Oh, ça va, t'es toujours la première à dire que tel ou tel infirmier a un beau derrière ! »

Momo posa une main sur sa poitrine, feignant d'être choquée. C'est vrai qu'avec Monet, Momo était une autre femme, elle déliait déjà un peu plus sa langue, mais quand elle était avec les autres, un mur, un rempart impénétrable.

 **«** Chut, ils vont t'entendre ! grommela la Suppai.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien, la taquina son amie.

\- Ben tant mieux ! »

Les deux chirurgiennes se regardèrent longuement avant de rire franchement et de retourner à leur discussion.

Enfin c'était jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent de l'agitation monter depuis le hall d'entrée et les infirmiers se débattre pour retenir un patient visiblement agité. Rossinante faisait encore des siennes…

Momo vit un grand homme blond cherchait par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables à s'extraire de la poigne des membres du personnel infirmier, se débattant comme un diable en boîte. Il semblait vouloir rejoindre la sortie malgré les multiples plaies recouvertes de bandages couvrant son torse. Interloquée elle lança un regard en direction de Monet, l'air de dire « Tu penses qu'il se passe quoi encore ? », sourcils relevés, cette dernière se contenta de réajuster ses lunettes sur son nez, amusée en haussant les épaules. L'agitation se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que Law vienne et injecte un sédatif à l'intrépide tentant de se faire la malle avant son rétablissement complet, il se releva sous les regards choqués de l'assistance avant de confier la seringue vide à l'un des infirmiers et de repartir vers son bureau en baillant, toujours sans mot dire.

Le policier se retrouva donc ramené de force dans sa chambre et sous bonne garde, Monet gloussa face à cette scène peu commune tandis que Momo restait debout sans bouger, n'en revenant toujours pas.

 _Alors ça pour être efficace, c'est sûr qu'il l'était !_

 _Compatissant et débordant d'empathie envers les patients ? C'était en revanche un peu moins sûr !_

* * *

Rentrant dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son frère, Doflamingo, l'allure guindée et les mains dans les poches, faisant ressortir d'autant plus son manteau en plumes de flamant rose, s'assit sur l'un des bras du fauteuil. Relevant ses lunettes colorées sur son front il commençait à se dire que cela faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas vu son petit frère, depuis que Corazon lui avait annoncé être sur une mission.

 _Sérieusement, qui serait assez fou pour se gâcher les vacances en filatures et autres trucs glauques dans des passages et quartiers tous plus sinistres les uns que les autres ?_

 _Où est-ce qu'il était encore allé se fourrer celui-là ?_

C'était à peu de choses près les pensées qui revenaient à l'esprit de l'homme au manteau de plumes roses.

* * *

Un léger courant d'air s'élevait doucement sur la ville, agitant chacune des feuilles verdoyantes pendant aux arbres, soulevant les mèches de dizaines de milliers de chevelures, s'engouffrant partout, transportant toutes ces odeurs, tous ces moments et leurs souvenirs tous brassés ensemble pour faire de l'été ce moment incomparable. Comme semblant répondre à la fraîche brise qui animait les rues, le soleil redoublait d'efforts, mettant toute son ardeur à faire resplendir ses rayons qu'il dardait sans pitié sur chaque habitant, faisant chauffer les bâtiments, faisant en sorte que nul ne puisse échapper à sa lumière.

C'était notamment le cas de Kid et Killer qui s'étaient réfugiés dans l'appartement du premier, assis – vautrés – sur le canapé, regardant une série sans grand intérêt pour faire passer le temps jusqu'au soir parce que « c'était là que les choses devenaient réellement intéressantes » vous dirait Kid avec un sourire carnassier qui n'augurerait rien de bon pour vous ou quiconque oserait braver certaines lois tacites.

En attendant ils étouffaient tous deux malgré les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, enviant tellement Rae en ce moment, « elle et sa foutue résistance à la chaleur ! »

Le plus à plaindre étaient encore sûrement Killer, imaginez un peu la chaleur qu'il devait faire sous ce masque !

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, le temps s'adoucissait, le ciel se teintait de reflets rougeoyants, l'azur éclatant qui s'étalait à vue d'œil pendant la journée laissait peu à peu place à une étendue rose pâle tirant par moment vers un rouge inquiétant au fur et à mesure que le soleil s'enfonçait au loin pour disparaître dans l'horizon.

Sabo rentrait chez lui, après avoir quitté la bibliothèque où il s'était attardé pour travailler plus longuement sur son dernier manuscrit, il avait entamé il y a peu l'écriture d'un roman fantastique pour lequel il cherchait encore l'inspiration, peut-être que marcher un peu l'aiderai à se recentrer. Il remit son haut de forme, réajusta ses gants et pris ses manuscrits sous le bras, remontant l'allée principale.

Un détail finit tout de même par attirer son attention au moment où il s'engouffrait dans la ruelle qui le mènerait à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec ses deux frères et leur grand-père, sur un mur à la pierre abîmée, là où il n'y avait habituellement que quelques avis de recherches à l'encre délavée, était maintenant épinglé un nouvel avis – mais de disparition cette fois-ci – la feuille encore récente jurait affreusement avec le reste du décor.

A bien y réfléchir c'était la première fois que Sabo voyait un avis de disparition dans cette ville, cette réflexion suffit à lui faire prendre conscience que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas… Tout était trop calme… Tout _semblait_ trop calme…

Seules quelques rafales de vent plus violentes que l'habituel courant d'air frais soufflant sur la ville, brisaient parfois cette impression d'un calme précaire, Sabo n'aimait pas ça… Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et pour être honnête il n'espérait pas que l'inspiration pour son roman lui vienne de la tournure plutôt inquiétante que prenaient les évènements…

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est tout pour nous :3_

 ** _Laissez un commentaire pour nous donner vos avis, vos impressions : toute remarque constructive est bonne à prendre alors n'ayez surtout pas peur de nous vexer, au contraire, cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours sur son travail. ;)_**

 _ **Merci de nous avoir lu** et à bientôt au prochain chapitre !_

 **Infinite Interstellar Time & Bepo Is sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pour continuer sur notre lancée, nous sommes heureuses de vous présenter le chapitre 3 de notre œuvre commune ^^**_

 _ **Comme nous n'avions pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire, nous tenions à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter cette fiction depuis que nous l'avons entamée. Que ce soit par un mot d'encouragement ou un avis plus développé ou même tout simplement en suivant cette histoire et en l'ajoutant à vos favoris, vos mots nous touchent et nous vont droit au cœur, plus que cela ils nous donnent la motivation de continuer à écrire cette fiction en espérant toujours vous faire plaisir et égayer un de vos moments savoir que nous avons réussi nous empli d'une joie et d'une satisfaction sans égale et tout cela c'est uniquement grâce à vous, alors pour tout cela : MERCI !**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas pour les remerciements, chers lecteurs :3**_

* * *

 _ **Pour rappel ceci est une fiction écrite avec**_ _ **Interstellar Infinite Time**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages de One Piece issus de l'œuvre d'Eiichiro Oda lui appartiennent bien évidemment.**_

* * *

 _ **Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une excellente lecture en espérant que ce chapitre puisse vous satisfaire !**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE III :** **A nyctophile I am**

La nuit tomba rapidement sur la ville, enveloppant de son voile noir les rues, les bâtiments, les buildings, les gratte-ciel, les moindres recoins de cette bruyante ville. Si de jour elle était déjà bien pétillante de vie, la nuit, c'était un tout autre manège. D'autres personnes sortaient, des gens qu'on ne voyait pas en plein jour, des individus qu'on ne voyait que la nuit. Quant à ceux qui sortaient en journée, à partir du moment où ils rentraient chez eux, ils ne sortaient plus, fermant leur porte à double-tour, comme si la ville était maudite une fois plongée dans le noir. Les néons flashy des boîtes de nuit projetaient leur aveuglante lumière sur les rues, alors que les files d'attente pour avoir la chance d'y pénétrer se rallongeaient de plus en plus. Les bars, les bouges, les coins mal famés se remplissaient peu à peu de monde. Ce que l'on gardait caché de jour, se révélait la nuit.

 _On ne pouvait décemment pas reconnaître cette ville une fois la nuit tombée._

* * *

Ce soir-là, Momo travaillait. Elle avait pris le temps de bien se reposer en journée pour ne pas avoir à souffrir durant son service, elle était habituée, après tout. Peu de temps après son arrivée, elle apprit qu'elle devait s'occuper du patient...

« Donquixote Rosinante ? Celui qui a essayé de se faire la belle il y a deux jours ? s'étonna la jeune femme en levant les yeux vers sa supérieure. »

Une femme âgée, dans la cinquantaine sûrement, mais avec le corps d'une femme qui était dans le début de la quarantaine : Kureha. C'était un mystère pour la science elle-même et pour beaucoup de ses collègues, mais selon Momo, si elle était jeune dans sa tête, elle serait probablement jeune dans son corps aussi. Le corps humain fait des miracles, vraiment. Kureha attacha ses cheveux blonds - qui grisonnaient sensiblement - en un chignon, sans se départir de son habituel sourire carnassier. Cette vieille sorcière avait formé Momo et Monet à la dure et elle en était fière, les deux jeunes femmes faisaient maintenant partie des meilleurs chirurgiens de l'établissement, voire de la ville. Attrapant une bouteille d'eau, elle l'ouvrit et en avala de grandes gorgées.

« Exactement ! J'ai aussi mis Law et Monet dans l'équipe de soins, ce type est une plaie ! Il n'arrête pas de se faire mal !

\- Je vois, soupira la jeune femme rousse. Autre chose ? »

Kureha secoua pensivement la tête, puis haussa les épaules, lui faisant signe qu'elles rediscuteraient plus tard. Momo opina du chef et tourna les talons, allant dans la chambre du policier. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant d'y arriver, toqua trois coups et entra en saluant les personnes présentes : Law et le patient en question.

« Monet n'est pas là ? s'étonna Momo en balayant la pièce du regard.

\- Elle est partie chercher des médicaments. Il semblerait que l'infirmière ne soit pas passée.

\- Ah. Il faudra le signaler. »

La rouquine soupira et s'approcha du policer, qui la regardait avec ses grands yeux noisette, ayant presque l'air d'un enfant. Elle en sourit et commença à l'ausculter sans bruit, observant ses plaies, notant celles qui cicatrisaient sans mal et les autres qui... Qui semblaient passer leur temps à se rouvrir.

« Excusez-moi, souffla la voix du policier.

\- Hmhm, répondit Momo en signe d'écoute.

\- Je peux téléphoner ?

Law et sa collègue le regardèrent un peu surpris, avant d'échanger un regard et de se retourner vers leur patient, attendant visiblement plus d'explications.

« Je dois prévenir mon frère, dit-il. Je suis ici depuis deux jours. Il doit penser que je travaille toujours, mais j'aimerai le prévenir de ma présence à l'hôpital.

\- Oh... Eh bien euh... »

Momo leva ses yeux roses vers Law, lui demandant silencieusement si le téléphone de la chambre fonctionnait, ce à quoi le jeune homme répondit en secouant la tête négativement. Etant donné qu'aucune demande n'avait été faite et que leur imbécile de patient avait essayé de s'enfuir, on avait coupé le téléphone. La jeune femme soupira et tira son portable de sa poche, le déverrouillant et le passant à l'agent de police qui composa rapidement le numéro de son frère aîné. Momo prit le bras de Law, le conduisant dehors pour laisser un peu d'intimité à leur cher malade.

* * *

Ce soir « Chez Makino », c'était le Happy Hour que beaucoup attendaient durant la semaine : jusqu'à trois boissons gratuites de vingt-et-une heure à minuit. Autant c'était un véritable rêve pour les clients les plus habitués et les petits nouveaux, autant c'était une véritable galère pour les serveurs. Sora courait d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, les bras chargés d'énormes plateaux qu'on ne distinguait même plus tant il y avaient de verres. Makino au comptoir semblait bien s'amuser, Sora se demandait encore comment la tenancière faisait pour avoir une telle rapidité et surtout une telle dextérité. A chaque fois qu'un client passait la porte, que ça soit pour rentrer ou sortir, Sora et les autres serveurs les saluaient avec un grand sourire, aussi fatigué soit-il. En parlant d'un de ses collègues, en voilà un qui passait avec un plateau en équilibre sur la tête, qu'il manqua de faire tomber en glissant sur le sol, derrière lui, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu-nuit le rattrapa rapidement en soupirant.

« T'es vraiment nul Yosaku... gronda la jeune femme en détachant chaque syllabe.

\- Pardon et merci Ain, sourit maladroitement ce dernier en reprenant le plateau. »

Ladite Ain soupira et poussa d'une main ferme l'homme près d'elle sur le côté, retournant derrière le bar avec Makino pour faire un peu de vaisselle et remplir son plateau de nouveau pour aller servir une autre table. En passant près de Sora, elle s'arrêta, fixa de son regard ambré l'entrée, eut un sourire en coin et murmura à l'oreille de la brune.

« Tu as de la visite. »

Puis repartit comme elle était venue. Sora quant à elle se retourna, et sourit en voyant Luffy, Ace et Sabo la saluer, avant d'aller s'installer. Même si Sora était en vacances, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas aller travailler tous les jours. Makino avait toujours besoin d'aide et les heures de pointe dans le bar étaient les pires : s'il n'y avait pas au moins deux serveurs en salle, c'était la catastrophe. Et ça sentait le vécu, ça, c'est clair... Arrivant à la table de ses amis, elle leur sourit avant de regarder l'heure sur sa montre.

« Vous êtes en avance, ma pause est dans dix minutes, vous pourrez être patients ? sourit Sora en leur faisant la bise.

\- Oui, t'inquiète pas ! rassura Sabo en enlevant son chapeau.

\- Parfait ! Alors, je vous sers ? »

* * *

Autre part dans la ville, dans un appartement plus précisément, un téléphone vibrait depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes. Rae regarda avec une indifférence totale la photo de Kid s'afficher sur son écran, puis finit par décrocher en relevant la tête de son coussin.

« Allô ?

\- Ah ben enfin ! Tu foutais quoi ?

\- Rien, je regardais la télé... répondit la jeune femme d'une voix traînante, se forçant à s'asseoir sur son canapé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu veux sortir ? »

Rae cligna des yeux, avant de les lever vers l'horloge au-dessus d'un de ses pots à fleurs. Elle affichait vingt-et-une heure trente. En voilà une heure pour sortir ! La jeune femme grimaça et passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides de son shampoing, observant un bref instant son pyjama qui se résumait à un t-shirt et un shorty. Elle n'avait pas envie de... sortir.

« Je sais pas Kid... J'ai un peu la flemme... Je suis en pyjama et...

\- Mais on s'en fout ! Habille-toi ! De toute façon j'te laisse pas le choix, j'arrive dans vingt minutes !

\- Mais Kid...

\- Et si tu m'ouvres pas, tu sais très bien que je vais monter par ton balcon, c'est toi qui choisis ! Allez à plus ! »

Sur quoi il raccrocha. Sa voix était bizarrement gaillarde, comme s'il avait trouvé un super plan. A savoir que les " _super plans_ " de Kid, était surtout des plans à se retrouver le cul au fond d'une cellule pour une bonne et longue garde-à-vue. Rae avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir et à éviter cette case, mais les courses-poursuites avec la police commençaient à la fatiguer plus que de raison. Kid ne pouvait-il pas apprécier une simple soirée sans faire l'imbécile et mettre sa vie en danger de façon si insouciante ? Rae soupira, s'étira et se leva à contrecœur pour aller se trouver des vêtements. Elle en toucherait deux mots à Killer tiens...

* * *

 _Dans le couloir de l'hôpital, devant la chambre n°203 :_

Law et Momo attendaient patiemment que leur patient veuille bien terminer son appel. Le chirurgien adossé au mur derrière lui, feuilletait les pages du dossier du patient tandis que la jolie rousse se tenait droite, regardant de temps à autre sa montre. Aucun des deux ne semblait disposé à entamer la conversation et le silence qui s'installait commençait à peser sur les nerfs de la jeune femme, du moins jusqu'à ce que son collègue décide d'ouvrir enfin la bouche.

« Dis, t'as lu son dossier ? C'est un flic qui a traîné dans pas mal d'affaires assez complexes, en particulier une qui est restée irrésolue et a fait couler beaucoup d'encre.

\- … Ah bon ? l'interrogea la jeune chirurgienne.

\- Après que l'enquête ai été abandonnée et l'affaire classée sans suite il a, semble-t-il, décidé de déménager ici avec son frère aîné… poursuivit Law sans lever les yeux des feuilles qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Quoi, tu veux dire celui qu'il est actuellement en train d'appeler ? demanda-t-elle sans s'étonner ou sembler réagir à ce qui venait de lui être dit.

\- Oui, son nom ne t'a rien dit ? Donquixote, tu ne connaitrais pas un autre blond assez réputé ici qui porte le même nom ? »

Ce faisant Law s'était approché de Momo pour venir se placer devant elle, la fixant maintenant dans les yeux, l'air plus détendu et un sourire amusé étirant son visage. Elle leva les yeux vers lui après un moment de réflexion, surprise de le trouver aussi près et ouvert à la discussion. Elle finit par jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la chambre tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête du brun lunatique qui lui servait de collègue. Un coup il était bien plus froid et distant que Momo dans ses pires moments, pouvant parfois rester une semaine à vous côtoyer sans piper mot, être assis dans la même pièce que vous feignant ne pas vous voir et ne cherchant même pas à combler le vide par quelques mots bien placés. Non. Trafalgar était bien et se sentait à sa place ici, il n'avait pas besoin des autres, ou de leur sympathie affectée, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce que la rousse vienne vers lui, et il n'avait sans doute jamais rien vu de plus sincère que le sourire resplendissant de bonté qu'elle lui avait lancé ce jour-là. Il avait alors décidé de faire à son tour un effort et d'essayer de paraître moins cynique, que ce que montrait le masque qu'il arborait pour s'y réfugier à chaque difficulté, en tout cas avec celle qui avait bien voulu faire un effort pour l'approcher. Il commençait à éprouver une étrange affection pour cette dernière, quelque chose que son esprit – terrifiante machine de logique implacable – ne parvenait à rationaliser et il était bien décidé à obtenir des réponses.

Qu'elle que soit l'exacte raison de son comportement, il commençait à sérieusement désarçonner la Suppai.

Détournant le regard de la chambre de Rosinante, pour les fixer dans ceux, d'un gris-bleuté du jeune homme lui faisant face, elle recula de quelques pas et lâcha en secouant la tête :

« Non… Je ne vois vraiment pas de qui tu veux parler… avoua-t-elle.

C'est alors que Law eu un mouvement auquel aucun des deux médecins ne s'était attendu, il s'avança vers Momo, un rictus dément déformait son visage, lui donnant un air terrifiant. Et lâcha à voix basse :

\- Le roi du monde souterrain, le maître de la nuit… Doflamingo… »

Heureusement pour Momo, son amie revenait un sachet de médicaments sous le bras quand elle s'arrêta peu avant la chambre.

« Tout va bien Momo ?

\- Oui ça va merci… répondit rapidement la rousse. Il est juste au téléphone avec son frère, on attend qu'il termine.

Bon bah si ça ne te dérange pas de récupérer mon portable quand il aura fini, je vais aller signaler que l'infirmière a oublié de passer. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle s'éloigna rapidement vers l'extrémité du couloir, disparaissant de la vue de son amie après qu'elle eut tourné à droite, s'enfonçant dans la pénombre des couloirs menant aux bureaux administratifs sans laisser à Law le temps d'admirer sa réaction face à cette révélation ni à Monet de comprendre la raison du comportement de la rousse.

Elle jeta tout de même un regard en coin à Trafalgar avant de le suivre dans la chambre du patient, qui les avait interpellé en leur faisant signe de revenir.

« Alors, vous avez pu lui parler ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Oui, tout va bien. Il a dit qu'il passerait me voir demain dans l'après-midi annonça-t-il dans un sourire triste. »

* * *

Loin de ce calme trop pesant, certains profitaient de leur soirée et du début de leur nuit qui s'annonçait mémorable…

Dans un bar en centre-ville trois frères attendaient leur amie, après avoir passé leurs commandes. Il s'agissait donc d'un soda pour Luffy – parce qu'Ace s'était plaint et avait affirmé d'un ton sans appel, qu'il ne voulait jamais plus avoir à gérer son petit frère dans un état similaire à celui où il l'avait retrouvé lorsque celui-ci, dévasté par la faim, la soif et allez savoir quoi d'autre encore, s'était attaqué au pack de bière amené par leur grand-père, ne laissant pas la moindre goutte. Il était rentré l'air de rien le matin et avait trouvé son frère dans un état… Second… A tel point qu'il avait dû faire appel à Sabo pour l'aider à le maîtriser. Leur petit frère d'ordinaire déjà plein d'énergie et de vitalité, ne tenait tout simplement plus en place, il était perturbé au point de ne pas pouvoir aller au bout d'une action ou d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une phrase cohérente ! Alors en attendant qu'il soit moins vulnérable à l'alcool, c'était la prohibition totale pour lui. Les deux grands frères avaient quant à eux portés leur choix sur un Mojito pour Ace et un café pour l'écrivain en herbe.

Ils discutaient tranquillement du début de leurs vacances et des projets qu'ils avaient pour occuper ces mois voués à la paresse.

Sora finit par se joindre à eux pendant sa pause, un peu essoufflée par ses incessants allers-retours entre les tables des clients. Elle prit un verre de soda comme Luffy et commença à leur raconter, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, que Robin allait venir chez eux avec son frère pour quelques semaines…

* * *

Dans son appartement Rae trainait encore en pyjama, elle s'était fait une raison : quand Kid viendrait il se heurterait à sa porte close et il en resterait ainsi jusqu'au lendemain matin ! Elle était donc allongée sur son canapé, un paquet de chips ouvert sur le ventre, fixant sa télé sans vraiment la voir. Passant une main dans ses cheveux frisés, elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge qui indiquait « 21:50 ». C'était l'heure à laquelle Kid avait menacé d'arriver pour la chercher…

 _Qu'il y vienne l'indésirable, il sera bien accueilli…_

Au moment où elle s'était enfin trouvé une position vraiment confortable parmi sa multitude d'oreillers, des coups se firent entendre à sa porte, faisant vibrer les murs de l'appartement. « C'était Kid, ça on ne pouvait pas le rater » pensa-t-elle.

Faisant mine de ne rien entendre, elle se recentra sur son film, ignorant royalement Kid qui s'égosillait à cinq mètres d'elle. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se décida à feindre l'endormissement, allant jusqu'à baisser le son de sa télévision au-cas où il pousserait le vice à l'espionner en écoutant par la porte.

Ce dernier, loin de se décourager et de rebrousser chemin, et voyant qu'il n'obtenait toujours pas de réponse après dix bonnes minutes de son incessant manège, descendit devant l'entrée et se mis à escalader la façade du bâtiment à mains nues pour se retrouver sur son balcon. Ses cheveux écarlates battant au vent, son imposant manteau glissant par moments de ses larges épaules, il se tenait droit dans l'encadrement de la porte vitrée de la jeune femme, sa haute silhouette se découpant sur le clair de lune dont les rayons donnaient à son apparition un air encore plus envoûtant. Le sourire satisfait qu'il arborait apportait la touche finale à cette entrée remarquée.

Rae sentant une présence se releva brusquement, saisissant au passage le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main : une télécommande, pas très utile pour porter un coup fatal mais soit, se dit-elle. Ecarquillant les yeux, elle reconnut Kid et se détendit imperceptiblement, ce gars dégageait une de ces auras… Et puis cette entrée… Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse tout en grande pompe soupira-t-elle.

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur son canapé, pour se retrouver face à face avec un Kid dont les yeux brillaient d'un singulier éclat : il avait une idée derrière la tête, une idée qui l'enchantait visiblement.

Résignée, Rae se leva pour aller se changer.

Sur le chemin vers la ville-basse, son ami rouquin l'informait du programme des festivités pour la nuit : aller trainer dans quelques boîtes de nuit où certaines substances pullulaient en quantité parait-il, les poings de Kid le démangeaient et aller cogner sur quelques dealers pourrissant la ville lui paraissait être une mission louable, de salut public même !

Si d'aventure il leur arrivait de tomber sur des gangs qui étaient assez fous pour chercher des noises à Rae ou à Kid lui-même, nul doute qu'ils feraient les frais de la redoutable colère du jeune homme. L'autre avantage de leurs activités nocturnes étaient tout de même de leur permettre de glaner quelques infos, dont certaines sensibles, les conduisaient à quelques gros bonnets ce qui leur permettait de toucher les primes sur leurs têtes.

Ils agissaient ainsi souvent, pour essayer de conserver cette impression d'ordre, ne serait-ce qu'en surface…

Certes, ils agissaient en dehors des sentiers battus.

Certes, c'était au détriment de leur propre sécurité - œuvrant pour assurer celle d'autres qui ne pourraient peut-être pas avoir la chance de se défendre - et parfois de leur vie.

Certes, ils s'octroyaient un rôle de manière arbitraire, s'érigeant en justiciers dans l'attente que ladite « justice » se décide à rétablir un équilibre depuis si longtemps perdu de vue.

Mais leur justice ne valait-elle pas mieux que de laisser libre cours à toutes les folies, à toutes les dérives, à toutes les horreurs ?

Alors oui, Kid emmenait parfois Rae et Killer dans ses ballades et la lune se faisait le seul témoin de leurs actes – exploits diront certains s'ils le savaient – et elle taisait ce secret comme elle seule savait si bien le faire. Lorsque le jour se levait ou que leur escapade se trouvait écourtée pour une raison ou une autre, ils pouvaient retourner à leur vie pour les prochaines heures en ayant le sentiment du devoir accompli, la satisfaction d'avoir donné un sursis supplémentaire à leur ville, l'empêchant de sombrer dans le chaos le plus total.

Cette ville qui leur était vitale à tous et que la présence de certains gangrénait, afin de rétablir l'équilibre d'une balance céleste, certains comme Kid s'étaient érigés à la fois juges et bourreaux, châtiant ceux qui osaient outrepasser les lois tacites de la rue de manière exemplaire…

* * *

Après avoir signalé l'oubli de l'infirmière qui était en charge du Donquixote, Momo retourna à pas plus lents vers la chambre, mordillant pensivement sa lèvre inférieure. La proximité que Law avait eu avec elle tout à l'heure l'avait mise mal-à-l'aise. Enfin, la jeune femme n'allait pas en faire un foin, ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois, il n'avait rien fait et il n'y avait personne. Dans ce cas, tout allait bien. Devant la chambre, elle toqua et se permis d'entrer, souhaitant récupérer son téléphone. Monet et Law étaient toujours là. Monet sourit et tendit son smartphone à Momo qui le lui prit, le glissant dans la poche de son jean, évitant un peu de regarder Law.

« Il vous a répondu au moins ? demanda Momo en arrangeant quelques mèches.

\- Il a dit qu'il passerait demain dans l'après-midi.

\- L'après-midi ? Bon, très bien... Il y a aussi des visites le matin, vous savez ?

\- Ah ? Ah... »

Monet eut un petit sourire en passant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de leur patient qui se tourna vers elle en souriant aussi. La Suppai les regarda, baissa les yeux, puis salua toutes les personnes présentes avant de sortir pour rejoindre la salle de repos : elle avait un grand besoin de caféine. Elle finit mine d'accélérer quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle, serrant les dents et se forçant à ne pas se tourner pour ne pas croiser son regard ombrageux. Bien malgré elle, il l'avait suivi jusque dans la salle de repos.

« Tu es venu prendre du café ? demanda Law en allant en préparer lui-même.

\- Hm. Oui. Je me sens un peu fatiguée. »

Puis silence. Momo regarda la machine à café glouglouter, emplissant la pièce d'une douce odeur de café. La jeune femme regarda le médecin qui était de dos en face d'elle passer une main dans ses cheveux noirs corbeau. Son comportement de tout à l'heure la perturbait encore, la nuit allait être sacrément longue maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Très, très longue.

* * *

« _Chez Makino_ »

Sora après avoir repris son service, fut interpellée par Yosaku : ce dernier l'informa qu'elle pourrait quitter plus tôt ce soir, lui et Johnny feraient la fermeture. Dans un petit sourire, la jeune femme ramassa ses derniers pourboires, salua ses collègues et Makino, puis rejoignit Ace, Sabo et Luffy dehors. Les quatre jeunes gens marchèrent dans les rues tantôt sombres, tantôt éclairées par les lampadaires ou les devantures lumineuses de boutiques encore ouvertes. Alors qu'ils parlaient, Ace lui prit assez timidement la main, la surprenant grandement. Sora ne dit rien, se contentant de se mordre la lèvre, sentant ses joues chauffer.

Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble.

Mais un certain rapprochement s'effectuait entre eux depuis quelque temps. C'était étrange, mais l'attirance semblait réciproque, alors pourquoi se priver ?

« On va où ? demanda Luffy en sautillant.

\- On peut aller chez moi, proposa Sora en levant la tête.

\- Et ton frère ?

\- Il ne revient que dans deux jours, vous pouvez venir ! »

Ils se regardèrent, puis d'un accord tacite, suivirent la jeune femme.

* * *

La nuit avançait à grands pas... Minuit passé et tous les vices les plus profonds de cette ville se révélaient. Aux alentours d'une heure du matin, haletante, Rae ouvrit difficilement la porte de son appartement.

« Grouille, gémit-elle courbée en deux, faisant signe à Killer d'entrer. »

Ce dernier portait Kid sur son dos et alla le jeter sur le lit de la jeune femme. Rae claqua la porte, la ferma en tournant la clé dans la serrure puis retira sa veste avant de soulever son t-shirt, découvrant de petites entailles, peu profondes, mais encore sanguinolentes. Killer retira son masque qui était en miettes et alla le jeter dans la poubelle de la cuisine de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras en soupirant, la sentant trembler contre lui.

« Ça va aller Rae, on a rien. La police est arrivée assez vite cette fois...

\- Oui mais... On a failli crever putain !

\- Mais on est là... »

La jeune femme noire soupira en passant une main sur ses yeux avant de partir prendre sa trousse à pharmacie pour aller s'occuper des plaies de Kid. Ce soir, leur « plan » avait été beaucoup plus dur que prévu : Kid avait eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre et à trois contre une quinzaine, ça n'avait pas été simple. C'est pour ça que Rae ignorait les appels de Kid le soir, elle en avait marre. Comment allait-elle faire maintenant, pour expliquer leur sale état à leur patron ? De plus, elle ne voulait pas voir ses amis mourir. Kid et Killer étaient les seuls qu'elle considérait comme sa famille.

 _Rae n'avait personne._

 _Personne à part eux._

C'est avec les lèvres serrées et les yeux brillants de larmes naissantes qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de soigner Kid qui était beaucoup plus blessé qu'eux. Après une trentaine de minutes d'intenses efforts, Rae releva la tête et alla rejoindre Killer dans la salle de bain qui nettoyait ses propres plaies.

« J'y arrive pas...

\- Quoi ?

\- Faut l'emmener à l'hôpital... J'y arrive pas...Y'en a trop... »

Killer baissa la tête, regardant dans le vide. Rae finit par s'accroupir devant lui et posa sa tête sur la cuisse du grand blond qui essayait de réfléchir, de trouver une solution.

« ... Prends le téléphone Rae... On peut rien faire d'autre... »

* * *

Ce jour-là l'hôpital reçu deux visites remarquées. La première était celle d'un homme qui venait rendre visite à l'un de ses proches, blessé dans l'exercice de son travail. La seconde était celle – inopinée - d'un jeune homme qui avait voulu s'attribuer un travail bien trop lourd pour ses épaules et qui y avait laissé des plumes…

Pendant que certains se reposaient chez eux, seuls ou entre amis profitant d'un instant de répit…

Monet qui prenait l'air à l'entrée de l'hôpital le vit arriver de loin. Un homme dont le manteau rose attirait sur lui les regards étonnés des passants, un homme qui progressait à vive allure en direction des infirmiers, l'air agacé pour une raison inconnue.

Doflamingo allait récupérer son frère, les infirmiers avaient dit « visiter », il s'était persuadé que Rosinante repartait avec lui, pas question de le laisser plus de temps là-bas ! Il avait en réalité une peur panique des hôpitaux et l'idée d'y laisser son frère entre les mains de bourreaux en blouse blanche, qui savait ce qu'ils étaient capables de lui faire, ne l'enchantait guère ! Il se devait d'aller à sa rescousse ! Le voilà donc malmenant les secrétaires à l'entrée, leur sommant de les mener jusqu'à son frère qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de le nommer. C'est quand il se retrouva à saisir par le col de l'un des infirmiers tout en menaçant de tous les détruire en faisant de leur vie un tel enfer que la mort leur paraîtra salvatrice, tout ceci sous les cris hystériques des deux secrétaires à l'accueil que la chirurgienne se décida à intervenir.

« Vous devez être le frère du policier blessé je suppose ? Suivez-moi, je vais vous y conduire annonça-t-elle d'un air amusé. »

Le Donquixote grogna une réponse avant de la suivre.

Dans la chambre, Rosinante essayait en vain d'attraper son paquet de cigarettes empêché par les efforts conjugués de Law et Momo qui guettaient ses moindres faits et gestes. Il s'immobilisa en voyant le troisième médecin arriver, suivi de son frère…

« Alors, on dirait que t'as encore fait des tiennes ?

\- Mouais. Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça, répondit-il de manière enjouée.

\- Tu t'es encore fait ça en tombant parce que t'avais trébuché sur ton manteau auquel t'avais accidentellement mis le feu auparavant ? ricana l'aîné »

Le plus jeune préféra laisser passer et ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire

Momo se rapprocha de Monet pour lui demander comment se déroulait la surveillance du patient, lorgnant sur Trafalgar qui regardait dans le vide, fixant un point invisible proche de la tête de son amie rousse. Elle soupira en secouant la tête, ah la la les problèmes n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Doflamingo de son côté qui était entré dans l'optique de déguerpir le plus vite possible se trouvait maintenant plutôt intrigué par la rousse qui s'était si bien occupée de son frère. Elle était venue le voir directement en lui expliquant ce qui s'était passé pour son cadet, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de le rassurer et ça c'était très différent de tous les autres médecins qu'il avait connu. C'était étrange… agréablement étrange à bien y réfléchir.

* * *

Un peu plus bas, aux urgences, arrivait un petit groupe de jeunes dont l'un d'entre eux présentait des blessures multiples, les plus préoccupantes se trouvant au niveau de l'abdomen. A ses côtés, deux de ses amis : une jeune fille noire qui semblait plus légèrement blessée et un grand homme blond qui avait l'air de s'être recousu lui-même à de multiples endroits. Le Dr Kureha qui avait pris en charge Kid, encore inconscient, n'avait pas gobé un traitre mot de leur histoire. Ces blessures provenaient de toute évidence d'une bagarre, les entailles laissées à l'arme blanche avaient un aspect bien trop caractéristique pour ne pas être reconnaissable – qui plus est à des yeux d'experts. Il faudrait recoudre proprement les plaies du grand dadais et s'occuper des contusions de la petite, s'assurer que ces hématomes ne cachent pas quelques côtes brisées ou une hémorragie interne. Le pire restait encore cette brute rousse, à croire qu'il s'était battu à mains nues, seule contre tout un quartier ! Non mais sérieusement, quel jeune homme de dix-neuf ans pouvait se targuer d'être déjà aussi balafré et d'avoir de telles blessures ?! Quoi qu'il en soit son état était préoccupant et elle se devait d'agir rapidement, rassemblant un groupe d'aides soignant elle les dirigea vers le jeune homme pour pratiquer les premiers examens nécessaires.

Tout en le regardant s'éloigner, la directrice de l'hôpital et doyenne de la faculté de médecine, pensa que la vie que devait mener son patient ne devait pas être de tout repos, peu importe à quoi il occupait ses nuits, c'était un jeu _dangereux._ Un jeu _bien trop dangereux_ et pour ce coup-là il n'avait qu'un essai, une seule et unique vie qu'il mettait délibérément sur le fil depuis un bon moment déjà à en croire ses séquelles.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais gamin… et que ça ne te coûtera pas trop cher… »

Elle reporta son attention vers les deux amis qui l'accompagnaient, espérant pouvoir tirer certaines choses au clair et faire la lumière sur ces suspicions qui la travaillent depuis leur admission.

* * *

Momo inspecta Rosinante sous toutes les coutures, lui demandant de faire certains gestes à une certaine vitesse pour voir où il en était et tout ça sous l'œil un peu trop scrutateur de l'aîné de son patient qui l'observait, ou plutôt qui fixait ses fines mains blanches qui tenaient fermement le jeune policier. Le plus jeune des Donquixote avait l'air de s'en sortir plutôt bien vu les hochements de têtes répétitifs de la chirurgienne rousse qui s'occupait de lui avec une grande attention.

« Il pourra sortir ? redemanda Doflamingo plus pour forcer les médecins à lui dire oui que pour s'en informer réellement.

\- Oui... répondit Momo sans le regarder. »

Doflamingo et Rosinante eurent tous deux un petit sourire soulagé. Alors que la jeune femme faisait signe au plus jeune de se recoucher, elle se redressa et s'attacha les cheveux, allant noter sur un calepin deux ou trois petits observations avant de le passer à Monet.

« Demain, précisa Momo, dans un sourire un peu fourbe. »

Si Law avait pu avoir un appareil photo à ce moment-là... Il ne se serait certainement pas gêné pour prendre le visage de l'aîné Donquixote en photo, tant sa figure déconfite lui fit plaisir à voir. Monet ne se gêna pas pour rire avant de s'éclipser après qu'elle ait entendu son bipeur. On l'appelait pour venir participer à une opération sur un jeune homme qui venait tout juste de rentrer.

Dans la salle d'attente, Rae somnolait à moitié couchée sur les cuisses de Killer qui lui caressait les cheveux avec lenteur, glissant ses doigts dans la tignasse crépue et douce de son amie. Elle ressemblait à une enfant comme ça. Ils attendaient que Kid soit pris en charge, mais le regard du médecin qui les avait reçus inquiéta un peu le grand blond : elle avait l'œil expert, elle avait dû voir que lui et Rae étaient aussi blessés, ça l'inquiéta rien que d'y repenser. Killer et Rae pouvait se débrouiller, leurs blessures n'avaient pas l'air si grave - de l'extérieur -, de ce fait, il ne voulait pas s'attarder ici : il fallait qu'on s'occupe de Kid. Dans un soupir, Killer souleva Rae et l'assis sur ses genoux, calant la tête de la jeune femme contre son torse pour qu'elle n'ait pas de douleurs aux côtes à son réveil.

Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, et qu'il fallait qu'ils arrêtent. Qu'est-ce que Franky dirait si ses trois employés clamsaient, tués par des dealers durant une de leurs escapades nocturnes ? De plus, avec ces activités peu recommandables, Killer avait dû déménager trois fois. Ces types finiraient par avoir leur peau un jour, il fallait que ça cesse... Ou alors qu'ils se fassent oublier. Voire que quelqu'un mette du plomb - figurément parlant – à cet imbécile de Kid. Le grand blond serra sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune femme endormie sur lui. Il jeta à un œil à Rae avant d'arranger maladroitement ses cheveux et de lui embrasser le front de ses lèvres écorchées, vestiges d'une survie obtenue difficilement : de ce soir où il s'était arraché des flammes de l'ancien orphelinat où il vivait, avant d'être transféré ici avec Kid. C'est ici qu'ils avaient rencontré Rae. Elle et ses grands yeux verts qui ne brillaient jamais. Elle et son visage inlassablement neutre, elle et ses petits bras, elle et sa petitesse, elle et ses hanches larges, elle et son rire discret.

Il soupira de nouveau.

L'idée que Kid puisse mourir le terrifiait tout autant que celle où Rae pourrait mourir. Et l'éventualité que ça soit lui, Killer, qui finisse par mourir avant eux le terrorisait tout autant : il savait que Rae était capable, mais il était sûr que Kid deviendrait rapidement incontrôlable, même pour la jeune femme. Non, il devait rester en vie, ne serait-ce que pour ces deux-là.

Il le devait.

* * *

 _C'est ainsi que s'achève le troisième chapitre )_

 _Puisse-t-il avoir répondu à vos attentes !_

 ** _Laissez-nous votre avis en commentaire, savoir ce que vous en avez pensé nous fait toujours plaisir et nous aide à nous améliorer dans l'écriture de la suite, alors n'hésitez pas :D_**

 ** _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de nous lire et en espérant vous revoir au prochain chapitre ! :3_**

 **Infinite Interstellar Time & Bepo Is sorry.**

* * *

Un remerciement tout particulier à Pika Pika Chu, Loodp (en espérant que la suite te satisfait tout autant, sinon plus, que le prologue ^^), djabs, dhharlfah et Heichou Marie (pour ton magnifique commentaire, nous prenons note de tes remarques sois-en sure !) qui se sont donnés la peine de nous faire connaître leur avis en nous laissant un commentaire.

Un remerciement aussi à Lee Sung Young, Heichou Marie (encore merci !) et ma chère Infinite Interstellar Time sans qui cette fiction n'aurait jamais pu voir le jour, qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leur liste de favoris et qui la suivent depuis son commencement : merci beaucoup !

Enfin, merci à Loodp (dont le joli commentaire nous avait déjà immensément fait plaisir), à Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 (j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo ^^) et à yuki-neko qui ont suivi cette histoire et qui j'espère continueront à l'apprécier.

Et bien évidemment merci à vous qui êtes venus lire cette histoire, même sans nous donner votre avis, sachez que nous serions très heureuses de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé et n'hésitez pas à commenter si le cœur vous en dit )

 **Merci infiniment à vous tous.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour à vous et très heureuses de vous présenter un nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Merci à Pika Pika Chu et Heichou Marie qui ont eu la gentillesse de commenter le précédent chapitre, on se retrouve plus bas en fin de chapitre ^^**_

* * *

 _ **Cette histoire en ses différents chapitres est écrite avec**_ **Infinite Interstellar Time** _**qui est une amie et auteure que je respecte, si le cœur vous en dit je vous conseille d'aller lire certains de ses écrits qui valent la peine d'être lus x)**_

 _ **One Piece et ses personnages sont la fabuleuse création d'**_ **Eiichiro Oda** _ **qui a le don de nous faire vibrer avec des nouveaux chapitres toutes les semaines, le mérite lui en revient.**_

* * *

 _ **Place à la suite avec ce chapitre qui a mis un peu plus de temps à sortir mais pour notre défense il est plus long d'un quart que les précédents !**_

 _ **En espérant qu'il vous plaise,**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IV** **:** **Quand l'extraordinaire devient** **…** **mon ordinaire**

« […] J'ai toujours su quelque part au fond de moi que ça ne durerait pas, qu'il était impossible que cela puisse continuer ainsi, que cette paix n'était qu'un état transitoire. Elle ne durera pas, elle ne devait pas durer et elle n'a pas durée.

Cela avait commencé doucement, modifiant imperceptiblement les hommes et les lieux, aussi surement que le tremblement d'une vague approchant la côte secouait les innombrables grains de sable y reposant. Cette vague au départ n'a nulle énergie, nulle consistance, elle est encore en formation. Les signes précurseurs ne sont pas assez visibles pour engendrer une réaction suffisamment importante mais la menace, elle, est là, bien réelle. Ce n'est que lorsque cette vague commence à enfler, faisant monter un grondement sourd qui parvient aux oreilles de certains, que l'on commence alors à prendre conscience que quelque chose se prépare, peu à peu ce grondement s'intensifie et le tumulte de la houle approchant de plus en plus, la vague devient visible, on l'aperçoit monter à toute vitesse, emportant dans sa course effrénée une quantité d'eau colossale qui lui sert à se renforcer. On la voit venir et l'on ne peut pas encore prévoir la taille qu'elle aura, les dégâts qu'elle causera, les bouleversements qu'elle initiera. Ce n'est qu'arrivée à proximité des côtes que l'on prend alors la pleine mesure de cet évènement et des conséquences notables qu'il laissera parfois à jamais, que l'on remarque une fois qu'elle est trop proche pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l'éviter, l'arrêter ou même l'atténuer.

La machine était lancée et tout ce qu'il nous restait à faire était de suivre jusqu'au bout le déroulement de ce mécanisme, d'attendre que la vague ne vienne se briser avec fracas sur le rivage pour disparaitre aussi soudainement qu'elle n'était apparue dans un enfer d'écume.

Une fois tout ceci fini et le calme revenu, il ne restait rien qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'un tel chaos venait d'y prendre place pour s'évanouir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Il ne restait plus que le silence assourdissant.

Ce calme qui recouvre tout, qui s'élève par-delà les protestations, les cris, les bruits des vivants.

Ce silence qui nous laisse pour une fois encore face à une page blanche, ce silence pacificateur qui remet les compteurs à zéro et efface tout.

 _(aller à la page suivante)_

C'était bel et bien le mécanisme qui était à l'œuvre sous mes yeux, pendant que j'écrivais je sentais que le monde qui m'entoure évoluait, qu'il prenait un tour de plus en plus inquiétant et tout cela sous mes yeux, sans que je ne sois capable d'agir pour inverser la tendance qui s'imposait avec toujours plus de force.

 _As I was writing… …things started to change…_

Pendant que j'écrivais je me retrouvais confronté à une succession d'éléments tous plus déroutants les uns que les autres et qui m'amenaient à craindre le pire…

 _As I was writing_ , 26 nov. 20XX. »

C'était le genre de brouillons que Luffy prenait pour faire ses devoirs, il les voyait souvent traîner sur le bureau de son frère et se disait que vu la masse de papier qui s'y amoncelait, ce n'étaient pas quelques malheureuses feuilles qui allaient manquer à Sabo…

* * *

Ce matin, le réveil fut particulièrement difficile pour certains. Bien que ce soit les vacances, cette ville ne se vidait jamais de sa population, ce qui paraissait terrible tout de même.

Donc, ce matin, après une énième nuit mouvementée passée au casino, Tesoro fut réveillé par un poids sur son bras et une forte odeur de parfum féminin qui planait dans l'air. Un parfum féminin ? Il avait dû finir en charmante compagnie. Ouvrant un de ses yeux, il inspecta rapidement la pièce et manqua de crier son mécontentement en constatant qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Se dégageant avec une infinie délicatesse, il ne prit pas la peine de regarder la jeune femme près de lui et repéra ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce avant de tout récupérer. Le grand blond s'en alla s'habiller dans le couloir, faisant un tour dans le petit appartement pour être bien sûr qu'il n'oubliait rien. Rassuré mais exténué, il s'en alla sans rien dire, sans laisser de mot, comme il l'avait souvent fait auparavant.

La langue pâteuse, les cheveux défaits et les vêtements froissés, il tira son téléphone pour composer le numéro de son meilleur ami, qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il n'allait tout de même pas rentrer en bus avec tous ces gens, il valait mieux que cela enfin…

« M'allô ? marmonna une voix endormie à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Doffy ?

\- Hmmrr ?

\- C'est Tesoro.

\- Ah, fit la voix de Doflamingo qui trahissait un sourire. Alors, comment c'était ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Bah, avec la nana d'hier soir ? Bon choix, bon choix… SI j'étais arrivé dix minutes plus tôt, c'est avec moi qu'elle serait ce matin. »

Gild roula des yeux. Hier soir avait été une soirée spéciale : pour l'occasion, ils avaient tamisé les lumières près des bars et des pistes de danses et étrangement, l'ambiance avait été on ne peut plus propice aux avances salaces, aux frottages désirés ou non, et la désinhibition avait été la clé de voûte de cette soirée. Quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang et la vision de Tesoro avait chuté, ses critères de beauté avaient plus ou moins claqué la porte et quant à lui, il avait cédé aux avances d'une femme. Une femme, juste ça, il ne se souvenait même pas de la couleur de ses cheveux, voire de ses yeux. Même au réveil, il n'avait pas pris la peine de jeter un œil à cette inconnue. Pas le temps, pas l'envie. Il se demanda encore comment il avait fait pour atterrir ici, chez elle, dans cette partie de la ville.

Tant mieux après tout. Il n'aurait pas su comment la jeter s'ils s'étaient retrouvés chez lui.

« Mouais… Bon… Tu peux venir m'chercher ?

\- Quoi ? Attends, attends, attends… T'es où là ? »

Un bruissement de draps se fit entendre, visiblement le Donquixote était encore couché et n'avait aucune envie de lever ses fesses. Tesoro l'imaginait clairement, les yeux fermés, une main dans ses cheveux ou sur son torse, l'autre tenant son téléphone portable, alors qu'il se roulait sur son lit, pesant le pour et le contre quant à se lever ou non. Histoire de répondre à la question qu'on venait de lui poser, Gild chercha le nom de la rue en question, profitant de cette occasion pour s'éloigner de cet immeuble qui était noté au numéro « **43** ». Parfait, il ne manquait plus que le nom de la rue, et il l'ajoutera à sa _blacklist_. _Blacklist_ de toutes les adresses qu'il ne devait plus fréquenter, _pour des raisons évidentes_.

Après avoir répondu à Doflamingo, ce dernier eut un ricanement qui fit bruyamment soupirer Gild.

« J'appelle Rosi'…

\- Doflamingo t'es sérieux ?

\- Allez, je te fais une fleur : Rosinante passe te chercher et moi je te prépare un café. Et tu pourras même utiliser ma douche. Oh tiens, on a fait installer un sauna, tu voudras l'essayer ?

\- Salaud… Le café a intérêt à être bon…

\- Il sera bon pour toi, ne t'en fais pas, allez, à toute. »

Tesoro raccrocha et alla attendre la voiture de police au bout de la rue. Heureusement que Doflamingo était son meilleur ami. Heureusement pour le Donquixote surtout…

* * *

Ce matin, la mère d'Hamako l'avait réveillée assez sauvagement et ne lui avait pas laissé d'autre choix que de la suivre jusqu'à son cabinet, qu'elle partageait avec d'autres de ses collègues. Pour quelle raison ? « _Tu as assez passé de temps seule dans cette maison à ne rien faire. Tu viens avec moi._ »

Hamako n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que la vraie raison était que sa mère ne voulait pas la voir traîner avec ses amis. Les parents de la jeune femme avaient vraiment un problème avec les fréquentations de leur fille, aussi inoffensives soient-elles. C'est avec une lenteur et une mauvaise foi non feinte qu'elle marcha derrière sa mère dont les talons qui claquaient à répétition contre le bitume, résonnaient dans sa tête désagréablement.

En entrant, sa mère salua la secrétaire et un ou deux de ses collègues, mollement imitée par sa fille qui cherchait la première occasion d'envoyer un message à Sanji pour l'empêcher de venir sonner chez elle, lui évitant de se déplacer pour rien. Une fois dans le bureau de sa génitrice, la jeune femme blonde se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, regardant le bureau, rangé au millimètre près. C'est les yeux ensommeillés qu'elle observa sa mère commencer à travailler, triant les dossiers, rangeant, arrangeant de gros classeurs sur les étagères de son imposante bibliothèque. Petite, venir ici était comme une récréation pour elle, l'odeur des bureaux lui plaisait et voir toute cette paperasse la fascinait. Aujourd'hui, à part lui donner le sentiment d'un profond ennui, cela ne lui faisait plus rien.

« Rends-toi utile et apporte ça à mon collègue Maître Dracule.

\- Qui ça ? demanda Hamako qui se réveilla en sursaut. »

Le profond soupir agacé de sa mère la contraria, et encore plus quand elle la vit poser assez sèchement des pièces et un billet sur les dossiers.

« Va apporter ces dossiers à mon collègue Maître Dracule, puis va t'acheter de quoi déjeuner pour te réveiller un peu, tu fais peine à voir !

\- Hm. »

Hamako ne proposa pas à sa mère de lui prendre quelque chose, cette dernière avait toujours de quoi la dépanner dans son sac. Alors qu'elle sortit, la jeune femme blonde ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de se remémorer le chemin jusqu'au bureau du Dracule. Elle le connaissait depuis le lycée, elle avait déjà fait un stage avec lui d'une semaine. Elle l'aimait bien, même s'il était un peu… Bizarre selon d'autres personnes. Même sa secrétaire personnelle avait été très étonné de le voir parler autant à l'adolescente de l'époque.

Avec l'Université, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de retourner le voir, mais bon… Aujourd'hui serait la première fois depuis un an, il serait sûrement content, ça lui fera une surprise !

Aimait-il seulement les surprises ?

Bah, elle verra bien. Ah, voilà la porte ! Une large porte d'un bois vernis, avec une plaque dorée, sur laquelle on pouvait lire distinctement : « Maître Dracule Mihawk. » Après une profonde inspiration, l'étudiante toqua quatre fois à la porte, attendant une réponse.

Un silence se fit entendre pendant quelques instants avant qu'une voix forte ne se fasse entendre en prononçant nettement et distinctement « Entrez ». En franchissant la porte la blonde se retrouva face à l'homme à l'air le plus lugubre qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, oui c'est sûr, pas de doute c'était bien lui. Ses traits se détendirent imperceptiblement en la reconnaissant et il avisa les documents sous son bras en voilà une de visite à laquelle il ne se serait pas attendu ! Enfin, c'était plutôt agréable de l'avoir, il la savait concentrée et capable de faire de très bonnes choses quand elle en avait la motivation nécessaire.

« Bonjour, commença-t-elle timidement, les yeux baissés vers le tapis foncé et l'air somnolant.

\- Bonjour. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Je… Euh… Oui ! Ce sont des dossiers que je dois vous transmettre de la part de ma mère.

\- Oh, eh bien tu la remercieras de ma part. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce, au moment où elle posait la main sur la poignée une voix se fit entendre : « Et merci à toi de t'être déplacée pour me l'apporter, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. »

En se retournant elle se dit qu'il devait être de bien bonne humeur ce jour-ci, réussir à caser autant de mots dans une seule phrase, sans tirer une tronche patibulaire, respect ! Elle lui sourit et s'apprêta pousser la porte avant qu'il ne l'interrompe une seconde fois pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait rester là au lieu de retourner dans le bureau de sa mère, chose qu'elle accepta, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser d'elle en prétextant avoir dû attendre que _Me Mihawk_ n'arrive pour pouvoir lui délivrer les documents en main propre.

Elle finit par s'asseoir dans un fauteuil pourpre assez profond et vraiment confortable, ah la voilà qui se sentait s'assoupir à nouveau. Dans le cabinet à la lourde porte actuellement fermée rien ne saurait briser le calme de ce lieu, les rideaux grenat tirés donnaient un effet tamisé à la faible lumière se dégageant des lampes et créait une sorte d'espace clos, un lieu singulièrement apaisant où rien, pas même le grattement de la plume de l'avocat sur les feuilles qu'il remplissait de son écriture serrée, ne saurait interrompre. Aucun des deux ne parlait, à tel point que la blonde s'endormit sans en avoir conscience. Le son d'un téléphone vibrant et son résonnement désagréable la tirèrent de sa rêverie, ouvrant doucement ses paupières, elle regarda à ses côtés et finit par remarquer que c'était le sien ça et le fait qu'elle venait de déranger le brun qui avait levé la tête vers elle, déconcentré et les lèvres pincées masquant tant bien que mal son agacement. Elle s'excusa et sortit pour prendre l'appel en se rendant compte qu'elle avait déjà manqué trois et qu'il était midi passée ! Ah oui, pas étonnant qu'il en ait eu marre à ce niveau-là ! Elle se demandait encore comme il avait fait pour ne rien lui dire, il devait vraiment être de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui ou alors le dossier était intéressant, cela pouvait être l'un comme l'autre.

S'attendant à entendre la voix irritée de sa mère elle fut surprise quand elle entendit une voix bien trop familière à son goût qui venait de lui faire réaliser qu'elle avait oublié de faire quelque chose… Encore…

« Sanji ?

\- Bah oui qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? répondit-il essoufflé.

\- Ecoute je voulais t'envoyer un message, je…

\- T'es où ?! Et pourquoi tu répondais pas avant ? Ça fait déjà trois fois que je t'appelle tu sais ? Je commençais à croire qu'il t'était arrivé un truc !

\- Oui c'est ce que je voulais te dire, je…

\- Je suis devant chez toi, tu descends ? La vache, j'ai bien cru arriver en retard, je te raconte pas la galère pour sortir de chez moi avec Yonji dans les pattes… Cette teigne m'aura un jour… Enfin bon, je m'attends à accueil des plus chaleureux à mon retour de la part de mon cher paternel…

\- Bah en fait je peux pas venir t'ouvrir parce que…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! lança-t-il paniqué en la coupant une troisième fois, celle de trop dirait la blonde.

\- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER ET ARRETER DE ME M'INTERROMPRE ?!

\- … Euh… T'es sûre que ça va ? parvint-il à articuler d'une toute petite voix.

\- Oui t'inquiètes ça va, détends-toi, on dirait mon père… Bon alors ma mère m'est tombée dessus ce matin en disant qu'elle voulait me trouver de quoi combler mes journées, elle m'a traîné à son cabinet sans rien me laisser le temps de faire ni de comprendre et depuis elle me séquestre ici, finit-elle lassée.

\- Ah… Je vois. C'est fichu pour qu'on puisse se voir aujourd'hui alors ?

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air… Je suis désolée que tu aies dû te déplacer pour rien, t'as même couru pour arriver à l'heure…

En fait, comme je le disais tout à l'heure avant que tu ne me coupes, je voulais t'envoyer un message pour te prévenir que c'était pas la peine de sortir de chez toi mais ma mère m'a envoyé faire une commission chez un de ses collègues, collègue dont le bureau est trop confortable et bien chauffé en plus.

\- Tu t'es endormie avant ?

\- Bingo ! rit-elle. Je suis vraiment désolée.

\- C'est rien, t'en fais pas. Tes parents sont vraiment quelque chose… Moi qui croyais que j'avais touché le fond avec ma famille, t'aurais vu la tête de Reiju le jour où elle m'a vu entrer par la fenêtre de chez toi, ricana-t-il.

\- Oui je m'en souviens, ah ha aha ha. Elle était venue sonner à ma porte en me disant qu'elle avait vu un voleur s'introduire dans le salon.

Enfin bon, encore désolée pour aujourd'hui, je te laisse, je vais devoir y aller avant qu'elle ne me retrouve…

\- Compris, à plus.

\- A bientôt. »

Elle soupira en raccrochant, dire que ses parents ne pouvaient pas le voir…

Hamako passa la tête dans le bureau du brun, son regard se posant sur les dossiers s'empilant à divers endroits en plus de ceux qui tapissaient les étagères.

« Ça ne s'arrange toujours pas avec tes parents ? » demanda-t-il, ayant capté quelques bribes de sa conversation malgré la porte fermée.

\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Tu sais, ta mère est quelqu'un de très occupé, elle est très professionnelle et toujours appliquée.

\- Oui c'est sûr qu'elle douée dans son travail, avec ses collègues et même avec les étrangers, tout comme mon père d'ailleurs… Mais avec sa propre fille, il ne reste pas grand monde… »

Détournant les yeux, elle se leva et annonça qu'elle allait manger. Il acquiesça et la regarda partir.

Elle prenait enfin l'air, déambulant dans les rues, elle secouait les pièces au fond de sa poche quand elle s'immobilisa en croyant reconnaitre quelqu'un.

* * *

Assis confortablement sur le canapé rembourré des frères Donquixote, Tesoro sirotait lentement son café comme s'il s'était s'agit de la plus rare des liqueurs. Bon il fallait admettre qu'il n'avait pas menti le bougre, son café était dé-li-ci-eux ! Rosinante fumait tranquillement tandis que Doflamingo, toujours accompagné de ses lunettes le fixait en souriant d'un air qui en disait long, les doigts entremêlés. Il comptait lui tirer les vers du nez, il fallait qu'il s'en aille au plus vite s'il voulait avoir encore un espoir d'échapper à l'interrogatoire en règle qui l'attendait avec le flamant rose. En plus, il sentait que ces deux-là devaient parler, soit il les laissera donc tranquille pour causer.

A peine eût-il franchi le pas de la porte après de brèves salutations, qu'il entendit le plus jeune dire :

« Je dois déménager Doffy, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Les gens commencent à se douter de quelque chose, les collègues vont me suspecter de te couvrir et ils vont tout découvrir s'ils ont l'intelligence de creuser un peu. Il faut mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous, tout est bon à prendre je dirai que j'ai déménagé pour être plus près de mon travail et du commissariat.

\- Tu penses vraiment que ce soit la bonne solution Rosi ? s'enquit l'aîné des Donquixote, l'air soudainement plus sérieux. »

Rosinante tira sur sa cigarette avant de longuement soupirer, libérant un léger nuage de fumée devant lui. Son regard noisette perdu dans le vide, il eut pendant un bref instant, des picotements le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce phénomène se manifestait quand il était stressé ou alors très anxieux, ce qui présentement était le cas.

« Tu sais très bien qu'on a rien à se reprocher dans l'histoire, soupira Doflamingo en croisant les bras. Nous étions juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…

\- Doflamingo… soupira à son tour Rosinante. Ce n'est pas aussi simple. On avait – et surtout toi en fait - des fréquentations de _merde_ à l'époque ! On marchait sur la limite du politiquement correct, tu le sais tout autant que moi ! Qu'on ait réussi à s'en sortir, franchement, aujourd'hui encore je me demande comment on a fait pour y parvenir, mais je refuse de te voir aller en prison à cause d'un crime que tu n'as pas commis, mais auquel _tu as possiblement participé sans le savoir_ ! »

Doflamingo, en entendant les dernières paroles de son jeune frère écarquilla les yeux et manqua de le gifler avec une puissance folle. A la place, il se retint, baissant progressivement son bras qui tremblait. Rosinante ne cilla pas, ce sujet était tabou entre les deux frères, et le simple fait d'en parler rendait les choses très tendues.

« Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, finit par lâcher Doflamingo. Qui s'occupera de toi ?

\- Doffy… Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, je suis grand maintenant, hm ? »

En disant cela, le plus jeune s'avança vers son aîné et le serra contre lui, souriant en sentant la main de son frère sur sa tête.

« Je t'aiderai à trouver un appartement si tu veux, dit Doflamingo qui semblait être calmé et résigné.

\- Oh merci ! Hm, d'ailleurs, il faudra peut-être commencer à mettre Mihawk dans la confidence tu ne crois pas ? Histoire qu'il finisse par être au courant, pour qu'il puisse agir rapidement si… Un jour… Enfin, tu m'as compris. »

Doflamingo soupira de nouveau, avec plus de force cette fois. Passant une main sur ses yeux, il réfléchit de longues secondes avant d'aller dans sa chambre prendre son portable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Rosinante.

\- Bah, je mets Hawk-chou dans la confidence ! Fufufufu ! »

* * *

Maintenant que Sanji savait que son amie n'était pas disponible, il avait préféré aller se balader plutôt que de rentrer chez lui. Quitte à être confronté à son père, autant que ça soit plus tard, quand il aurait la tête ailleurs, ainsi, il n'entendrait que le quart de ce que son père lui débiterait. Pour terminer l'engueulade, le jeune Vinsmoke, troisième fils du nom dirait amen à tout ce que son père lui aurait balancé – tout en sachant qu'il n'en aurait pas écouté un traître mot - puis irait dans sa chambre, où il serait rejoint pas ses deux grands-frères qui se moqueraient de lui allègrement, avant que la soirée ne se finisse sur un **Super Smash Bros Brawl** sur la Wii qui se trouvait actuellement dans la chambre de Sanji, allez savoir pourquoi.

Mais bien que sa balade lui plaise, il ne savait pas quoi faire, de plus il commençait à avoir faim : son estomac le rappelait à l'ordre. Alors maintenant le voilà qui cherchait un restaurant ou une sandwicherie pas trop dégueu et pas trop cher pour qu'il puisse se sustenter. Ah, et dire qu'à l'autre bout de la ville, il y avait des restaurants vraiment sympas, il n'était pas allé se balader du bon côté !

Sentant ses sourcils se froncer sur son front, Sanji fut surpris quand soudainement il sentit un poids sur son dos qui le fit courber en deux. Se retournant vivement près à en coller une à l'assaillant qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand…

« Hamako ?

\- Heeeeey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je pourrai te dire la même chose, rétorqua Sanji en sentant ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire.

\- Ma mère bosse ici, dit-elle en pointant le cabinet derrière elle, sur la rue d'en face. Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ?

\- Hm ? Je me baladais, je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, expliqua le blond en regardant vaguement autour d'eux. »

Hamako eut un large sourire, avant de prendre le bras de Sanji et de reprendre sa recherche de restaurants ou autre enseigne digne de les nourrir convenablement. Alors qu'ils discutaient et riaient sur le chemin, ils, du mois, elle ne remarqua pas le regard mordoré d'un certain avocat qui l'observait passer dans la rue, debout à sa fenêtre, une tasse de café fumante à la main. Portant la tasse à ses lèvres, il arqua un sourcil en entendant son téléphone portable sonner.

C'était terrible.

Le parfum de cette gamine emplissait son bureau.

Le pire étant qu'il _adorait cette odeur_ …

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore stupide flamant rose ? soupira Mihawk en décrochant. »

Son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil se retint de lui répondre en une réplique tout aussi affectueuse, à la place le grand blond laissa échapper son rire si caractéristique avant de se décider à lui donner une réponse, après tout c'était lui qui l'avait appelé.

« Bonjour Mihawk, toujours un plaisir, vraiment.

\- Je te préviens… Si tu comptes me faire perdre mon temps tu vas…

\- Oh doucement… l'interrompit-il de sa voix doucereuse, et moi qui croyait que je t'avais manqué, fufufu...

\- Doflamingo…

\- Ouiii ? Je t'appelle sur l'avis de mon frère t'agites pas, lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Tu te souviens du dossier sur lequel on avait mis Corazon avant qu'on arrive ici ? J'aurais besoin que tu me le mettes sous bonne garde au-cas où… Tu sais, juste par précaution, il s'inquiète tellement à propos du passé.

\- Bien, ce sera fait. Autre chose ?

\- Non ça ira merci… Quoique… J'aimerai que tu te tiennes prêt si jamais les choses tournent mal, on aura sûrement besoin de ton aide à ce moment-là.

\- Entendu, avant que tu ne raccroches y a-t-il autre chose que je dois savoir ?

\- Je ne crois pas… acheva le Donquixote d'une voix basse … pour le moment en tout cas… »

Sur cela il mit fin à l'appel et alla rejoindre son frère qui l'attendait dans leur cuisine, laissant le quadragénaire brun aux prises avec ses pensées se bousculant à vive allure.

« J'espère que tu n'as rien fait qui puisse aggraver ta situation, Donquixote Doflamingo… Parce que si tu perds tes ailes, tu ne seras pas seul dans ta chute et tu risques d'y entrainer ceux qui te sont le plus proche, jusqu'à causer leur propre perte… »

Soupirant longuement, il finit sa tasse de café et se pencha sur le dossier que lui avait ramené la blonde en début de matinée. Feuilletant les pages, examinant d'un œil distrait les photos des lieux et des diverses pièces à conviction il finit par remarquer qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un dossier identique à quatorze autres dont sa collègue et ses collaborateurs se chargeaient déjà. Vu la charge de travail pas étonnant qu'elle lui ait demandé du renfort.

D'après les procès-verbaux dressés par les policiers arrivés sur place et qui ont pu mettre fin à l'altercation, il s'agissait d'un groupe de quinze personnes qui s'en étaient pris à trois jeunes : deux hommes et une femme, blessant plus ou moins gravement l'un d'eux ainsi que celle-ci et envoyant le dernier inconscient et gravement blessé à l'hôpital. Son pronostic vital était engagé selon les médecins… Autant dire que la bande de voyous ne l'avait pas raté, si les policiers n'étaient pas intervenus son client et sa bande étaient bons pour inculpation d'homicide… Quelle galère…

Alors qu'il ruminait dans son coin, debout à la fenêtre, il revit passer la fille de sa collègue, accompagnée de son _ami…_

* * *

 _Commissariat central, 18:32 :_

Toujours en pleine effervescence, fourmillant des allées et venues du personnel, des visites qui s'enchaînaient quotidiennement à un rythme infernal, voilà ce qu'était le commissariat. C'était ce lieu que Corazon affectionnait tant, parce qu'il lui donnait la sensation qu'il œuvrait pour faire émerger le bien et triompher la lumière en ce lieu empli par les ténèbres.

Il pouvait y chasser ses propres démons, faire disparaître pour un court moment de répit cette obscurité qui le rongeait plus qu'il ne saurait l'admettre.

Sortant maladroitement de son véhicule de fonction, manquant de perdre l'équilibre et de trébucher pour la énième fois de la journée, il leva les yeux vers le ciel qui rosissait à vue d'œil, prenant cette teinte si apaisante, le temps était doux et le vent frais. Le bruit de ses pas se répercutant sur le sol cimenté créait un écho adoucissant l'atmosphère en perpétuelle ébullition qui caractérisait si bien son lieu de travail. Essayant de se frayer un chemin à travers ce fracas, il finit par arriver devant un bureau sur lequel Tashigi s'évertuait à lire un compte-rendu sur la photo des collègues du bureau. Elle datait de l'année dernière cette photo, elle avait été prise lors de la fête pour l'arrivée de Corazon dans leur unité et la brune semblait l'avoir très à cœur, tout comme son travail d'ailleurs. Tournant la tête en direction de quelques collègues riant sous cape, le blond finit par se rendre compte qu'ils avaient pris les lunettes du sergent, ceci expliquait la précédente scène qui était – il fallait l'avouer – assez déroutante.

Une fois que celle-ci retrouva son dû, elle expliqua - gênée par sa précédente maladresse - au Donquixote que le commissariat était plein à craquer aujourd'hui, en cause, le coup de filet de la nuit dernière. Avec l'arrestation de quinze personnes les salles de garde à vue étaient pleines et hors de question de les laisser partir tout de suite, ce qui malheureusement compliquait grandement la tâche des forces de l'ordre, ils se retrouvaient obligés d'attendre des heures durant avec les personnes arrêtées sur les sièges réservés aux visiteurs. Un problème en créait un autre et la situation n'était pas loin de déraper, voire de devenir ingérable. Corazon se fit alors un devoir d'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait, il demanda au sergent qui avait la charge de mener les interrogatoires, sa réponse, qui ne se fit pas attendre, le pétrifia sur place.

« Et tu sais qui mène les interrogatoires ?

\- Smoker… avoua-t-elle l'air mal-à-l'aise. »

Et il n'était pas connu pour être tendre avec les suspects, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient empêtrés dans des affaires de cette gravité et possiblement liés à tout un réseau nébuleux. Pressant le pas, il se devait d'intervenir avant que cela ne dégénère…

* * *

De son côté si Kid à l'hôpital n'avait pas souhaité porter plainte, c'était en tout cas ce qu'avaient affirmé ses amis, il n'avait pas non plus daigné ouvrir les yeux depuis son opération, il y a déjà plusieurs heures. Des médecins avaient fini par prendre soin des blessures de Rae et Killer qui s'avéraient être superficielles et ils attendaient maintenant impatiemment que leur ami roux se réveille.

Momo qui faisait sa ronde de son côté, venait vérifier que les patients ne manquaient de rien et que tout allait bien pour eux, entrant dans la chambre du jeune homme dont Monet avait participé à l'opération, elle remarqua qu'elle était vide. Tiens donc, il lui semblait pourtant qu'il était accompagné… Elle jeta un coup d'œil machinal à sa montre avant de se saisir du porte-bloc au pied du lit, auquel le dossier du patient était fixé, lisant les conclusions du chirurgien elle finit par lever les yeux vers son nom quand le document lui échappa des mains, chutant lourdement sur le sol. Elle se précipita vers le patient, l'air bouleversée.

« Kid… ! »

Dans le couloir Rae et Killer revenaient avec leurs boissons, ils venaient de prévenir Franky qu'ils auraient besoin d'une semaine de repos, enfin surtout Kid, en lui épargnant bien évidemment les détails, lui assurant qu'il obtiendrait plus de précisions à leur retour, ce dernier leur avait souhaité un « bon rétablissement » avec des tremblements dans la voix, à bien y réfléchir il devait encore pleurer. Ce qu'il pouvait être émotif celui-là…

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de trouver un médecin, une rousse qui ne semblait pas parvenir à réaliser ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux en fixant le visage du roux endormi.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? pensa Killer »_

Killer regarda étrangement cette femme, une sensation de déjà vue secoua vigoureusement chacun de ses neurones sans qu'il ne puisse avoir un quelconque souvenir en mémoire. Rae pour sa part, resta plantée près de Killer, collant doucement sa joue au biceps fort du blond, pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

La scène lui parut surprenante, quoique, peut-être banale quelque part : la femme médecin, une rousse dans le mètre soixante-dix, regardait, hébétée le visage de Kid. A terre, son porte-bloc avait laissé s'échapper quelques feuilles dans sa chute, tapissant ainsi une partie du sol blanc cassé de la chambre. Ses lèvres rouges tremblaient sensiblement, sa bouche, entrouverte, témoignait de son état de choc. Elle peinait sûrement à reprendre ses esprits. Cette scène, pour Rae ne voulait dire qu'une chose : cette femme connaissait Kid.

Momo fixait Kid, ayant l'impression que son cœur s'affaissait dans sa poitrine. La jeune femme avança de quelques pas, posa une main sur le bras perfusé du jeune homme roux et l'autre, elle hésita à la poser sur la joue du mécanicien avant de vraiment le faire. Elle glissa ses longs doigts fins sur la peau lisse de la joue du rouquin.

« Kid, murmura-t-elle en l'observant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais l… »

La chirurgienne n'acheva pas sa phrase qu'elle sembla reprendre ses esprits et lâcha un peu précipitamment le patient, comme si ce simple contact avec lui allait lui provoquer quelque chose de bien plus grave. Momo ramassa ses papiers et le porte-bloc qui les tenait, remarquant tout juste la présence de Killer et Rae sur le pas de la porte. Les trois personnes se dévisagèrent. Killer eut comme un éclat de souvenir en voyant la chirurgienne faire une étrange tête, comme si elle se forçait à réfléchir. Il ne put rien dire qu'elle s'excusa, tous ses documents ramassés et rattachés au porte-bloc, elle sortit promptement de la chambre.

« Surmenage ? marmonna Rae en la regardant passer.

\- J'en sais rien, mais je crois que je la connais… Faudrait que je lui demande, si elle revient.

\- Hmhm ? »

Le grand blond haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, décapsulant sa boisson, imité par Rae, qui alla se pencher un instant au-dessus de Kid pour l'observer, sous l'œil curieux de Killer. La jeune femme noire resta longuement à le dévisager, puis soupira ce qui fit hausser les sourcils du plus âgé du trio.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le balafré.

\- J'étais en train de me dire que, à son réveil, la première chose qu'il nous dirait serait que c'était génial. Et ensuite, une fois qu'on lui aura expliqué qu'on ne veut plus continuer ce genre d'escapades nocturnes, il va pousser sa gueulante, se plaindre et tout le tralala… J'en ai la migraine.

\- …. »

Killer ne répondit rien et ne fit qu'hausser les épaules tout en portant la canette à ses lèvres écorchées, se disant qu'au fond, Rae avait raison. Kid allait se montrer très persuasif, et il fallait que lui et Rae trouvent un moyen de le faire reconsidérer ses idées. Mais franchement, c'était très mal parti…

* * *

Dans la salle de repos, Momo avait machinalement caché ses mains qui tremblaient dans les poches de sa blouse, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avec rapidité, s'aidant ainsi à réfléchir.

Récapitulons.

On lui avait poliment demandé de faire sa ronde – demandé ou pas, elle l'aurait fait, c'était à son tour après tout - et elle était tombé sur… **Lui**. Combien de temps ça faisait ? Qu'elle avait perdu le contact avec lui, en tout cas ? Trop longtemps… Son cœur avait fait des loopings et son estomac n'était certainement pas dans le bon sens, ni au bon endroit, du moins, c'est l'impression qu'elle avait. Se servant une tasse de café bien serré, elle fit mine de prendre une petite pause quand elle vit un de ses collègues entrer.

Mais qu'est-ce que Kid fichait ici ? Et dans cet état de surcroît ! Ah oui, voilà, elle se souvenait de leur dernière conversation ! Enfin… Discussion… Dispute. Oui, dispute. Des bribes revenaient, péniblement, mais elles revenaient. Kid, sous ses airs de mauvais garçon plus entêté qu'un âne, souffrait d'une forme de dépendance affective. C'est ce que Momo avait remarqué sans jamais lui en avoir parlé.

Curieusement, c'était extrêmement paradoxal, car Kid était du genre solitaire, c'est les autres qui devaient dépendre de lui, pas l'inverse, et s'il se retrouvait seul, c'était la faute du monde, pas la sienne. Mais quand il était avec elle, il semblait _réclamer_ , cette attention que Momo pouvait lui procurer. La jeune femme avait une idée du pourquoi Kid agissait ainsi, et au fond d'elle, savait que c'était de sa faute. Lors de leur dispute, le jeune homme s'était plaint que Momo accordait trop d'importance à son travail, qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à lui. A savoir que Kid et Momo ont presque dix ans d'écart et cette dernière le maternait sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. De loin on aurait pu croire à une dispute de couple, mais à bien y réfléchir, ça se rapprochait plus d'une dispute entre une mère et son fils – tout en sachant que ces deux-là n'avaient aucun lien de sang ou d'alliance.

Après cette altercation, le sang de Momo lui avait conseillé de s'en aller, car elle risquait de commettre un meurtre si elle restait trop longtemps en présence de ce gamin. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus parlés, du moins, Momo avait essayé de reprendre contact, mais connaissant Kid, elle craignait qu'il ne soit trop buté pour juste accepter de simples excuses et qu'il en demanderait forcément plus.

Après une longue réflexion, la jeune femme se convainquît qu'elle irait lui parler à son réveil. Peut-être qu'il avait changé, même un peu, elle espérait du moins… Kid, c'était un peu son grand garçon…

Alors qu'elle pensait à cela, un doux sourire étira ses lèvres, sourire qu'elle adressa, sans faire attention, à son collègue Trafalgar Law quand elle l'entendit l'appeler. Ce sourire eut l'air de le surprendre, mais il ne dit rien.

« Tu peux venir une minute ? J'ai besoin de quelqu'un et tu es la seule disponible.

\- Hm, j'arrive. »

* * *

« Donc tu sais pas si ta mère va t'emmener dans son cabinet demain encore ? »

Sanji fit une moue ennuyée, c'était les vacances et il ne pouvait même pas profiter de sa meilleure amie qu'il voyait de moins en moins depuis qu'elle était à la fac et que lui travaillait. Avec leurs parents sur le dos en plus de cela, ça n'arrangeait franchement rien.

« Bah… J'en sais rien… Je me coucherai tôt ce soir, histoire que, si demain ma mère me réveille, je t'envoie un message assez rapidement pour que tu te déplaces pas pour rien, gloussa Hamako.

\- Heh… Sympa…

\- Oh, boude pas, j'y peux rien si ma mère me force à la suivre ! »

Hamako écarta grand ses bras, avança de trois pas et enlaça Sanji, écrasant son nez sur son torse, arrachant ainsi un sourire au cuisinier qui la serra contre lui, passant ses deux mains dans les cheveux blonds de son amie.

« Allez, rentre avant que ta mère nous surprenne, sourit-il.

\- Skype ce soir ?

\- Si j'arrive à m'isoler, oui, acquiesça Sanji d'un hochement de tête.

\- Bon, a plus blondie.

\- Salut ! »

Ils se firent la bise, puis après un dernier signe de main, Sanji s'éloigna tout en tirant une cigarette de sa poche qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour l'allumer. La jeune femme le regarda partir, sourit, puis retourna en traînant quelque peu des pieds dans le cabinet. Alors qu'elle marchait vers le bureau de sa mère, une vive lueur traversa son regard bleu-vert. Tournant les talons, elle se hâta vers le bureau du Dracule, toquant trois petits coups, elle attendit la permission de l'avocat avant d'entrer.

« Excusez-moi, mais je peux rester encore un peu avec vous ? Promis, cette fois, je mets mon téléphone en vibreur ! »

Avec ça, et en espérant que sa bonne humeur ne soit pas partie en vacances, il ne pouvait certainement pas dire non !

* * *

 _Ainsi s'achève le quatrième chapitre d'As I was writing, merci de l'avoir lu !_

 _ **Ça vous a plu ? Laissez-nous un commentaire pour nous le faire savoir** **J**_

 _Ou pour nous dire tout autre chose, remarque, avis, critique…_

 _Au prochain chapitre !_

 **Infinite Interstellar Time & Bepo Is sorry.**

* * *

 ***** **Réponses aux reviews** *****

 **Pika Pika Chu :** Merci beaucoup à toi :3 Heureuses de voir que le chapitre t'a plu ! On espère que la suite le soit tout autant et merci pour ton soutien et tes encouragements.

 **Heichou Marie :** Ça nous fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ce qu'on écrit te plait et on essaiera de faire en sorte que ce soit toujours le cas avec cette histoire.

C'est super que les personnages et les OC te plaisent tout comme leur professions et implications plus ou moins licites dirons-nous XD

Tu les verras souvent ne t'en fais pas et nous avons encore quelques belles surprises en stock pour eux so wait and see ! :3

 ** _Encore merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de nous faire connaître votre avis sur notre fiction !_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas x)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour et bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Tous nos remerciements à Pika Pika Chu, miwin et Heichou Marie qui nous font l'honneur de nous suivre et de nous commenter à chaque nouveau chapitre x)**_

* * *

 _ **Cette histoire est écrite en collaboration avec I**_ _ **nfinite Interstellar Time**_ _**qui fait un travail magnifique.**_

 _ **One Piece et ses personnages sont la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda qui fait un superbe travail depuis tant d'années**_

* * *

 _ **BONNE LECTURE pour ce chapitre qui est encore une fois plus long que d'habitude mais étant donné que je ne pourrais pas poster ni écrire avant la mi-août (vacances sans connexion internet oblige -.-''), profitez-en bien !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE V** **:** **R** **é** **actions en cha** **î** **ne**

« Alors que je marchais, déambulant dans les ruelles froides à l'heure où je les empruntais, que l'air frais de la nuit emplissait de sa présence. Après une longue journée de travail à la bibliothèque j'avais décidé de rester jusqu'à l'heure de fermeture au public, bien après la fin de mes heures de travail, il fallait vraiment que j'avance dans l'écriture de mon roman. Après avoir noirci une dizaine de feuilles de mon écriture ronde et les avoir recouvertes de ratures régulières, j'entamais le trajet vers l'appartement que je partageais avec mes deux frères et leur grand-père, un homme que je ne voyais pas souvent mais qui savait protéger ceux à qui il tenait.

En empruntant une ruelle, tournant pour arriver, je passais devant ce vieux mur de briques tapissé d'avis de recherche de voyous en tout genre, mon regard s'attarda bien malgré moi sur un nouvel avis. J'aurais tant aimé ne jamais l'avoir remarqué, la sensation qui m'habite depuis me ronge à petit feu et je ne parviens à me débarrasser de ce feu qui me consume que dans mes rêves qui se font de plus en plus agités, toujours plus saisissant de réalisme jusqu'à l'ultime instant.

Là où traînaient habituellement les mises à prix de quelques membres influents de gangs ou d'autres électrons libres pas moins dangereux, était venu s'ajouter l'avis de disparition d'une jeune fille. A vue de nez elle devait avoir l'âge de Luffy et cette simple réalisation suffit à me donner la nausée. Comment se pouvait-il que d'aussi jeunes personnes soient impliquées dans des affaires d'enlèvement aussi sordides ?! C'est une honte ! On volait trop tôt leurs yeux d'enfants…

Le papier blanc de ce dernier avis tranchait singulièrement avec ce qui l'entourait : que ce soit cette ruelle sombre, ce mur marqué par le temps ou ces avis de recherche de criminels dont l'encre avait coulée aussi sûrement que les larmes amères de leurs victimes et celles de leurs proches. Sur la photo on voyait le portrait d'une jeune fille, âgée d'un peu plus d'une quinzaine d'années (l'avis de recherche indiquait « 16 ans » plus bas), de grands yeux d'un rose pâle aux reflets ambrés et un innocent sourire illuminait son visage encore rond d'adolescente, ses longs cheveux rose pâle eux aussi tenaient en une longue tresse qui devait retomber jusque dans le bas de son dos, quelques mèches s'en échappaient et venaient encadrer son visage, ajoutant à son innocence. En bas de l'avis sa famille demandait des informations à quiconque serait capable de leur en apporter, prêts à croire en tout, à se raccrocher à tout pour pourvoir continuer d'espérer. Il y figurait aussi le nom de la disparue ainsi que la date de sa disparition accompagnée de coordonnées pour les joindre en cas de nouvelles mais, comble de leur désespoir et preuve s'il en fallait que l'on est toujours prêt à tout pour récupérer ce qui nous est cher ou ceux qui nous sont _chers_ , ils avaient établi une récompense à qui serait en mesure de leur fournir des informations permettant de la retrouver et aux vues du nombre de zéros, ils étaient soit fortunés, soit à bout.

Je poursuivais mon chemin, arrivant dans la rue où se situait mon appartement, anxieux et ne parvenant pas à me défaire d'une sensation de malaise qui couvait lentement en moi. J'en avais maintenant acquis la certitude : il se passait bien quelque chose dans cette ville et il était hors de question que je laisse quoi que ce soit arriver à Luffy, je me devais de le protéger à tout prix… […]

 _As I was writing,_ 8 juin 20XX.

[…] Encore une disparition. C'est la troisième cette semaine. La fille aux cheveux roses n'était finalement que la première d'une longue série vouée à se prolonger tant que personne ne se déciderai à agir pour mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire les responsables de cette macabre mise en scène.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arrêter ça, je ne sais pas ce que fait ou à quoi pense la police en ce moment même mais une chose était sûre : le chaos gagnait imperceptiblement la ville et les choses n'étaient pas prêtes de s'arranger.

Chaque jour je ne suis habité que par une seule pensée, la seule cohérente que je suis parvenu à formuler récemment, la conviction que je devais faire quelque chose, empêcher ceux à qui je tenais d'être pris dans ce tourbillon, emportés par des choses qui les dépassent et dont j'étais pour l'instant le seul à prendre la totale mesure…

Luffy est chaque jour plus agité… il me dit que certains des disparus étaient des élèves de sa classe… Ace essaye de le calmer comme il le peut mais je vois bien que lui non plus n'est pas rassuré…

Hier un corps a été retrouvé à la sortie de la ville… Ils n'ont pas réussi à l'identifier… Cette découverte a fait la une du journal, échauffant encore les esprits, instillant le doute au plus profond de chacun, leur faisant réaliser que nul n'était à l'abri… [...]

Au fond je n'étais plus habité que par un seul sentiment : le regret et je n'en avais qu'un seul…

 **Je n'aurai pas dû faire de ma réalité une fiction.**

 _Jamais_.

Maintenant je ne peux qu'assister impuissant à l'effondrement de cet univers en voyant les hommes et les choses succomber à cette folie, le fardeau d'avoir compris trop tard accablant définitivement mes épaules et ma conscience.

 _As I was writing_ , 15 août 20XX. »

* * *

Ce début de juillet ne saurait mieux commencer, le soleil était au rendez-vous, brillant fièrement dans un ciel d'un bleu azur que pas même un nuage n'avait l'audace de troubler. Les rires fusaient dans toute la ville et chacun transpirait la joie, elle débordait de vie.

* * *

La pression sur ses paupières était terrible. Combien de temps avait-il été ainsi inconscient ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Forçant sur ses bras, il leva une main, lentement, avec beaucoup de difficulté vers son visage pour se frotter les yeux et les ouvrit, laissant la caresse des rayons du soleil de la fin d'après-midi lui chatouiller ses rétines rouille.

« Kid ? »

Pour répondre à cet appel, le concerné grogna, il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un bocal. Kid put percevoir le soupir soulagé de Killer, et aperçut deux yeux verts penchés au-dessus de lui qui l'observaient avec curiosité.

« Eh ben alors, on n'a pas encore passé le _Styx_ ? prononça la voix de Rae un tantinet moqueuse. »

Cette voix venait d'arracher un rire à Killer qui se leva pour mieux s'approcher du lit. Les blessures de Rae et Killer n'étaient plus que de petites cicatrices, ils allaient tous les deux mieux et allaient bientôt reprendre le travail. Franky était déjà venu rendre visite à Kid quand celui-ci était encore dans le coma, mais c'était il y a quelques jours déjà. Présentement, il devait être au garage ou ailleurs… Qui sait ? Rae, sur la demande de Killer, alla chercher un médecin, enfin, une en particulier. Alors qu'elle sortait, Kid cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour bien se réveiller, tournant la tête avec une lenteur excessive pour observer la pièce autour de lui. Première constatation : il n'était pas sur le lit de Rae. Ce qui l'amena à une seconde constatation : tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

« Tu te sens comment ?

\- … Comme dans un aquarium… Sans les poissons…

\- Ah… sourit Killer un peu amusé.

\- J'ai dormi combien d'temps ? »

Le plus vieux grimaça puis secoua la tête en essayant de compter une ou deux fois, mais lui-même ne savait plus trop. Une semaine ? Une semaine et demie ? Qu'importe, il était de retour parmi les vivants, et comme l'avait si bien dit Rae : « _Il n'a pas encore prit son ticket pour le tchou-tchou de la mort._ »

« Entre une ou deux semaines je crois…

\- Merde… souffla la voix de Kid.

\- Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

\- Pas vraiment j'dois dire…

\- Hm… »

Alors que Killer allait de nouveau parler, Rae sur le pas de la porte attira son attention. Il put voir la femme qui s'était penchée au-dessus d'un Kid inconscient il y a de cela quelques jours. Après quelques travaux au niveau de sa mémoire, il l'avait reconnu et il semblerait qu'elle aussi : Killer, tout comme Momo, avait fréquenté le même orphelinat. Ils s'étaient connus là-bas, avec Kid, mais étant donné qu'elle est plus vieille qu'eux, elle était partie bien plus tôt. Killer ne l'avait jamais revu ensuite, n'ayant eu de ses nouvelles qu'au travers de Kid.

Le grand blond sourit, salua son meilleur ami qui arqua un sourcil puis sortit avec Rae qui lui prit la main et ils s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, allant sûrement se chercher quelque chose à manger ou à boire. Ces derniers jours ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose à part veiller sur leur ami et ça les avait fatigués. Bon, voyons le bon côté des choses, ils s'étaient aussi bien rapprochés.

Dans la chambre de Kid, Momo resta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de rentrer. Le visage du jeune homme se tendit alors qu'il reconnaissait la femme devant lui, ses longs cheveux roux attachés en un chignon bien serré pour retenir toute cette masse capillaire ondulée. Lors de leur premier contact visuel, Kid fut le premier à regarder ailleurs. Après quelques secondes, toujours dans un silence mortuaire, il se risqua à la regarder de nouveau et durant ce second contact, c'est elle qui baissa les yeux sur son porte-bloc, qu'elle serrait beaucoup trop fort entre ses doigts.

« Je me suis arrangée avec les autres médecins, et c'est moi qui m'occuperai de toi, finit par dire Momo après quelques efforts. »

La jeune femme soupira, puis s'approcha de Kid qui la dévisageait toujours autant, essayant d'avoir un regard dur, mais n'y parvenant pas, bien trop exténué pour cela.

« Eh bien ? Tu ne me salues pas ? sourit-elle un peu narquoise alors qu'elle vérifiait la perfusion de Kid.

\- J'vois pas pourquoi je le ferai.

\- Je me doutais que tu dirais ça… Toujours aussi rancunier à ce que je vois ! »

Kid soupira fortement et tourna la tête pour ne pas avoir à croiser de nouveau son regard rose. De tous les hôpitaux où ces deux idiots pouvaient l'emmener, c'est ici qu'ils étaient venus ?

« Quand est-ce que je pourrai sortir ?

\- Dans quelques jours.

\- Plus précisément ?

\- Je ne sais pas Kid, tes blessures sont assez sérieuses.

\- Pff, j'ai largement eu pire…

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit tes amis… »

Eustass lui jeta une œillade meurtrière, que Momo lui rendit. Ils se fusillèrent du regard un long moment avant que la jeune femme ne le fixe en se redressant.

« Tant que tu es ici, tu es sous ma responsabilité, que ça te plaise ou non, alors prépare-toi à voir mon visage au moins trois fois par jour gamin ! »

* * *

La fin d'après-midi était toujours quelque chose qu'Ace aimait. C'était le moment où les gens se préparaient à sortir au cinéma, à aller se défouler à un concert ou sortaient pour une petite balade pré-nocturne. Mais surtout, il aimait la fin d'après-midi vu que c'était le moment où le ciel s'embrasait et se parait de couleurs proches de celles de flammes. Dans ces moments, il aimait à s'allonger sur son lit et observer la lumière du crépuscule sur le mur de sa chambre, se laissant aller à la nostalgie et aux souvenirs jusqu'à ce que ce même éclat ne devienne qu'un rayon lumineux à peine visible. Là, doucement, il reprenait conscience et retournait à ses activités.

Il aimait les couchers de soleil parce que sa mère les aimait et aussi parce que la couleur de ses cheveux –un rose doux- se mariait si bien avec les rayons du soleil. Il les aimait parce qu'à chaque fois que l'astre disparaissait à l'horizon, il repensait à sa mère, il sentait son parfum, il la voyait et l'entendait et ça le consolait.

Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement les yeux en sentant le bout d'un doigt tracer de légères lignes sur son torse nu, la brise estivale, fraîche en cette fin de journée lui fit beaucoup de bien quand elle s'engouffra dans la chambre. Bien qu'il supporte la chaleur –Ace ne commençait à broncher que quand le thermomètre atteignait les quarante-cinq, cinquante degrés-, un petit coup de vent n'était jamais de refus, qu'il soit naturel ou qu'il vienne d'un ventilateur à proximité.

Quand ses yeux furent bien ouverts, il fixa le plafond de longues secondes avant de tourner la tête vers la jeune femme près de lui qui, en le voyant bouger, sourit et lui embrassa l'épaule affectueusement. Le Portgas sourit plus largement et se tourna lentement sur le côté pour lui faire face, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Lui et Sora s'étaient tous les deux serrés sur le lit de cette dernière, ils avaient passés leur après-midi pour ne pas dire leur journée à discuter de choses assez sérieuses.

Leur conversation avait simplement commencée par l'évocation du prénom de la petite amie du frère de Sora, Robin. A ce moment-là, Ace et son amie étaient dans le salon, sur le canapé. Plus la conversation avançait, plus les sujets devinrent sérieux et pour une raison inconnue, les deux jeunes gens migrèrent vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Ils parlèrent des relations qu'ils entretenaient avec les autres, parlèrent de leur passé respectif, se dévoilant un peu plus l'un à l'autre… Plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait en dix ans. Pas qu'ils étaient secrets, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait exprimé son besoin de se confier sur certains sujets qui étaient, il fallait le dire très personnels.

« Dis, souffla Ace qui lui caressait toujours les cheveux.

\- Oui ? »

Ace réfléchit un instant, puis passa ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Sora, plaquant ainsi toutes les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage en arrière. Le seul confident d'Ace avait toujours été Sabo, il l'est encore d'ailleurs. Mais s'ouvrir à Sora lui avait permis d'avoir un autre avis, voir une autre vision sur certaines choses. De plus, de par ces petites confidences, il se sentait plus proche de la jeune femme qui l'écoutait sans le juger, le consolant, quand elle trouvait cela nécessaire.

Le plus gros cap qu'ils avaient passé, fut le jour où Ace glissa dans une conversation ses origines, parlant de son père. Quand il s'était sentit prêt, il en avait parlé à Sora, franchement et sans se retenir. Son amie l'avait écouté et ne l'avait pas jugé. Depuis, le Portgas savait qu'il pouvait se tourner vers elle en cas de problèmes, qu'elle serait toujours là pour le soutenir, même quand elle n'était pas forcément d'accord avec lui.

Sora était une bonne amie. Plus même…

« Tu sais, je t'apprends rien en te disant que ça fait quand même longtemps qu'on se connait, hm ?

\- Ben ouais, rit Sora en se redressant tout comme Ace. »

Maintenant qu'ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, le brun glissa ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme et les serra dans les siennes. Son cœur accéléra sensiblement, mais il ne s'emballa pas non plus. Relevant ses yeux noirs, il les planta dans le regard ombrageux de Sora qui l'observait sans ciller, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle aussi, elle serra les mains d'Ace dans les siennes.

Le moment était-il propice à ce genre de choses ? Sans doute. La lumière tamisée du soleil, la brise qui secouait doucement les branches de l'arbre dans le jardin, le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux à genoux, face à face sur le lit de Sora, leurs mains brûlantes qui se serraient et qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se lâcher… Les lèvres d'Ace sur celles de son amie.

« _Sora, tu veux sortir avec moi ?_ »

* * *

Luffy se baladait dans les rues qui s'assombrissaient en chantonnant sur le chemin du retour. Le jeune homme rentrait chez lui après avoir passé l'après-midi avec quelques-uns de ses amis. L'été c'était bien, on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait sans avoir la crainte de ne pas avoir fait ses devoirs pour le lendemain ! Alors qu'il passait par une rue qu'il connaissait bien, le petit brun s'arrêta devant une boutique qu'il ne reconnut pas vraiment. Dans un petit sourire curieux, le jeune homme de dix-sept ans observa la vitrine qui était remplie de bijoux orientaux, indiens voire asiatiques, de tissus chamarrés en quantités, de pierres précieuses et de petites statues représentants sûrement des divinités.

C'était le genre de boutiques dans lesquelles Sora aimait bien rentrer juste pour regarder et s'acheter un sarouel ou un t-shirt. Luffy aimait bien les sarouels, mais rentrer dans la boutique c'était une autre affaire, en général, il n'aimait pas la forte odeur d'encens qui s'en dégageait, ça lui donnait le tournis en plus d'une forte envie de vomir. Ace aimait dire que l'encens ça shootait, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle : « _les hippies étaient tous perchés dans les hautes sphères de la dinguerie_ » fin de citation.

Luffy leva le nez vers la devanture pour regarder le nom.

« _Skypiea's Paradise_ , lut-il en clignant des yeux. »

Tiens, c'est drôle, le nom lui disait quelque chose. Mais ne se souvenant pas où il l'avait entendu pour la première fois, il haussa vaguement les épaules et reprit le chemin jusqu'à chez lui, sous l'œil amusé du vendeur à l'intérieur.

* * *

« Ah tiens, Luffy t'es déjà rentré ?

\- Oui et je m'ennuuuuuuuuiiie... répondit le plus jeune, la voix traînante.

Tous mes amis sont partis en vacances et je sais pas quoi faire… En plus Ace passe tout son temps avec Sora, je peux même pas la voir, finit-il dans une moue boudeuse.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai… Eh bien, je ne sais pas moi, tu pourrais sortir prendre l'air par exemple, profite de ce beau soleil, lança le blond d'un air compatissant, levant le regard des nombreux brouillons s'étalant devant lui.

\- Mais Sabo, j'en reviens… Et tout seul c'est pas drôle…

Tu veux pas venir avec moi toi ? On pourrait aller se promener dans le centre-ville et aller manger après ! enchaîna le brun, les yeux plein d'étoiles et la bave aux lèvres.

\- Euh Luffy… Je suis désolé mais il faut vraiment que je termine d'écrire ça, ce sera pas pour tout de suite, d'accord ?

\- D'accord ! J'attends que tu finisses alors !

\- J'en ai encore pour un moment tu sais, pourquoi tu ne vas pas faire autre chose ? Tu pourrais chercher un boulot pour l'été par exemple, ça devrait être assez pour combler ton temps.

\- Hmm… Mais je sais pas quoi faire…

\- N'importe quoi, un truc qui te plaise ou qui paye bien, tu pourrais même acheter encore plus de viande avec cet argent, finit le blond avec un clin d'œil à son frère. »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il repartit en direction de la porte, plus motivé que jamais ! Eh ben voilà, Sabo venait de lui trouver quoi faire de son temps libre !

* * *

 _« Cette ville est vraiment intéressante. »_

Cette phrase prononcée par une jeune femme brune au regard clair, ses fines lèvres étirées en un sourire entendu, eu pour effet de faire se retourner son petit-ami qui la dévisagea quelques instants, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre. Levant un sourcil interrogateur en sa direction il n'obtint qu'un petit rire amusé en réponse et préféra laisser tomber, étant arrivés il ouvrit la porte de la maison qu'il partageait avec Sora pour laisser passer Robin. C'était Sora qui allait être contente !

En parlant d'elle c'était bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas déjà venue le saluer… En arrivant dans le salon il eut la _désagréable_ surprise de retrouver sa sœur endormie, sur les genoux d'Ace dans le canapé tandis que celui-ci passait sa main dans ses cheveux nonchalamment ne prenant même pas la peine de relever la tête à l'entrée d'Akio .

Ne prenant pas le temps de poser ses bagages, il se contenta de les lâcher bruyamment sur le sol sous le regard amusé de Robin face à sa réaction, les sourcils froncés il lâcha un :

« EUH… TU CROIS FAIRE QUOI LA ACE ?! »

* * *

 _Hôpital, centre-ville :_

« Non mais tu fais quoi Kid ?!

\- Ça se voit pas abruti ? Je me barre et t'as intérêt à m'aider ou à la fermer avant…

Trop tard…

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Rae accompagnée de Momo qui avait l'air assez agacée et ne se gênait pas pour le faire savoir.

\- Tu comptais aller où comme ça Kid ? lança Momo les sourcils froncés

\- Pisser ! Qu'est-ce-que ça peut te foutre de toute façon ?! T'en as rien à carrer de moi, fais pas semblant…

\- Kid… Arrête ! essaya de calmer Killer sentant la tension dans la pièce grimper dangereusement.

\- Vous voulez bien nous laisser un moment ? demanda Momo en forçant Kid à se recoucher, appuyant bien fortement sur ses bandages pour l'empêcher de trop se relever ou d'essayer d'échapper à son étreinte. »

Killer et Rae hochèrent la tête avant de quitter la chambre.

« Faut voir le bon côté de la chose… Avec ce médecin dans les parages il sera moins enclin à vouloir remettre ça.

\- Je pense pas que ce sera ça qui l'arrêtera si tu veux mon avis, acheva Killer l'air pensif. Enfin… J'imagine qu'on peut toujours espérer. »

* * *

 _Ville-basse, casino « GOLD » :_

Assis sur une banquette rose, l'air pensif devant son verre à moitié plein, les doigts croisés devant son visage, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, enfin c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que son compère de toujours se faufile vers lui.

« Quelque chose te tracasse, hein ? Raconte tout à maman, ça va te soulager… lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, la voix doucereuse.

\- Arrête tes bêtises… ricana le grand blond qui avait l'air d'avoir quelque peu recouvert sa bonne humeur en écartant de lui son meilleur ami.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui te travaille ?

\- … C'est… avec le départ de Rosinante… Ça me laisse comme un vide. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas…

Relevant ses lunettes sur son visage, il laissa échapper un sourire où toutes ses dents blanches scintillèrent à la lueur des reflets dorés à l'intérieur du casino.

\- Je sais ce qu'il te faut pour te remonter le moral ! On va organiser une soirée spéciale avec une masse de « guests », plein de jolies filles, à boire jusqu'à plus soif… Tu pourras ramener ton frangin et puis hé… tu pourras inviter cette jolie rousse dont tu m'as parlé… termina-t-il dans un sourire qui en disait long.

\- Fufufufufu… Pourquoi pas… Tu es un véritable phénomène toi, il n'y a pas à dire !

\- Bien, c'est entendu alors, nous ferons cela ce soir ! »

* * *

 _Hôpital général, début de soirée :_

Elle venait de terminer de lire l'inventaire dressé par le pharmacien de l'hôpital et force est de constater qu'il y avait un problème… C'était ce qu'elle se disait depuis trois mois, que certaines boîtes de médicaments ou certains produits disparaissaient de la réserve. Après avoir envisagé successivement l'erreur, la perte ou l'envoi non-effectué, la doyenne était forcée de se rendre à l'évidence : quelqu'un volait des médicaments en quantité non-négligeable de la pharmacie de l'hôpital et si ce n'était pas assez pour influer sur la réserve et perturber le fonctionnement du centre hospitalier, cela n'enlevait rien au fait que le Dr Kureha n'aimait pas les savoir dans la nature.

« Qui sait ce à quoi ils pourraient servir entre les mains des mauvaises personnes… »

Le plus inquiétant était surement qu'elle ne savait pas à qui attribuer ces vols, cela ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de l'hôpital, enfin pas l'un des médecins en tout cas…

Elle devait en parler à des personnes en qui elle avait confiance.

* * *

Entrant sans frapper, Monet venait chercher son amie la doyenne de l'hôpital voulait les voir et d'urgence apparemment !

* * *

Luffy sortit en courant dans la rue alors que la nuit tombait de plus en plus. Il allait se trouver un job, travailler, gagner de l'argent, et s'acheter de plus en plus de viande, manger comme il le souhaitait ! Juste que… Luffy ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire… Bah, il trouvera bien sur le chemin ! Avec cet argent, il pourra rendre heureux ses frères, son papy et ses amis et ils mangeront tous de la viande dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

Ce qui devait être notable avec Luffy, était son insouciance, même à dix-sept ans. Il pouvait être très sérieux et très mature, mais ce n'était que des moments fugaces, étonnant brièvement son entourage –sauf son grand-père. Le plus souvent, le jeune homme avait l'âge mental d'un enfant de dix ans, à croire qu'il n'avait jamais grandi dans sa tête et que quelque chose l'en empêchait. Ou alors, peut-être était-il juste comme ça, et qu'il atteindrait un jour les vingt ans d'âge mental… A trente ans ?

A dix-sept ans, Luffy apportait beaucoup de soucis à ses proches, que ce soit sa famille ou ses amis. Ace et Sabo se rongeaient assez souvent les ongles quand leur petit-frère –leur petit trésor de poussin en sucre- décidait de faire quelque chose de lui-même. Au-delà du fait que la cuisine puisse prendre feu, que leur appartement soit inondé ou que leur immeuble entier explose, si Luffy se faisait mal, cela faisait sonner les cloches de la fin du monde autant pour Sabo que pour Ace qui étaient tous deux prêts à porter leur jeune protégé –petit-frère d'amour du fond de leur cœur qui pétillait de joie en le voyant se lever chaque matin avec un petit sourire tout mignon au visage- à l'hôpital, même pour une petite coupure. On ne sait jamais, il pouvait attraper le tétanos en se coupant ! Mais bon, avec une feuille, il y avait peu de chance… Enfin, bref…

Le jeune Monkey courrait toujours dans les rues, cherchant tout autour de lui, un endroit où il pourrait travailler, traversant les passages piétons avec rapidité, se faisant vivement klaxonner par des voitures qui s'apprêtaient à passer, car oui, le feu était rouge pour les piétons. Rendu sur la grande avenue d'un quartier chic et animé, le jeune garçon regardait avec émerveillement, les néons qui s'illuminaient en cette soirée qui s'installait. Et puis…

* * *

Dans les bras de Morphée –et de son nouveau petit-ami-, Sora dormait à poings fermés, blottie contre Ace, respirant doucement son odeur de chocolat. Un chocolat épicé et/ou fumé. Mais c'était une fragrance très agréable, qu'elle appréciait énormément. Quand elle passait ses mains dans les cheveux d'Ace et y glissait le bout de son nez juste après, la jeune femme respirait cette odeur à plein poumons. Mais cette fois, alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement, toute contre le torse du Portgas, elle fut réveillée par une secousse assez brusque. Ouvrant les yeux péniblement, prête à geindre auprès d'Ace, Sora aperçut son regard.

Les yeux bleus qu'elle préférait voir dans toute cette chienne de ville.

« ROBIN ! »

D'un bond –qui écrasa allègrement Ace-, Sora se précipita vers la jeune femme qui la réceptionna entre ses bras, s'amusant de voir la petite-sœur de son petit-ami coller son nez entre ses seins. Akio, le grand-frère de Sora, pour sa part, fusillait du regard le Portgas qui passait ses deux mains sur son ventre, où on pouvait encore distinguer la trace des pieds de Sora qui avait pris appui sur l'abdomen du brun.

« Tu foutais quoi avec ma sœur ? grommela Akio en le toisant de ses yeux gris.

\- C …Comment ça ? balbutia Ace qui arqua un sourcil, affichant une mine douloureuse. »

Akio rejeta en arrière une mèche blonde, tendant ses mains, les doigts crispés, prêt, sûrement, à étrangler le pompier. Ace en le voyant, bien qu'ayant encore mal, se mis en position de défense prêt à recevoir n'importe quelle attaque, mais pas sûr quant à la réussite de sa riposte contre la furie de l'aîné de sa douce.

D'ailleurs en parlant de cette dernière, Ace lui jeta un rapide regard et prit un air des plus blasé en voyant Sora parler à Robin comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des années. On pouvait presque voir les cœurs au fond des yeux cristallins de la plus jeune, alors que l'archéologue, légèrement penchée vers elle, l'écoutait avec un doux sourire. Robin avait la taille d'un mannequin, cette femme faisait la même taille qu'Ace, voire plus peut-être ? Fine, jambes fuselées et interminables, poitrine… _Très_ bien fournie… Après un moment de réflexion, Ace se demanda comment Akio avait réussi à la séduire, cette femme était bien trop mystérieuse. Enfin, Akio n'était pas mieux, hein ? Bref…

« Oh ! Akio ! Monte les valises de Robin dans ta chambre et laisse mon petit-ami tranquille !

\- Comment ça ton petit-ami ?! T'as pas l'âge pour ça ! s'écria l'aîné.

\- Euh ?! Je suis majeure et vaccinée ! Laisse-le ! »

Un combat de regard éclata entre le frère et la sœur. Combat durant lequel Ace se leva pour prendre ses affaires, allant se poster près de Robin qui regardait les deux Blue, très amusée visiblement.

« Je devrai peut-être m'en aller avant de mourir poignardé… soupira Ace.

\- Mais non, reste pour le dîner, Akio finira bien par accepter cette nouvelle, sourit Robin en lui jetant un regard en coin. Ou alors, il finira par t'éventrer dans ton sommeil au choix… »

Ace la fixa avec des yeux ronds. Mais qu'est-ce que ces deux-là lui trouvaient ?

* * *

Killer s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée de chez Rae, soupirant doucement quand il la vit glisser les clés dans la serrure. Quand elle entra, la jeune femme se tourna lentement vers lui et l'invita à entrer. Le grand blond la regarda, baissa les yeux un instant sous son imposante frange et finit par accepter dans un petit sourire gêné. Il s'avança d'une démarche presque robotique vers le salon, allant s'asseoir sur le premier fauteuil venu. Il considéra Rae, qui était en train de se mettre à l'aise, retirant sa veste, vidant ses poches. Elle alla même jusqu'à retirer son soutien-gorge en glissant ses doigts fins sous son débardeur. Son ami eu donc tout le loisir de constater que le sous-vêtement était noir et en dentelle, en plus de cela, il devait tailler petit.

Rae alla ranger ses vêtements dans sa chambre, retournant dans la cuisine pour se servir de quoi boire, pour aussi en apporter à Killer qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il la regarda le servir, puis la remercia d'un geste de la main.

« Kid devrait bientôt sortir, c'est bien, dit-elle en clignant lentement des yeux.

\- Je me demande comme il va réagir en voyant qu'il y a un nouveau dans le garage de Franky ? »

C'est vrai que le coma de Kid n'avait pas arrangé les choses, et même si Killer avait accepté de faire des heures supplémentaires, Rae ne pouvait que moyennement l'aider. Franky avait donc décidé d'engager une nouvelle tête. Après tout, le garage allait bien, et Franky pouvait se permettre d'engager une nouvelle personne à plein temps. Donc, Rae et Killer avait dû accueillir Heat, un jeune homme réservé et timide, mais très gentil. Le courant entre eux trois passaient bien, de plus il était assidu au travail.

« Bah… Je suis sûr que Kid n'en fera rien… »

Rae regarda Killer, sourit et haussa les épaules, venant s'asseoir près de lui, posant doucement sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Ce dernier passa son bras autour des épaules de Rae qui se pelotonna contre lui.

« Tu penses qu'il va se réconcilier avec elle ? murmura la brune en levant ses yeux verts en direction de Killer. »

Elle le vit hausser les sourcils, les lèvres écorchées du mécanicien ourlèrent en une moue pensive. Les secondes s'étirèrent de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que Killer soupire bruyamment.

« Kid est têtu, Rae, tu le sais autant que moi. Il est buté, même un âne est plus docile ! Mais bon… Je ne serai pas étonné s'il finissait par retrouver de bonnes relations avec elle. Après tout, je suis sûre que ça lui ferait du bien. »

Rae acquiesça, sourit de peu, et ferma les yeux, bercée par les caresses de son ami dans ses cheveux.

* * *

Le calme. Ce mot semblait être une chose irréalisable dans le casino, mais une fois chez lui, Doflamingo retrouvait ce calme qu'il aimait toujours plus à chaque fois que ses oreilles avaient été sacrément malmenées par la musique et les cris. Mais autant le calme régnait dans son appartement, autant dans sa tête, c'était une autre histoire : l'idée de se retrouver seul dans ce _très_ grand appartement le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Oui, il avait toujours vécu dans la richesse et dans la folie des grandeurs, mais là c'était une exception : il ne voulait pas laisser son petit-frère partir.

Bon, Rosinante a dit qu'il viendrait le voir au moins deux fois par semaine et qu'il l'appellerait tous les jours. Il s'arrangeait aussi pour passer le voir à la fabrique de jouets le plus possible. C'était un énorme compromis, mais bon, après tout… Ce qui inquiétait surtout l'aîné, était que son petit-frère était si maladroit qu'il craignait qu'il ne se tue dans son nouveau logement en se craquant la nuque contre un coin de table ou autre… Eh bien quoi ?! Rosinante avait deux pieds et deux mains gauches, ce type était capable du meilleur, et surtout du pire !

La vibration de son téléphone dernier cri le tira de sa rêverie. Tendant son bras vers la table basse, l'aîné Donquixote tâtonna le verre avant de toucher du bout du doigt son portable. Dans un dernier effort, il s'en saisit, et regarda le message qui y était affiché. Un message de Rosinante accompagné d'une photo de lui avec deux bouquets de fleurs et une petite boîte d'une marque connue de vêtements pour homme.

« _Je m'en vais les remercier de m'avoir soigné !_ » Etait le message de son petit-frère. Le sourire qu'il arborait était tout simplement adorable, on avait peine à croire qu'il avait trente-deux ans. Doflamingo le voyait encore avec son visage de jeune policier de vingt ans. Un petit rire le secoua alors qu'il lui envoyait sa réponse.

« _Invite-les au casino que je les remercie moi aussi. On fait une fête ce soir. Tesoro t'invite._ »

« _Oukay !_ »

Le sourire de Rosinante fit oublier quelque peu son appréhension à Doflamingo. Il fallait peut-être qu'il fasse plus confiance à son petit protégé après tout.

* * *

« Comment ça quelqu'un vole les médicaments de l'hôpital ? »

Toute cette histoire résonnait aux oreilles de Momo comme une énorme et stupide blague. Qui pouvait être assez bête pour voler les médicaments ? Personne. C'était impossible. Le personnel était bien trop compétent et qualifié pour cela ! La jeune femme se leva et prit les feuilles de comptes. Elle les parcourut bien cinq fois avant que son visage ne se décompose avec une lenteur terrifiante. Monet gardait un visage neutre, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, assise au bord d'une table.

« Mais c'est… C'est impossible… Comment ? Et le responsable de la pharmacie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait rien vu ? Je ne…

\- Momo, calme-toi, soupira Monet en se redressant. Ce n'est pas encore trop grave…

\- « Pas trop grave » ? répéta Kureha qui se retint d'hurler de rire. Pas trop grave Monet ?! Certains de ces médicaments ne peuvent être prescrit sans ordonnance, et à très fortes doses, peuvent être mortels ! Alors ton « **_pas trop grave_** », j'imagine que tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense ! »

Monet la regarda, puis baissa les yeux vers les différentes feuilles que tenait Momo qui les parcourait encore et encore, une lueur inquiète dans le regard. La lueur inquiète se transforma en une petite flamme de colère qui la caractérisait très bien. Son amie lui prit les feuilles des mains pour les examiner à son tour, arquant un sourcil perplexe. Il ne fallait surtout pas que cette histoire s'ébruite en-dehors de l'hôpital, sinon, ils risquaient d'avoir des soucis. Et pas des petits. Kureha dirigeait cet endroit avec une poigne de fer, de fer, d'acier ! Alors il ne fallait pas que tout ce pour quoi elle s'était battue s'écroule à cause d'un imbécile trop « gourmand ». D'ailleurs, pourquoi _ces_ _médicaments_ précisément ?

* * *

Pendant que Luffy cherchait avec sa légendaire motivation et sa si caractéristique bonne humeur un job d'été, son attention fut attirée par deux hommes, des vendeurs de sandwich ambulants de la rue principale du centre-ville, qui semblaient avoir des problèmes avec une cliente. La scène qui se déroulait devant lui était en réalité plus comique que réellement grave : une femme menaçait de son imposante stature les deux marchands, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses longs cheveux bruns tombant en cascade le long de son dos, elle les pointait d'un index accusateur en hurlant à qui voulait bien l'entendre une tirade à la façon d'une héroïne tragique qui commençait par quelque chose comme « VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE MISERABLES INSECTES ?! … » si Luffy avait bien entendu.

Amusé, il s'approcha de l'attroupement qui commençait à se former autour d'eux en souriant, l'accrochage dura encore quelques temps pendant lequel la cliente tapait frénétiquement du pied sur le sol pour se voir offrir sa copieuse commande tandis que face à elle le deuxième vendeur essayait tant bien que mal d'obtenir paiement pour sa marchandise – le premier ayant depuis belle lurette lâché l'affaire devant la beauté de la femme, il lui avait fait la fleur de céder à ses égoïstes demandes.

Une fois qu'elle eut obtenu gain de cause la brune s'en alla d'un pas vif en direction d'une boutique chic, le type à l'entrée s'était même incliné à son arrivée… Mais qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Luffy se disait d'ailleurs qu'il commençait à avoir un petit creux et qu'elle pourrait peut-être bien partager toute cette nourriture avec lui.

Agrippant son bras au rebord de la fenêtre du premier étage il commença à escalader la façade de l'immeuble ce qui lui sembla être un véritable jeu d'enfant en comparaison de ce qu'il faisait étant plus jeune avec ses frères !

Maintenant qu'il était entré les choses sérieuses commençaient, retrouver la nourriture et sa propriétaire et aussi trouver un job si possible, enfin la bouffe passait avant quand même et pour ce faire, rien de tel que de se fier à l'odeur.

* * *

Jouant inconsciemment avec son stylo qu'il tenait entre ses doigts bronzés, Trafalgar Law essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Là où certaines de ses collègues peinaient à dissimuler leur trouble, se mâchonnant frénétiquement les ongles ou passant régulièrement les mains dans leurs longs cheveux pour y emmêler leurs doigts, il excellait à dissimuler son anxiété – ou toute autre émotion superflue qu'il ne souhaitait pas communiquer à son interlocuteur – et cette aptitude se révélait parfois cruciale au quotidien avec la difficulté que sa profession pouvait avoir. Il savait donc que quelque chose perturbait ses deux collègues bien qu'elles essayaient de ne rien laisser paraître, leur nervosité n'était pas habituelle. Pendant le temps où ils avaient fait équipe il avait appris à les cerner peu à peu et certaines de leurs mimiques lui étaient devenues familières au point où il était maintenant en mesure de le voir quand quelque chose les dérangeait.

Il aurait bien essayé de leur en parler mais certaines choses, dont en premier lieu son intuition, lui hurlaient que ce serait une très mauvaise idée. D'abord, en abordant la chose de manière frontale il était quasiment sûr de se voir opposer un refus ferme et direct accompagné d'un sourire poli lui faisait comprendre que tout allait bien lorsque de toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas. Monet serait même du genre à retourner sa question contre lui pour essayer de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et apprendre si possible deux ou trois choses intéressantes sur lui au passage et ça, il n'en était absolument pas question ! Ensuite essayer d'apprendre quoi que ce soit de Momo revenait à lui faire face et au regard de son récent comportement avec lui il préférait éviter d'envenimer encore les choses tant qu'il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir… Depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls il sentait une sorte de tension entre eux, comme après une dispute et elle semblait déterminer à l'éviter et à lui adresser la parole le moins possible… C'était à n'y rien comprendre… Law avait pourtant l'impression qu'ils étaient en plutôt bons termes. Enfin…

Pour finir il se disait aussi que s'il était le seul membre de cette fine équipe à ne pas être au courant, il devait y avoir une raison. L'une d'entre elles avait dû découvrir quelque chose et en parler à l'autre ou alors quelqu'un d'autre les avait mis dans la confidence pour une raison qui lui échappait encore – mais plus pour longtemps, il ponctua cette remarque d'un terrifiant rictus – en prenant soin au préalable de l'en écarter.

A cela il ne pouvait pas y avoir tant de motivations : soit c'était quelqu'un de (plus) haut placé ou alors cette donnée impactait - ou risquait d'impacter dans un avenir proche – la vie au sein de l'hôpital…

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée d'un type qui venait de trébucher sur son imposant manteau qui s'était pris dans les portes automatiques, ces dernières refusaient de s'ouvrir, allez savoir pourquoi et le pauvre bougre gisait au sol les quatre fers en l'air, les bras en croix en essayant désespérément de se dégager. Pour un peu il lui rappellerait presque ce patient d'il y a quelques temps qui n'arrêtait pas d'aggraver ses blessures dans sa maladresse… Attendez voir… Fronçant les sourcils sur son front et portant la main à son menton qu'il caressait distraitement par réflexe, il essayait de se rappeler du visage de ce patient quand écarquillant les yeux il le reconnu !

Libéré de la porte et après moult péripéties, Rosinante, les bras chargés de cadeaux, put enfin expliquer la raison de sa visite : remercier les médecins d'avoir si bien pris soin de lui et les inviter à la soirée spéciale organisée au GOLD par son aîné. Le sourire timide de Momo quand il lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs, le clin d'œil charmeur que fit Monet en prenant son présent et la poignée de main qu'il échangea avec Law furent bien plus qu'assez pour le jeune policier qui leur proposa ensuite de les emmener là où la fête ne s'arrête jamais.

Après quelques détours et changements vestimentaires de circonstance, ils se mirent en route vers la ville-basse en compagnie du jeune blond.

Pendant qu'ils allaient faire la fête, d'autres nourrissaient de plus sombres desseins et se préparaient, lentement mais surement, à mettre leurs sinistres plans à exécution.

La danse macabre pouvait commencer…

Progressant sans bruit dans les ruelles étroites, faiblement éclairées à la lumière fébrile de quelques lampadaires, les mains dans les poches de son large pantalon, le regard vitreux et le sourire mauvais il ruminait ses plans de conquête dans le secret de la nuit qui se garderait bien de révéler quoi que ce soit avant l'instant fatidique. Cet instant où tout bascule et à partir duquel de nombreuses vies prennent un tour inattendu, changent à jamais et s'achèvent parfois brutalement…

 ** _« Cette ville est décidemment très intéressante… Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ici, que les choses sérieuses commencent, acheva-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres… »_**

* * *

 **Ainsi s'achève notre cinquième chapitre ! Merci d'avoir été là pour le lire** **J**

 **En espérant qu'il vous ait plu. Laissez-nous un avis, une remarque, un commentaire, pour nous le faire savoir, nous sommes toujours très heureuses d'en recevoir et de lire vos avis sur ce que l'on écrit. Merci :D**

 **PS : Nous ferons les réponses aux commentaires dans le prochain chapitre (je poste ce chapitre en étant un peu pressée, je dois être à l'aéroport dans 40 minutes ^^'), merci de votre compréhension.**

 **En espérant vous revoir mi-août pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Infinite Interstellar Time & Bepo Is sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bon retour à tous pour ce nouveau chapitre ^^**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez tous passé d'excellentes vacances et une bonne rentrée !**_

 _ **Voici donc le sixième chapitre de cette histoire écrite avec la talentueuse Infinite Interstellar Time qui poste très régulièrement, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur son profil, sa dernière fiction « The singing bullet » est très bien écrite et elle s'y investi énormément.**_

 _ **J'en profite également pour joindre ma voix à celle de mon amie afin de remercier tous nos lecteurs qui nous font l'honneur et la joie de venir nous lire à chaque chapitre et de nous commenter régulièrement, vos réponses sont plus bas en fin de chapitre. Enfin, un remerciement tout particulier à Pika Pika Chu, miwin et Heichou Marie pour avoir commenté nos récents écrits.**_

* * *

 _ **Bien évidemment cette histoire utilise certains éléments de l'œuvre One Piece, œuvre dont l'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas mais sont le fruit du travail de longue haleine d'Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

 _ **En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture de ce chapitre (qui j'en suis désolée, a mis plus de temps que prévu pour sortir).**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VI** **:** **Il pleut de l** **'** **or**

« Je me souviens, il y a une dizaine d'années, alors que nous n'étions que des enfants, Ace, Sora, Luffy et moi étions en train de jouer dehors, dans un square. Cette aire de jeux existe toujours cela dit, mais elle n'est plus fréquentée que par quelques jeunes qui fument de l'herbe. Ils se font assez souvent déloger par la police d'ailleurs. Bref, je disais qu'il y a une dizaine d'années de cela, Ace, Sora, Luffy et moi jouions ici. Garp nous interdisait formellement de le faire, étant donné l'endroit isolé que c'est, en plein milieu d'un quartier plus ou moins mal famé. Ce jour-là, nous étions seuls à la maison et nous nous étions glissés dehors, étreints par une forte envie de nous amuser, comme n'importe quel enfant. Nous n'étions pas les seuls, il devait bien y avoir deux ou trois enfants présents aussi.

Après une bonne heure à jouer, je me souviens que lors d'une partie de chat perché, Ace s'était subitement braqué et n'avait plus bougé pendant deux bonnes minutes. Quand je me suis tourné dans la direction vers laquelle il regardait, je me souviens avoir vu une silhouette. Je ne pourrai plus décrire le visage de cette personne, mais je me souviens que c'était un homme. Quand Ace reprit le jeu, il n'arrivait pas à rester concentré. Trois minutes après cela, il nous demanda de changer d'endroit pour nous amuser. A peine avait-on passé le grillage qu'Ace se mit à courir après avoir entendu un cri. Il s'agissait d'une petite fille qui jouait non loin de nous. Cet homme, cette silhouette lui avait attrapé le bras et s'était enfui avec cette enfant.

Je me souviens de ses cris, et cela me glace le sang encore dix ans après.

Nous sommes rentrés ce soir-là juste avant que Garp n'arrive. Ace était resté muet, après avoir appris que cette enfant avait été kidnappée. Un mois plus tard, on apprenait qu'elle était décédée.

Etrangement, tous les récents enlèvements me rappelaient d'horribles souvenirs enfouis et scellés par ma mémoire. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser, ni comment les interpréter, mais tout cela n'évoquait rien de bon. Absolument rien et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre à part m'inquiéter pour Luffy, Sora et les autres personnes qui me sont chères. »

 _As I was writing, 20 Juin 20XX_

* * *

Monet pianotait sur son téléphone portable, allongée lascivement sur le lit de Momo en sous-vêtements. Son amie était penchée devant son miroir, les cheveux attachés en un chignon qui tenait difficilement. Elle aussi en petite tenue, elle s'appliquait avec grand soin du mascara. Monet qui se désintéressa un instant de son portable se tourna vers Momo, la fixa de longues secondes puis inspira profondément.

« Tu en penses quoi de Law ?

\- Qui ça ? demanda Momo en haussant les sourcils, sans se tourner vers Monet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Trafalgar Law ? répéta sa meilleure amie. »

Momo arqua un sourcil en fermant son eyeliner dans un petit clic. Elle réfléchit un instant tout en observant le résultat de son maquillage. Du noir autour de ses yeux roses était quelque chose qu'elle adorait, un regard charbonneux était très élégant. Sous le regard insistant de Monet, Momo soupira et marcha vers sa robe en roulant des yeux.

« J'en sais rien moi. Il me plaît bien, mais je ne suis pas sûre de le connaître assez pour me lancer dans quoi que ce soit. Ensuite, il est plus jeune que moi. Certes, ce n'est pas un critère valable, mais même…

\- Donc il te plaît possiblement ?

\- Possiblement. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, il te plaît ? »

Monet explosa de rire en se roulant sur le lit, faisant sourire la Suppai qui lui fit signe de venir attacher sa robe dans son dos. Sa meilleure amie se leva, attacha la robe en glissant le bout de son index le long de la colonne vertébrale de la rousse.

« Tu vas rien essayer ce soir ?

\- J'en sais rien…

\- Bah, d'accord. Alors tu me prêtes ta robe noire, comme prévu, hein ?

\- Mais oui Monet, allez prends la ! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts sourit en enfilant la robe, pendant que Momo préparait son fer à lisser pour Monet, quant à elle, elle refera juste son chignon, pour qu'il ait l'air un peu moins négligé. Elle, Monet, Law et Rosinante devant se rejoindre devant le GOLD. Momo n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, mais elle devait s'avouer qu'elle appréhendait.

* * *

Ace avait terriblement appréhendé ce dîner. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ce n'était qu'un dîner, et mieux dans l'histoire, ce n'est pas Akio qui avait cuisiné. Aucun risque de mourir empoisonné. Mais étrangement, les couverts lui avaient paru plus aiguisés que jamais. Robin avait souri durant tout le repas, de cet éternel sourire mi-doux, mi-louche. Akio avait fixé le Portgas de travers pendant que Sora faisait toute la conversation. Cette situation dura de l'entrée au dessert. Autant dire que le seul moment où Ace avait été à l'aise fut quand il se retrouva seul avec Sora dans sa chambre.

Maintenant ?

Ace était couché sur le lit de Sora, la jeune femme tout contre lui.

« Ton frère veut ma peau…

\- Mais non… ricana Sora.

\- Mouais…

\- Et puis t'es plus fort que ça…

\- Meeh… »

Sora eut un petit rire avant d'embrasser la joue de son petit ami.

« Dors, ça ira mieux !

\- Hmhm.

\- Et je te protège ! »

Ace sourit, puis la serra dans ses bras avant de doucement fermer les yeux tout comme elle.

* * *

Luffy s'en revenait les mains dans les poches, souriant et chantonnant allègrement. Il venait de remplir convenablement sa soirée et avait trouvé de quoi combler de manière sûre ses moments d'ennui au cours des vacances puisqu'il venait de décrocher un job d'été dans la grande agence de mannequinat de l'égérie Boa Hancock, dirigée par Gecko Moria. Enfin ça c'était ce que lui avait dit la fille dans le hall d'entrée, bien qu'il n'eût toujours pas compris à quoi elle servait exactement. Elle ne lui avait même pas prêté attention lors de son entrée – bon disons plutôt « infiltration » étant donné qu'il est quand même passé par la fenêtre de l'étage supérieur – et lui avait lancé une série de regards noirs dont il ignorait toujours la raison, avant de se raviser et de commencer à le suivre partout dès qu'elle a vu qu'il était embauché, lui criant de sa voix suraiguë qu'il avait une « chance phénoménale d'intégrer cette agence et de pouvoir commencer à faire ses preuves auprès de la superbe Boa Hancock », le tout ponctué de son rire fantomatique.

 _« Hela hela hela hela »._

Se faisant tard, le jeune homme essaya de rentrer dans l'appartement sans trop faire de bruit, mais ça c'était sans compter sur sa maladresse… Tombant sur la porte, plus qu'il ne l'ouvrit, il fut assez surpris de se retrouver face à Sabo et son grand-père qui affichèrent un air mi-paniqué, mi-rassuré pour le premier, plus blasé pour le second, à son entrée littéralement fracassante. Prenant le temps de se relever, de s'épousseter et de ramasser son chapeau de paille, il sourit largement en déclarant :

« Bon bah j'ai trouvé un boulot d'été ! Je vais travailler à l'agence de mode du type en forme de poireau ! »

S'ils s'étaient attendus à ça !

* * *

De son côté Trafalgar Law réfléchissait en réajustant sa cravate devant le miroir, il avait toujours eu du mal à nouer ces trucs, ce qui expliquait parfois son apparence négligée mais la soirée à laquelle il était invité exigeait une tenue de rigueur. Le GOLD était quand même l'un des établissements les plus luxueux de la ville et les entrées s'y arrachaient. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre d'occasion que l'on se permet de laisser passer, surtout que ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il viendrait…

« Enfin cela pourra surtout m'aider à remettre les choses à plat avec Momo, qu'au moins je puisse savoir à quoi m'en tenir ». Les commissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent légèrement quand l'image fugace de son patient, Donquixote Rosinante, lui revient en mémoire.

Une fois sa cravate grise striée de bandes rouges attachée tant bien que mal, il se regarda une dernière fois de la tête aux pieds, prenant le temps d'admirer son costume gris clair, ses chaussures noires et l'impression globale d'élégance qui se dégageait de son allure, ayant depuis longtemps abandonné la lutte face à ses cernes qui ne semblait plus vouloir disparaître.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone lui indiquant la réception d'un message. C'était un MMS de Monet qui contenait une photo d'elle déjà habillée pour la soirée avec Momo en fond de dos en train de réajuster sa coiffure devant le miroir, avec pour légende un « T'es prêt ? ) »

Il semblerait qu'il soit temps pour lui d'y aller.

* * *

Fixant le plafond blanc de sa chambre, Kid ruminait des idées noires. Le bras négligemment reposé sur son abdomen encore douloureux des récentes blessures qu'il avait subi, il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait faire dès qu'il serait « sorti de cet ENFER ! » Parce que oui, Eustass Kid n'aime pas qu'on prenne soin de lui comme s'il était quelque chose que l'on devait protéger, il n'était pas faible et il estimait l'avoir assez démontré. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que cette toubib de malheur refusait de le comprendre ? A la voir on aurait presque l'impression qu'elle avait toujours face à elle ce gosse d'il y a dix ans, il n'était plus fragile BORDEL ! Et il n'avait besoin ni d'elle, ni de personne ! Alors sa compassion et sa pitié elle pouvait se les garder. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il avait appris à ne compter que sur lui-même alors pourquoi cela le perturbait-il autant de la voir à nouveau s'occuper de lui ?

Pas qu'il la détestait, non, en fait il était plutôt amer et assez rancunier et n'avait pas du tout, mais alors là pas du tout apprécié le fait qu'elle l'ait laissé tomber une première fois pour aller on ne sait où.

Pourrait-il vraiment faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et repartir sur de bonnes bases avec elle ? Il l'ignorait mais Killer en serait ravi à coup sûr. Il était loin d'être idiot et tous deux savaient pertinemment que si Momo revenait à faire partie de leurs vies alors Kid n'aurait plus le champ aussi libre qu'avant pour prendre autant de risques « inconsidérés » comme dirait le grand blond. Il ne serait plus en mesure de mener sa « mission d'épuration » de la ville de manière aussi efficace en l'ayant constamment sur le dos…

Veiller sur la ville… Le pouvait-il seulement encore ? Malgré les apparences il savait que ses blessures étaient sérieuses, bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'admettre, et qu'elles ne seraient pas totalement guéries avant un moment… Alors à quoi servait-il dans tout cela ? Sans compter que pendant les deux semaines où il avait été dans le gaz il n'avait pu servir à rien, absolument à rien alors à quoi bon s'accrocher à ce rôle qu'il s'était lui-même attribué et qu'il avait continué à tenir malgré les nombreuses et répétées demandes contraire de ses proches et des membres de son entourage.

Il était peut-être temps de tout arrêter après tout… De repartir sur des bases saines, d'arrêter les conneries et d'enfin se remettre dans le droit chemin, d'essayer de faire quelque chose pour lui pour une fois, au lieu de toujours essayer de vouloir sauver le monde… Rae avait raison… Et même si cela lui en coutait de l'admettre, Momo aussi…

D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, où est-ce qu'elle était encore passée celle-là ?

Elle avait bien dit qu'elle passera le voir au moins trois fois par jour, il avait presque eu envie de lui demander si c'était une menace à ce moment-là mais s'était contenté de froncer les sourcils, agacé. Alors elle aussi en avait eu marre de lui et avait mis les voiles ?! Oh la poisse personne ne voulait vraiment rester près de lui ou quoi ?!

Ah si, quelqu'un venait !

« Serait-ce mon cher docteur… ? » lança-t-il d'une voix amusée qui se voulait un tantinet charmeuse.

* * *

Momo et Monet étaient parties à pieds, Monet ayant insisté sur le fait que le casino n'était pas si loin que ça de l'appartement de Momo. Même si la rouquine n'en était pas trop sûre, elles pourraient toujours envoyer un message à Law pour qu'il passe les chercher, mais ça ne serait pas poli de toute manière. Momo suivit son amie qui semblait prendre un million de raccourcis et étonnement elles aperçurent les lumières du casino au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche avec des talons qui claquaient sur le bitume encore tiède de la journée.

« T'es une boss toi… soupira Momo en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je sais, sourit Monet dans un petit rire malicieux.

\- Tu penses que Law est déjà arrivé ?

\- J'en sais rien, sûrement, il a dû prendre sa voiture.

\- Huh, okay. »

Monet sourit en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille. Après quelques minutes elles arrivèrent devant le grand casino. Momo manqua de se faire un torticolis tant il lui paraissant grand. Rosinante était devant, fumant une cigarette avec un petit air stressé au visage. Monet le trouvait drôlement mignon, comme un grand enfant. Momo l'avait remarqué et s'en amusait, bien qu'elle le gardât pour elle. Elles lui firent signe et il parut se détendre quasi-instantanément.

« Oh ! Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Vous avez pu venir ! dit-il en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Eh bien oui, nous n'allions pas refuser une telle invitation, sourit Monet. Law est arrivé ?

\- Law ? Qui…

\- Trafalgar, précisa Momo.

\- Oh ! Euh… Non ? Pas encore… Ah… !

\- Hm ? Oh, eh bien, le voilà, sourit Monet en se tournant. »

Momo se retourna aussi et sourit en le voyant s'approcher d'eux une main dans la poche, son autre main glissant sa clé de voiture dans la poche vide. Law salua ses collègues par une bise et serra la main de Rosinante. Quand il arriva à Momo, elle lui fit la bise, puis se permit de lui retirer sa cravate pour la lui refaire sous le regard scrutateur –et étrangement satisfait- de Monet.

« Le nœud était bizarre, dit Momo en lui tapotant le torse gentiment.

\- Hm… Merci. »

La Suppai se retourna vers Rosinante en roulant doucement ses épaules blanches. Le policier leur sourit, puis leur fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur.

* * *

« Euh… J'sais pas quelle relation tu entretiens avec Monika, mais c'est pas avec moi que tu vas parler comme ça, balança Kureha en entrant, arquant un sourcil. »

Kid manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive, et s'il l'avait pu, il se serait étranglé avec le tuyau de sa perfusion. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu cette femme avant et elle avait une sacré gueule de sorcière fourbe et mesquine. Il l'observa s'avancer vers lui en consultant son dossier.

« T'as pris tes médicaments gamin ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'sais pas. P'têtre. »

Kureha remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et fixa Kid de travers. S'il y a bien une chose que Kureha n'aimait pas, c'était que ses patients voire même ceux des autres cherchent à jouer au plus malin avec elle. De un, ça ne marchait pas et de deux, elle gagnait toujours.

« Tu les as pris, ou non ?

\- Vous êtes sourde ou non ? Elle est où Momo d'ailleurs, c'est pas elle qui doit s'occuper de moi ?!

\- Elle est de sortie ce soir, en quoi ça te regarde ? Maintenant répond avant que je ne t'injecte un produit mortel dans ta perfusion.

\- ….

\- J'en suis capable morveux, ne me teste pas.

\- J'ai pris mes médicaments… bougonna Kid en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

\- Elle reviendra ta Momo, elle sera là demain.

\- Hm… »

Kid soupira et roula des yeux, puis observa curieusement Kureha s'activer autour de lui. N'ayant aucune envie de faire la conversation, il se contentait de répondre par de monosyllabes quand elle lui parlait. Il se rendit subitement compte que le fait que Momo ne soit pas là ce soir l'embêtait. Oui, il aurait préféré qu'elle soit là cette nuit, il aurait voulu lui parler.

Tout recommencer depuis le début, n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise idée, il en avait peut-être besoin au final.

* * *

Dès leur entrée la musique les assaillit, les prenant à même le corps, les enveloppant dans une ambiance de laquelle ils faisaient désormais partie intégrante pour le reste de la nuit et cela qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Tout était fait pour que partout où vous posiez le regard il soit happé, au point que vous arracher à votre contemplation vous demandera un réel effort de volonté. Du sol au plafond les lumières éclairaient sous des angles plus que particuliers tel ou tel élément du décor dotant la plus insignifiante et commune pièce du mobilier d'une seconde vie. A l'intérieur, les rires, les cris, les sons de toutes sortes fusaient, produisant depuis l'extérieur du casino l'effet d'un phare, amenant subtilement à lui tous les papillons de nuit en recherche d'une bulle de temps qui pourrait les happer à leur morne quotidien, quand tout le reste avait échoué, le GOLD se promettait de toujours donner satisfaction à ses clients et ce soir encore il ne faisait pas défaut à sa réputation. Les invités de cette nuit pouvaient d'ores et déjà en témoigner…

Dès l'entrée les propriétaires, le grand frère - tout aussi agité que leur patient, flanqué de son meilleur ami – un homme tout aussi charmant que lui dirait Monet, leurs avaient fait un accueil des plus chaleureux, réussissant même à arracher un sourire à Law - qui disait pourtant n'avoir répondu à l'invitation que dans le seul et unique but de passer une soirée en compagnie de sa consœur rousse.

La fête battait son plein, chacun semblait s'amuser, se perdre, se fondre dans l'instant présent…

Doflamingo menait une discussion animée avec Momo tandis que Monet avait préféré répondre à l'invitation à boire de Tesoro, annonçant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que c'était « sa tournée » et que la boisson devait couler jusqu'à plus soif ! Ils se retrouvaient maintenant tous les deux assis au bar sous les regards amusés de Paula et Blueno qui venaient de les servir.

Tesoro tenait nonchalamment son verre, empli d'un liquide ambré, en main regardant en direction de Monet pendant qu'elle lui racontait son quotidien en tant qu'urgentiste à l'hôpital. Il avait néanmoins l'air plus perdu dans sa contemplation de la jeune femme, buvant ses paroles, qu'il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, plus qu'il ne l'écoutait réellement, à tel point qu'il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que celle-ci s'était arrêtée de parler, et le fixait maintenant curieusement sous les rires étouffés de Paula – à peine audibles malgré la très faible distance les séparant. Légèrement désarçonné de s'être laissé prendre au dépourvu il n'en laissa néanmoins absolument rien paraître, son jeu d'acteur, qu'il avait parfait après des années plus difficiles les unes que les autres l'avaient doté d'un masque qu'il arborait en tous lieux : celui d'un homme débordant de confiance en lui, ayant la sensation d'être à sa place partout, prenant le pas sur ses réels sentiments. Epaules relâchées, sourire goguenard qui remontait jusqu'à ses yeux, il se contenta de dévier adroitement le sujet de la conversation en prétendant que son attention avait été captée par Momo qui dansait au loin, par chance cette dernière se trouvait effectivement derrière Monet, avec le flamant rose, face à l'air interrogateur de Monet qui haussa un sourcil il se sentit obligé de répondre.

« Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un… A quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a de cela longtemps… Très longtemps… une ombre passa sur son visage l'espace d'un instant, l'instant suivant elle avait disparue si bien que Monet douta avoir vu quelque chose.

\- Un souvenir joyeux j'espère ? sourit-elle

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui… »

Law de son côté s'était retrouvé seul, lui qui s'était présenté en si bonne compagnie avait vraiment tout perdu en un instant, ce casino ne mentait pas ! Maintenant il se tenait à proximité de l'entrée, prêt à mettre les voiles quand la coupe serait pleine. Déjà que voir Momo, avec qui il essayait d'avoir une discussion sérieuse depuis plusieurs jours, se frotter à cet espèce d'énergumène en tenue de carnaval ne l'enchantait guère, il a fallu que par-dessus le marché Monet s'en aille aussi…

Ruminant ses idées noires dans son coin, il réussit à esquiver deux jeunes femmes pourtant bien déterminées à ne pas le laisser seul de la nuit…

Rosinante ayant remarqué l'énervement à peine contenu du médecin ainsi que la fréquence à laquelle il jetait des coups d'œil à sa montre suivis d'un mouvement de tête inconscient envers la sortie, décida que c'était le moment que lui aussi s'amuse. Affichant son plus beau sourire, boissons en main, il s'approcha de lui pour lui changer les idées. Il alla se planter en face de lui, plaçant le verre juste devant le visage du brun, obstruant son champ de vision, ne lui laissant pas d'autres choix que celui de lui prêter attention.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Coca-cola ! Ça vous tente ? Prenez le verre !

Alors celle-là c'était la meilleure ! Non seulement ce type avec son sourire enfantin et son extrême maladresse ressemblait à un gosse mais en plus il buvait vraiment des boissons de morveux ! Soupirant, l'air résigné, Law se décida à accepter ce qu'on lui proposait.

\- Merci, se força-t-il à articuler d'un air plus aimable.

\- C'est la première fois que vous mettez les pieds dans un casino ? Je peux comprendre que l'ambiance vous laisse perplexe au premier abord. Les sons, les odeurs, les lumières, tout semble vouloir vous absorber, on se retrouve vite relégué au rang de simple élément du décor… J'ai ressenti exactement la même chose la première fois que mon frère m'a amené ici pour me faire visiter.

\- Non… Je veux dire, non ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens dans un lieu de ce genre.

\- Oh, alors vous jouez souvent ? Vous devez être plutôt bon dans ce cas-là !

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut dire ça, sourit Law pour la première fois de la soirée. »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il put placer avant de se faire trainer à travers la salle du casino vers les tables de jeu, le tout sous les encouragement d'un policier exalté, pressé de le voir jouer et surtout enfin s'amuser.

Le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva assis à une table de poker.

La soirée pouvait commencer…

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs parties il se révéla être extrêmement doué, la pile de ses gains s'entassait devant lui, grandissant à vue d'œil. La nouvelle se répandit bien vite et finit naturellement par arriver aux oreilles du « Roi du casino ».

Tesoro devait avouer que le jeune homme se débrouillait bien, sa charmante compagnie du début de soirée l'ayant même planté là, seul, pour aller encourager son collègue. Rehaussant ses lunettes, il chercha du regard la grande carrure de son acolyte de toujours, il sourit en le voyant… Trouvé…

Ça alors ! Il avait bien vu ? Doflamingo venait bien de passer une soirée entière avec la même personne ? C'était inhabituel, le connaissant, il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Il chercha à les rejoindre en ricanant.

En le voyant arriver le Donquixote fronça les sourcils, son air hilare ne fit que le contrarier davantage. Arrivant à sa hauteur il salua Momo et alla se placer devant le blond, affichant un air satisfait auquel Doflamingo répondit en le fixant la mine fermée à travers ses verres teintés, la mâchoire contractée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tesoro ? lança-t-il sèchement.

\- La soirée se passe bien à ce que je vois, on ne s'embête pas… lâcha-t-il, coulant un regard en direction de la rousse, éludant totalement la question.

\- Tesoro… articula son vis-à-vis d'un ton lourd de menaces, en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe.

\- Faut savoir partager mon vieux…

\- Continue de rêver, qui sait ça pourrait peut-être se réaliser un jour. Regarde ton casino !

Tu n'étais pas déjà accompagné toi d'ailleurs ?

Affichant un air faussement attristé, il haussa les épaules avant de désigner d'un geste du pouce Monet, debout à la table de Law qui s'était mise à l'encourager en chœur avec Rosinante et une bande de curieux attirés là par les clameurs qui s'en élevaient.

Comprenant alors ce que « L'Empereur de l'Or » était réellement venu faire là, il articula lentement un « Don't care bro ! She's mine clear off, you're in the fuckin' way! ». De telle sorte qu'aucun son ne sorti véritablement d'entre ses lèvres. Du point de vue de Momo on avait simplement l'impression qu'il ruminait quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir à cause du fond sonore trop présent. Elle vit simplement Tesoro repartir les mains levées en signe d'innocence, lancer un « Je te la laisse ! » en riant.

Se tournant vers Doflamingo, elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'air interrogateur. Sans se départir de son habituel sourire il se contenta simplement de hausser les épaules avant de reprendre de plus belle leur discussion.

Tesoro de son côté alla s'accouder au bar, il demanda à Paula de lui servir quelque chose, n'importe quoi tant que cela pouvait l'imbiber pour le reste de la nuit.

Perdu dans ses pensées il jouait avec son verre, faisait glisser son index le long de la bordure de celui-ci, le remuant parfois pour faire s'entrechoquer les glaçons, manquant à plusieurs reprises de le renverser.

« Tu t'es fait jeter ?

\- Hm ?

\- Doflamingo, il t'a dit d'aller voir ailleurs ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant comme aux prises avec un rire fou qui ne paraissait plus vouloir le quitter et ne faisait qu'enfler lentement jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme, le gratifiant d'un air dément aux yeux de tout client passant à proximité.

\- _Show must go on ! lâcha-t-il simplement quand il fut calmé._

\- _C'était prévisible… Tu sais pourtant comment il est… »_

Peu leur importait les imprévus, les désagréments, les empêchements de dernière minute… Après tout la nuit ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

Bien que Momo trouvait ses discussions avec Doflamingo passionnantes –ce type avait bien dû faire le tour du monde, et malgré son accoutrement, était très cultivé-, elle se rendit bien compte qu'elle commençait à avoir soif, très soif. Elle chercha des yeux le bar, puis en voyant Tesoro, elle se souvint de Monet… Et de Law. Tient, où étaient-ils ces deux-là ? Pinçant ses lèvres rouges, elle se rendit compte qu'elle les avait un peu plantés.

« Monika ? »

C'est avec une lenteur extrême que Momo se tourna vers Doflamingo, arquant un sourcil l'air de dire : « D'où il connaît mon nom celui-là ? » avant de se souvenir qu'il l'avait bien lu sur son badge à l'hôpital et que son frère avait bien dû lui en parler. Momo se calma donc et fit un petit sourire.

« Généralement on m'appelle Momo. Enfin, oui ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, gloussa Doflamingo sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Quelle question ? Excuse-moi, je dois dire que j'ai eu une absence… »

Elle secoua la tête.

« J'ai soif, finit-elle par dire en se levant. »

Doflamingo eut un très large sourire, se leva à son tour et conduisit sa charmante compagnie jusqu'au bar où Blueno et Paula commençaient à recevoir de plus en plus de monde. C'est cette dernière qui s'approcha de Momo, lui demandant ce qu'elle souhaitait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait franchement ? Momo ne fréquentait pas vraiment les bars et encore moins les casinos. C'est avec un œil las et cependant à une vitesse folle qu'elle parcourut la carte, s'arrêtant sur la première boisson rouge-rosé qu'elle aperçut, plaquant le bout de son index vernis la photo. Paula la regarda, sourit, puis s'en alla faire de sombres mélanges alors que Blueno s'approcha pour tendre à Doflamingo un cocktail aux couleurs proches de ce que le Donquixote portait.

Paula ne tarda pas à revenir et servit Momo qui sourit en voyant le verre. Elle le tourna entre ses doigts, observant curieusement le liquide et finit par y tremper ses lèvres. La jeune femme rousse haussa les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est bon ? sourit Doflamingo.

\- C'est trop sucré. »

Le grand blond qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse s'apprêtait à s'excuser, mais parut surpris en voyant Momo siroter son verre, ayant tout de même l'air d'apprécier. Il la fixa passer le bout de sa langue sur le bord du contenant, alors que son rouge à lèvres y laissait une marque. Cette façon que la chirurgienne avait de boire tout en sortant le bout de sa langue rose pour attraper chaque goutte du liquide l'hypnotisèrent pour une raison qui lui échappa.

Il avait chaud.

« C'est curieux, ça a un goût de friandise. Je ne pourrai pas dire quoi, ça me ferait presque penser à de la fraise tagada, mais ce n'est pas ça… »

Momo haussa les épaules et se contenta d'en redemander un autre. Doflamingo sortit de sa rêverie un peu brusquement quand elle passa près de lui, tapotant son épaule en disant qu'elle allait rejoindre Monet et Law. C'est à peu près à ce moment que Tesoro se glissa près de l'aîné Donquixote, glissant son bras autour de son cou.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es plus luisant qu'un feu de signalisation ! se moqua-t-il en remettant ses lunettes sur sa tête.

\- N'importe quoi… soupira Doflamingo en croisant les bras.

\- Si tu te voyais !

\- La ferme !

\- Dis, ton frère a eu une sacrée bonne idée de les amener ici ! Regarde, rien qu'en jouant au poker, leur petit ami a électrisé la foule ! »

Que Law gagne, Doflamingo s'en foutait un peu, ce n'était que la chance du débutant. Et il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour amuser le petit peuple de toute manière. Au pire, Law perdait tout et on lui montrait la sortie, au mieux, il rejoindrait le fameux **_Hall of Fame_** du casino où tous les plus grands joueurs avaient droit à un petit coin de mur, trente centimètres sur trente centimètres dans un joli cadre en or avec trois signatures : celle du joueur, celle de Doflamingo et évidemment celle de Tesoro.

La mine du Donquixote se renfrogna quand il vit Momo poser sa main sur l'épaule de Law qui semblait se détendre et prendre la confiance. Il se tourna même vers elle et eut une sorte de petit sourire fier…. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée avec Doflamingo ? Qu'est-ce que ce morveux avait de plus que lui ?

« Oh tient, voilà que la copine de la rouquine s'en va avec ton frère…

\- N'importe quoi, Rosinante n'attire personne à part les petites vieilles qui lui demandent de les aider à traverser, ricana Doflamingo en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. »

Tesoro lui saisit la mâchoire et tourna la tête de son meilleur ami dans la direction où s'éloignaient Rosinante et Monet, bras dessus, bras dessous, dans une discussion bien animée. Il lui parut même que la chirurgienne faisait les yeux doux à son cadet. Pour seule réaction, le grand blond cracha sa boisson façon brumisateur défectueux. Gild le regarda, sourit, pris son verre à Doflamingo et se permit de le terminer.

« On s'est tous les deux fait jeter ce soir je crois, ricana-t-il. Reste à savoir lequel de nous deux est le plus dégoûté par ça ! »

Tesoro fit mine de réfléchir avant de sourire.

« Je dirai que c'est toi ! »

Dans un ricanement un peu moqueur, il tira le manteau rose de son ami vers les tables de jeux et surtout celles de poker. Momo était toujours près de Law, regardant ses prouesses d'un air neutre. Bien qu'elle soit assez contente qu'il s'amuse, elle n'était pas plus emballée que cela contrairement aux inconnus qui s'agitaient autour d'eux. Ah tient, elle avait chaud maintenant. Tournant la tête, elle se glissa entre deux jolies demoiselles et alla se resservir au bar. Momo se dit simplement qu'elle regretterait tout ce sucre dans son sang plus tard, pour l'instant cette boisson était vraiment trop délicieuse pour qu'elle s'en prive. Paula fut d'ailleurs un peu étonnée de la voir revenir une troisième fois mais ne dit rien, sourit et la servit.

Momo chercha ensuite un coin au calme, et sans trop savoir où elle allait, se risqua à monter au premier étage où tout était déjà beaucoup plus calme. Elle s'aventura même sur une terrasse où la lumière était tamisée et où la bruyante musique du rez-de-chaussée n'était qu'une rumeur, un son étouffé. Là, elle s'assit sur une chaise et colla le verre froid contre sa joue, profitant de la brise sur sa peau.

Eh dire que la soirée n'était pas finie…

* * *

Pour sa part, Monet aurait bien voulue retourner auprès de Tesoro avec qui elle avait passé un très bon moment, mais elle devait se l'avouer : Rosinante Donquixote avait quelque chose de bigrement adorable et enfantin. Quand elle lui avait demandé de venir avec elle dans un endroit plus tranquille, le rouge sur ses joues l'avait fortement amusée. Il n'avait même pas bronché quand elle lui avait finalement prit le bras, un vrai petit ange.

Ils discutèrent plus pleinement, Rosinante parla un peu de son frère et de son travail, avec des yeux pétillants, Monet l'écoutait attentivement, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Adorable. Elle avait même peine à croire qu'il avait trente-deux ans et qu'il n'avait personne ! C'était peut-être son côté excentrique qui faisait que… ?

« Désolé, finit par dire Rosinante en se grattant la joue.

\- Hm ? De quoi ?

\- Je parle beaucoup depuis tout à l'heure… Je ne vous laisse même pas en caser une, navré !

\- Il ne faut pas, rit-elle. J'aime bien vous écouter. Vous avez une vie exaltante.

\- Peut-être moins que la vôtre… ?

\- Quoi ? Oh ! Sauvez des gens, et en voir mourir, ça n'a pas grand-chose d'exaltant. Enfin, si peut-être les grosses opérations. Le problème de la médecine c'est qu'on devient vite froid, voire même antipathique. Vous savez, la première fois que vous devez annoncer à une personne qu'un proche est mort, c'est dur. Mais après… Il faut presque feindre l'air navré. Notre chef n'a pas de tact, et je ne vous raconte pas les fois où elle est sortie du bloc en criant : « Et un macchabé de plus, un ! »

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Vous n'avez pas rencontré le docteur Kureha ? Je n'en ai plus le souvenir… Bah, sinon j'espère que vous ne la verrez jamais, parce qu'elle est terrifiante quand on n'est pas dans ses petits papiers, rit Monet. »

Rosinante eut un petit sourire amusé et approcha Monet de lui inconsciemment. Cette dernière ne fit aucune réflexion, profitant de la tranquillité et du moment qu'elle passait avec le policier.

« J'ai vu que vous aviez discuté avec Tesoro, finit par dire Rosinante après un petit silence.

\- Effectivement. Il est amusant et parler avec lui est agréable.

\- Mais… ?

\- Comment ça « mais » ?

\- Eh bien vous êtes partie, non ?

\- Hmhm ! Juste pour voir Law jouer. Je m'apprêtais à retourner vers lui quand je vous ai vu. Je me suis alors dit que je ne vous avais pas vraiment parlé, alors me voilà, dit-elle. »

Rosinante eut un petit sourire timide et les joues roses. Cette femme lui paraissait un peu mystérieuse, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il aimait bien cela. Une petite voix au fond de lui l'encouragea même à ne pas la laisser repartir avec Tesoro, sinon, il ne la reverrait pas avant son départ, et puis de toute façon, elle était son invitée à lui en premier techniquement. Il avait le droit d'en profiter ! Cette pensée le fit sourire et l'encouragea à trouver un endroit où se poser avec elle, histoire de parler un peu plus.

* * *

Beaucoup plus tard, alors que la salle se vidait progressivement et que le silence nocturne reprenait peu à peu ses droits, il fut temps de mettre fin à cette plaisante soirée ou comme dirait Tesoro « de fermer la place et d'aller pioncer ! »

Bientôt il ne resta plus que quelques rares employés s'attelant à débarrasser le lieu des derniers vestiges de la fête à savoir : les cadavres de bouteilles ayant réussi à voyager assez loin depuis le bar mais aussi les corps inertes de quelques pauvres bougres qui paraissaient avoir perdu la bataille face à leur soif incontrôlée – se laissant envahir par une ivresse sans cesse grandissante – tentant en vain de noyer leurs angoisses et leurs problèmes diurnes dans l'eau-de-vie.

En effet, tous avaient encore en tête ce moment mémorable où à la fin d'une excellente nuit, Doflamingo, second maître des lieux, avait manqué de trébucher sur le bras d'un nigaud vautré inconscient sur la moquette pourpre, sa bouteille à ses pieds. Il s'était alors arrêté puis tourné lentement vers Tesoro, le nez retroussé en signe évident de dégout et les sourcils froncés sur son visage avant de crier d'une voix qu'il voulait égale malgré sa colère contenue, à travers la salle de sorte à ce que tout le monde l'entende :

« A QUI APPARTIENT CETTE PERSONNE ?! QUI L'A LAISSE TRAINER LA ?! » tout en jetant en même temps des regards circulaires à travers toute la salle.

Bien loin d'impressionner son ami, ce dernier se contenta de rire à gorge déployée ce qui acheva de déclencher l'hilarité générale pendant qu'une jeune femme passablement éméchée venait plus ou moins discrètement récupérer son ami en s'excusant pour lui.

« La prochaine fois… N'oubliez pas vos affaires… Nous sommes un établissement respectable et nous tenons à le rester ! » l'informa tout de même le propriétaire de la salle de jeux d'une voix amusée.

Alors depuis les employés veillaient soigneusement à ce que le « Démon céleste » ne soit plus forcé d'être confronté d'aussi près à sa clientèle, à l'exception qu'il l'ait voulu… et c'est bien ce qui avait l'air de se passer avec cette rousse qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux de la soirée.

Aussi quand Monet était revenue, accompagnée de Rosinante et tenant une Momo somnolente sous le bras pendant que de l'autre elle traînait de force un Law visiblement très contrarié d'avoir été coupé dans son envol. Il ne cessait de geindre qu'il venait de gagner plus en une nuit que sur les six derniers mois qu'il avait passé à exercer en tant que médecin et qu'il allait demander une augmentation dès le lendemain. Cette pensée arracha un sourire en coin à Monet « qu'il essaye un peu… La réaction du Dr Kureha serait à la hauteur ! » Doflamingo et Tesoro avaient tenus à les raccompagner à la sortie mais furent vite coupés dans leur élan quand la jeune femme – la seule encore en état de conduire – leur signifia que Law allait les ramener.

Bougonnant dans son coin, Doflamingo finit par se rapprocher de Rosinante qui fixait l'écran de son téléphone un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« 'Me dis pas que t'as eu le numéro de la fille ?

\- Si, j'ai eu tous leurs numéros ! répondit le cadet tout sourire. »

Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que son aîné le lui arrache des mains en criant un « FAIS VOIR ! » avant de repartir à vive allure à l'intérieur du casino.

De son côté Law avait d'autres problèmes en tête.

Quand Monet avait dit qu'il devait les raccompagner il avait accepté sans trop rechigner mais maintenant qu'il avait déposé celle-ci, il se retrouvait avec une Momo endormie sur les bras et pas moyen de savoir où elle habitait…

Il n'allait quand même pas devoir la ramener chez lui ?

Si… ?

Oh non, elle le tuera demain matin en se levant…

Et dire que les choses étaient déjà assez compliquées entre eux comme ça…

 _ **« Et moi je fais quoi maintenant… ? »**_

* * *

 _C'est tout pour le moment ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, faites-le nous savoir dans les commentaires, laissez vos avis, vos attentes, ce que vous prévoyez pour la suite de l'histoire, ce que vous voulez voir… Nous lisons vos retours avec beaucoup d'attention et ils nous motivent considérablement pour l'écriture de cette fiction._

 _Merci d'être là ^^_

* * *

 _Voici enfin les réponses aux commentaires des chapitres 4 et 5 comme promis :_

 ** _Pika Pika Chu :_** _Merci beaucoup, heureuses de savoir que ce que nous écrivons te plait et merci de nous lire de manière aussi régulière, tes avis nous vont droit au cœur._

 ** _Miwin :_** _Je répondrais à tes deux commentaires (sur les chapitres 4 et 5) en même temps. Tout d'abord sache que ton commentaire nous a fait très plaisir, nous avons été ravies d'apprendre que tu lisais l'histoire depuis le début et que cela commençait réellement à te plaire, alors quand tu nous as fait savoir que le chapitre 4 était le meilleur de la fiction pour toi, la barre était haute et la possibilité de te décevoir élevée, mais ton commentaire pour le chapitre suivant nous a prouvé le contraire : pari réussi ! Merci beaucoup d'apprécier autant notre travail_

 ** _Heichou Marie :_** _Merci beaucoup, tant mieux que l'histoire te plaise et continues de te plaire ! Bien joué pour les liens entre les personnages ) Momo et Kid, oui effectivement ils sont liés. Cela nous a pas mal surpris que tu y aies pensé je dois dire, puis-je te demander d'où t'es venue cette intuition ? :) Et si tu en as d'autres comme ça n'hésite pas à les laisser dans les commentaires._

* * *

 ** _Merci à vous d'être venu commenter ou tout simplement être venu nous lire._**

 ** _Nous aimerions connaitre votre avis sur ce chapitre, laissez donc un commentaire si le cœur vous en dit !_**

 _La suite au_ _ **chapitre VII : Mauvais choix riment avec mauvaise fortune**_ _._

 **Infinite Interstellar Time & Bepo Is sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chers lecteurs nous vous souhaitons un agréable retour sur le septième chapitre de cette histoire !**_

 _ **En espérant que vous ayez passé un excellent début d'année scolaire et en vous souhaitant - mieux vaut tard que jamais – une excellente nouvelle année civile 2017 à vous et à tous vos êtres chers, remplie de nos meilleurs sentiments à votre égard. *cœur***_

 _ **Pour ne rien changer, ces quelques lignes qui suivront et sur lesquelles nous serions honorées de recueillir votre avis en fin de lecture, sont toujours écrite à quatre mains avec Infinite Interstellar Time ^^**_

 _ **Merci enfin à vous pour votre patience pour ce chapitre et pour vos commentaires, les lire est à chaque fois une réelle motivation et nous ne saurions assez vous remercier pour cela.**_

* * *

 _ **Les personnages ainsi que certains éléments factuels utilisés sont la propriété intellectuelle d'Eiichiro Oda, auteur de One Piece (mais est-il réellement besoin de le préciser ?)**_

* * *

 **Sur ces entrefaites, place aux réjouissances et BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VII** **:** **Mauvais choix et mauvaise fortune**

« Pourquoi ?

C'est une question que l'on entend souvent, que l'on se pose souvent même.

Une question aussi anodine, qu'épuisante voire douloureuse. Je n'aime pas particulièrement cette question, mais je dois dire qu'elle reste indispensable. Il est impossible de vivre sans se la poser au moins une fois, c'est bien trop dur et, comme je l'ai dit, cette question est aussi indispensable qu'inévitable.

Dans certaines situations, bien malgré nous, elle reste sans réponse. Si certaines réponses se feront tardives, d'autres ne viendront jamais…

Pourquoi tout cela devait-il arriver ?

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de protéger ceux que l'on aimait ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas toujours se remettre de la perte de ceux que l'on aimait ? Pourquoi… ?

Pourquoi… ?

Une question qui me laisse sans voix… »

 _As I was writing, 11 Novembre 20XX_

* * *

 ** _« Les sentiments existent pour nous rendre plus fort. »_**

Ace s'était réveillé auprès de Sora avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. D'une main il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, de l'autre, il la rapprocha de son torse encore chaud dans un petit sourire. La jeune femme remua dans son sommeil, glissant ses bras autour de son petit ami, collant son nez à sa peau basanée. Il pressa sa joue contre le front de la brune, observant d'un œil fatigué et encore plein de sommeil le visage endormi de sa douce qui respirait très lentement, paisiblement. Ils restèrent dans cette position une dizaine… une vingtaine… une trentaine de minutes… ? Il ne savait plus. Le Portgas finit par se lever, se retenant de la réveiller. Il récupéra ses vêtements et se glissa dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide il devait retourner chez lui, ne serait-ce que pour rassurer Sabo, Luffy et Garp.

Après sa douche, il se glissa de nouveau dans la chambre de sa copine et s'accroupit près du lit. Il lui embrassa le front, puis la tempe en souriant, caressant ses cheveux avec lenteur. Ses paupières battirent et ses grands yeux gris s'ouvrirent.

« Ace ?

\- Je vais rentrer…

\- Déjà ! Tu ne veux pas rester pour le petit-déjeuner ?

\- Si je reste pour le petit-déjeuner, je vais rester pour toujours… rit-il.

\- Hahaha !

\- Allez, j'y vais !

\- Bisous… »

Il sourit, se pencha et lui embrassa le front, puis le bout des lèvres. Ace se redressa ensuite, passant un regard encore un petit peu fatigué sur la pièce avant de sortir. Le jeune homme descendit à pas de velours, alla enfiler ses chaussures dans l'entrée et mit sa veste sur ses épaules. La porte était encore ouverte, sûrement Akio qui était partit travailler, se dit-il. Le Portgas ne voyait pas non plus les chaussures de la petite amie du grand-frère de sa propre petite copine.

Pendant un quart de secondes, il regretta de laisser Sora seule chez elle, mais il devait vraiment rentrer chez lui. Dans un petit grognement, Ace se fit violence et ouvrit la porte, sortant enfin.

Dehors, les rayons du soleil étaient doux et caressaient la peau de façon agréable. L'air, bien que ce soit celui de la ville avait ce quelque chose de fort apaisant, qui vous enivrait et vous gonflait de joie. Comme si aujourd'hui rien ne pouvait venir entacher ce petit nuage de bonheur _presque_ parfait.

Presque, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'Ace rentrait chez lui en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches, le pas guilleret et un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, il se surprit à vouloir emprunter quelques chemins qui, certes, rallongeraient sûrement son trajet, mais qui d'un autre côté lui permettraient de flâner un peu à droite à gauche avant de rentrer chez lui, histoire de ne pas réveiller tout le monde en ouvrant leur porte blindée. C'est donc ainsi, qu'il emprunta des ruelles de plus en plus étroites, découvrant certains recoins de cette ville qu'il _pensait_ connaître.

Arrivant de nouveau sur une grande rue, il ralentit un peu, quant au loin, un sac poubelle attira son attention : il n'avait pas été bien fermé, en plus d'avoir été négligemment jeté parmi les autres sacs et immondices. Une touffe rose en dépassait et c'est cela qui fit qu'Ace s'arrêta juste à côté. En temps normal, il ne se serait pas attardé dessus, mais là quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était étrange…

Cette touffe rose ressemblait à des cheveux, de vrais cheveux…

Ace en avait vu des coiffures et des couleurs de cheveux défiler, il avait même exercé son œil à faire la différence entre les vrais cheveux et les faux, surtout depuis que Thatch et Izo trouvaient cela drôle de porter des perruques en faisant croire à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il s'agissait de leurs vraies chevelures.

Le pompier s'approcha du sac en plissant les yeux, tourna un peu autour, essayant de l'inspecter sans le toucher. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive là dehors et ça le perturbait d'autant plus. D'un mouvement lent et empreint d'hésitation, il poussa du bout du pied le sac une première fois, le faisant à peine bouger. Inspirant profondément, le jeune homme se risqua à mettre un coup de pied un peu plus fort cette fois.

La curiosité était-elle un vilain défaut ?

Certains diraient que oui, d'autres diraient que bien dosée, elle pouvait servir.

Là, tout de suite, Ace aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir à voir ça.

* * *

Dans certaines cultures et selon certaines mentalités, certains pourraient dire de Momo que c'était une femme de vertu elle était toujours vierge, ne voulant se donner qu'à la personne qu'elle aimera toute sa vie, elle faisait attention à sa santé, et ne buvait pas beaucoup, voire pas du tout… Quoique pour ce dernier critère, elle avait fait une exception bien malgré elle. C'est ce qu'il arrivait visiblement quand on ne savait absolument pas quelle quantité d'alcool il pouvait y avoir dans un verre. Là, tout de suite, la douleur qu'elle éprouvait la clouait au lit. Malgré cela, la jeune femme rousse força ses paupières à se décoller, histoire d'inspecter les alentours. Son dernier souvenir était le regard de Monet qui la fixait amusée. Après cela, plus rien.

Momo se tourna sur le lit et bien que sa vision soit floue, elle put clairement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. La panique courut dans ses veines l'espace de quelques secondes, mais elle se calma rapidement elle n'aurait qu'à faire comme dans les films, c'est-à-dire : se lever, s'habiller et partir. Dans un bruyant soupir, elle s'assit à grand peine, plaquant une main sur son front, alors que l'autre palpait la table de chevet à la recherche d'un possible verre d'aspirine qui, effectivement était là. C'est aussi quand elle ramena le verre contre elle que la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle était en sous-vêtements.

« Ah, tu es réveillée ? »

La voix résonna quelques instants dans sa tête, mais elle put la reconnaître. Les pauvres neurones de Momo se traînaient à grand peine pour se reconnecter les uns aux autres dans l'espoir que les informations circulent plus rapidement.

« Law ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Huh… Je… Monet ne m'a pas donné ton adresse hier soir en sortant du casino, du coup je t'ai ramené chez moi…

\- Ah, okay… »

Elle avala le médicament lentement, mais à grandes gorgées. Law vint s'asseoir non loin d'elle, une tasse de café fumante à la main. Ses yeux gris s'accrochèrent à sa collègue rousse qui, même avec une gueule de bois, lui paraissait très jolie.

« T'as pas dormi dans le salon, si ?

\- Hein ? Euh… Non, j'ai dormi… à côté de toi…

\- Okay…

\- Ca ne te pose pas de problèmes ?

\- Pourquoi ça m'en poserait ? Tu es chez toi. »

Law cligna des yeux, et prit une gorgée de son café, observant du coin de l'œil Momo qui gardait les yeux fermés, ayant l'air de piquer du nez. Elle respirait très lentement et semblait essayer de ne pas montrer qu'elle avait excessivement mal à la tête.

« Est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble ? »

Trafalgar sentit une gorgée de café se figer dans sa gorge, coupant brièvement sa respiration. Elle remonta dans sa bouche pour redescendre tout aussi vite, l'étouffant pendant quelques secondes.

« Q-Quoi ?!

\- Est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble ?

\- Je…

\- C'est bon, je suis pas ta mère tu peux me le dire… »

Law la fixa et passa une main sur son visage. Même si ça lui aurait beaucoup plu, non, il ne s'était rien passé. Rien que le fait de la déshabiller alors qu'elle était en état d'ébriété avait été une terrible épreuve pour lui, s'ils avaient franchi le pas, ce matin, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de se lever et serait resté collé à elle jusqu'à son réveil.

« Non.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh… »

Momo le regarda amusée et eut un petit sourire en coin adorable. Ce type était adorable…Vraiment…

 _ **« Les sentiments existent pour nous rendre plus forts. »**_

* * *

« Tu fais vraiment les affaires de cet « Absa » … » lança Sabo d'une voix blanche, l'air dépité tandis qu'il reposait la feuille de journal sur la table. On pouvait distinctement y lire :

« **UN TROISIEME CORPS RETROUVE** **!**

 **Un tueur en série à l'œuvre ? »**

Ace de son côté ne répondit rien, il était encore bien trop secoué par sa découverte d'il y a quelques jours, il ne semblait pas être en mesure de faire disparaître ces images, reflets dansants devant ses rétines. Ces souvenirs… Il ne pensait pas être capable de les oublier un jour…

« Tout avait commencé le matin où il revenait de chez Sora après une soirée des plus agréables et le retour à la réalité avait été d'autant plus difficile quand il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec…

Il aurait voulu ne jamais ouvrir ce sac poubelle, avoir été en mesure de réfréner cette curiosité morbide qui s'était emparée de lui. S'il avait été en mesure de se contenir alors il ne se serait jamais retrouvé en face du corps sans vie de la camarade de classe de son petit frère, ses yeux vides, grands ouverts, figés sur ce qu'ils ne verraient plus…

Il avait été saisi d'un immense haut-le-cœur qui l'avait forcé à s'éloigner en reculant à grandes enjambées jusqu'au mur le plus proche où il était resté jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pu reprendre un tant soit peu le contrôle de son être. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, sa tête lui tournait, une boule semblait s'être formée dans sa gorge et il avait beau déglutir elle ne semblait pas vouloir passer. Ce n'est qu'après ce qui lui parut être une éternité qu'il pensa à quoi faire de sa découverte, hésitant d'abord à prévenir les secours et la police, rongé par la crainte de se retrouver avec ce crime sur le dos, il finit par s'y résoudre en pensant que cette pauvre gamine méritait mieux que d'être abandonnée encore une fois.

L'arrivée des pompiers, à savoir la moitié de ses collègues, n'arrangea en rien son malaise, voir leurs regards plein d'incompréhension et d'une autre lueur qu'il n'était parvenu à saisir dans un premier temps… Le hurlement des sirènes ne faisait qu'amplifier sa nausée et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas céder à la désagréable sensation de bile envahissant sa gorge.

Il esquiva tant bien que mal les journalistes et répondit sans s'en rendre compte aux questions des policiers qui finirent par le raccompagner chez lui sentant qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer. Tous ces regards accusateurs braqués sur lui… c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur le soutien de sa famille. »

 **[…]**

« Alors qu'il s'était enfin décidé à aller faire une promenade à l'aube pour se vider la tête après avoir passé deux jours à se morfondre, il avait recommencé. La même chose s'était encore produite.

C'était là qu'il avait découvert la deuxième victime.

Schéma similaire : une jeune fille abandonnée parmi les ordures au milieu de poubelles… Quel cynisme…

Il avait pourtant pris le soin d'éviter les rues les plus mal famées…

Il suivait une des rues concomitantes à l'avenue centrale du centre-ville, le lieu le plus animé et aussi le plus difficile pour passer inaperçu… alors… Comment expliquer qu'il soit encore le premier spectateur à contempler ce macabre tableau ?!

Il devait encore être en train de rêver… Oui, ce devait être un cauchemar duquel il se réveillerait encore une fois le front moite, ses mèches ébène collées par la sueur à son front en se tenant le crâne à deux mains pour faire taire son mal de tête lancinant. Mais il avait beau se frotter les yeux à s'en faire pleurer et se pincer jusqu'au sang, il ne changeait pas de décor, forcé de s'avouer que ce qu'il avait en face des yeux était bien **sa** triste réalité… »

Sans surprise les journalistes s'étaient rués sur cette histoire, ils essayaient tous les jours d'obtenir une interview, une déclaration d'Ace, étant celui qui avait découvert les deux _premiers_ corps. Ce n'est qu'avec le troisième, alors que la tension était palpable et les habitants plus tendus que jamais, que les inspecteurs annoncèrent enfin avoir un début de piste quant à l'auteur des faits – au moins ils avaient écarté Ace de leur liste de suspects.

* * *

A l'hôpital général, une fois n'est pas coutume, l'air n'était pas aussi électrique qu'à l'accoutumée, Kureha arpentait seule ces longs couloirs blancs entre lesquels la vie s'allumait et s'éteignait en un cycle perpétuel.

Elle passa devant la chambre du rouquin entiché de Momo hésitant un instant à aller le surveiller pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là, y renonçant finalement pensant qu'il devait encore avoir les oreilles qui sifflent à cause de son sermon d'hier soir. Arrivant devant l'office du pharmacien elle vint vérifier à nouveau les stocks des substances médicamenteuses, avec les problèmes qu'ils connaissaient en ce moment elle se devait d'être prudente. Caesar, le pharmacien lui apporta tout ce qu'elle lui demanda, scrutant néanmoins le moindre de ses faits et gestes par-dessus ses épaisses lunettes aux verres en fond de bouteille.

Elle fut ainsi rassurée de constater que rien de plus n'avait disparu… pour l'instant. En rejoignant son bureau elle rencontra Momo et Law qui la saluèrent avant de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations.

Contrairement à ce que craignait Law leur proximité de la veille n'avait en rien envenimée leurs rapports, bien au contraire, elle semblait avoir débloqué Momo. Elle lui parlait à présent comme au premier jour, librement et sans arrière-pensée ce qui ne rendait leurs rapports que plus sains. Marchant sans réellement prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, il fut ramené à la réalité en entendant Momo crier, pressant le pas, il la retrouva devant un lit vide.

« Kid est parti !

\- Comment ça « parti » ?

\- Il a laissé un mot et a pris toutes ses affaires… »

Elle semblait attristée, le regard fixe sur un bout de papier sur où étaient griffonnées ces quelques lignes :

« **_Je ne veux plus jamais être un fardeau pour toi ou quiconque, à partir de maintenant je me débrouillerai seul._**

 ** _N'essaye pas de me retrouver_**. »

Elle passa devant lui à vive allure en se dirigeant vers le bureau de la doyenne, elle y était vraiment attachée à ce sale gosse hein ?

 ** _« Les sentiments existent pour nous rendre plus forts. »_**

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard, quartier de la ville-basse, Casino « GOLD », 01 :53 :_

 **« GOLD SPLASH ! »**

A peine eût-il prononcé ses mots que des jets se mirent en marche par dizaines, expulsant l'or à la façon de fontaines jusqu'à des hauteurs vertigineuses, faisant briller de mille feux le casino déjà éblouissant.

A l'intérieur Doflamingo était assis, une jambe repliée sous lui et semblait très songeur, trop songeur même. Il ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation et Mihawk ne lui laissait aucun répit, il avait encore dû esquiver deux de ses appels ce matin, il ne fallait surtout pas que Rosinante l'apprenne. Il ne devait sous aucun prétexte être mis au courant qu'il avait replongé et Doflamingo savait mieux que personne combien la pente était glissante.

Avançant sans énergie ses jetons sans même accorder un regard à sa tablée d'adversaires, il vit sans joie aucune qu'il avait encore empoché le jackpot… Si même jouer ne l'apaisait plus et ne lui procurait plus aucun plaisir…

Ce n'est cependant que lorsqu'il tendit les mains pour se saisir sans hâte de ses gains que les images de la veille au soir ressurgirent devant ses yeux, lui donnant le vertige, qu'il se rendit compte d'à quel point elles tremblaient. Il était en fait tout entier parcouru de légers tremblements et avait la désagréable sensation de la sueur froide coulant lentement le long de son dos. Il finit par les mettre dans ses poches dans le but de cacher sa nervosité apparente. Il était Donquixote Doflamingo, nul ne lui connaissait de faiblesses et ce n'était pas maintenant que les choses allaient changer, elles ne le devaient surtout pas.

Dire qu'il avait encore dû en éliminer trois la veille… Ce n'était ni par choix, ni par vocation mais s'il y avait bien une chose que son enfance lui avait appris c'était de ne jamais s'écraser face à l'adversité. S'il voulait vivre il devait parfois tuer et s'y résoudre fut une des choses les plus marquantes qu'il ait eu à faire. Ces trois vermines avaient osé le menacer, pire ! Le faire chanter ! Lui, l'homme qui tirait les ficelles de tous ces pantins hurlant à la liberté sans en saisir ne serait-ce qu'une once ! Abréger une vie ou deux ne lui posait pas de cas de conscience en soit, c'était simplement l'accumulation des cadavres à sa porte qui commençait à le rendre fébrile, à lui faire suspecter que quelqu'un l'ait percé à jour.

Il se trouvait à nouveau pris au piège entre deux possibilités, deux vérités toutes aussi inavouables l'une que l'autre. Son frère ne dormait quasiment plus tant il était noyé sous le travail, brassant des feuilles la journée à n'en plus finir et campant en planque de la tombée de la nuit au petit matin, son avocat ne savait plus quoi dire aux policiers et journalistes et il lui apparaissait de plus en plus clairement que tout n'était plus que question de temps avant qu'il ne soit découvert. Le pire de tout serait encore qu'il entraîne son frère dans sa chute, s'il était celui qui le découvrait il ne saurait que faire…

Levant subrepticement les yeux, posant son regard sur les mêmes joueurs invétérés qui venaient soir après soir dépenser dans la nuit le fruit de leur labeur diurne, eux aussi étaient pris dans une spirale infernale mais la sienne était de loin plus mortifère.

Il crut cependant apercevoir un profil qui égaya fugacement ses pensées. Une grande rousse se tenait de dos vêtue d'une robe légère et très... échancrée, d'après ce que pouvait voir le flamant rose, sa longue crinière dévalant son dos pour se finir dans le creux de ses reins. Il l'avait vue il y a quelques temps, s'il ne pouvait oublier son visage il en était autrement de son nom et compte tenu de son attachement réel à la jeune femme il ne se voyait pas vraiment arriver l'air de dire :

« Hey Violet ça gaze ? » avant de se fustiger mentalement, « Violet c'est mon ex ! » pensa-t-il dépité.

De toute manière « Hey Monika ça pète ? » ne le ferait pas du tout non plus, appeler les gens par les mauvais noms, voilà à quoi il se trouvait réduit… quoique… « Monika ? Ça me dit quelque chose… Ce ne serait quand même pas son nom ! AH SI ! Monika, Momo ! ».

Fier de sa mémoire fraîchement retrouvée il s'approcha d'elle à grandes enjambées, l'appelant de son nom nouvellement trouvé avant de venir le susurrer à son oreille.

« _Oh no my dear, I'm not your lady!_ En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » finit-elle en se tournant dans un sourire éclatant

\- « Euh… Non rien, j'ai dû me tromper… » grommela-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Non mais c'était qui cette fille ?! Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Momo mais c'est PAS elle ?! Il entamait de retourner s'abimer à ses pensées moroses quand il fut retenu par une voix qui le força à se faire demi-tour.

\- « Doffy ! Alors à ce que je vois tu as rencontré Baccarat ! Splendide ! Sache qu'elle sera notre nouvelle barmaid et se produira avec moi en tant que chanteuse, finit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de la nouvelle employée »

\- « Pourquoi l'avoir embauché ? On ne manque pourtant pas de personnel et les investissements infructueux je sais que ce n'est _pas vraiment_ ta tasse de thé. » poursuivit-il en plissant les yeux derrière ses lunettes aux verres colorés, comme si l'intéressée n'était pas présente

\- « Eh bien je dois avouer que j'ai été subjugué par sa beauté, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, pas toi ? » lui lança-t-il sur un ton lourd de sous-entendus, l'œil pétillant et un rictus moqueur gratifiant ses lèvres.

Ce sale… ! Il l'avait fait exprès en plus ! Non mais quel… !

\- « Tesorooo… entama-t-il d'un air sombre, faisant traîner de manière menaçante la dernière syllabe. »

Baccarat enlevant son gant droit, posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Doflamingo :

« _It's fine !_ Je ne suis ici qu'à votre service, à vous et à M. Tesoro ».  
Ce dernier semblait quant à lui plus fier que jamais, ce qui enrageait au plus haut point son acolyte de toujours, il le sentait la poisse arrivait…

 _Il ne croyait pas si bien dire…_

* * *

Après une deuxième partie de soirée des plus désastreuses où il avait enchaîné défaite sur défaite il s'était traîné hors du casino à moitié ivre. Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose à l'heure actuelle : rentrer, se laisser tomber sur son lit et jeter toutes ses pensées aux oubliettes pour au moins quelques heures, le temps d'offrir un répit à son esprit vieilli.

Cela il l'avait prévu.

Ce qu'il avait moins prévu en revanche c'était la bande qui l'attendait au coin de la rue, feignant d'être pris dans leur bruyante conversation mais il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil l'éclat d'une, deux… quatre… dix lames. Au moins. Ils devaient encore être envoyés par lui… Incroyable ! Qu'est-ce que ce type ne comprenait pas à « Je me retire définitivement. » ?

Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de tous les renvoyer de là d'où ils venaient, dans les tréfonds des ténèbres, pensa-t-il amusé alors un sourire mauvais grandissait sur son visage.

* * *

Le souffle court, les membres lourds, haletant, couvert de sang mêlé de sueur, il se tenait péniblement à un mur de pierres, lançant par réflexe un regard par-dessus son épaule, il pouvait se rendre compte qu'ils avaient définitivement eu leur compte. Il ne s'en était pas sorti indemne par contre. La plaie béante ornant son flanc droit pouvait en témoigner, il devait la faire soigner au plus vite et ne laisser personne en avoir connaissance, c'était le genre de preuve qui avait jadis failli causer sa perte.

Une fois arrivé à sa luxueuse demeure et s'être douché, changé, soigné sommairement (la panse qu'il avait appliquée commençait déjà à se teindre du précieux liquide carmin à une vitesse qui aurait pu l'alerter s'il n'avait pas connu pire) il se saisit de son combiné et composa un numéro. Un interminable silence sembla s'étirer jusqu'à ce que la première tonalité se fasse entendre, suivie d'une deuxième et d'une autre encore avant qu'une voix rauque ne se fasse entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne, arrachant un sourire au « Démon céleste ».

« Allô ?

\- Bonsoir Mihawk, fufufu…

\- Tiens donc, cela fait des semaines que je passe chaque sainte minute du jour à tenter de te contacter en vain et voilà qu'en cette nuit tu daignes m'honorer de ta présence… Tu t'es même décidé à m'appeler, j'en suis le premier honoré, crois-le bien mais sache que j'ai, moi aussi, besoin de sommeil. Mes clients qui qu'ils soient ne sont pas autorisés à le déranger, toi compris Doflamingo.

\- Tu dormais vraiment ? demanda ce dernier amusé

\- Tout le monde ne s'adonne pas quotidiennement à la débauche.

\- Tu n'as pas cette chance, je le sais bien ! Je pensais simplement que les vampires ne dormaient pas, finit-il goguenard.

\- Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me… entama le brun d'une vois menaçante.

\- J'ai des soucis, des gros soucis…

\- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, vraiment, lâcha-t-il ironiquement.

\- Je… J'ai replongé, j'ai eu beau lutter de toutes mes forces je n'ai pas pu les empêcher de m'atteindre une nouvelle fois… J'en ai encore mis une dizaine à terre cette nuit… confessa-t-il en l'ignorant.

\- Ça empire. Constata-t-il, toute trace d'amusement ayant à présent quitté sa voix. C'est encore lui ?

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- Je vais me mettre sur leurs traces dès demain, à partir de maintenant tu ne failliras plus. Tu le dois à tous ceux qui t'ont exhumé de l'enfer où tu étais allé te réfugier la première fois, tu m'entends ? »

Il hocha doucement la tête, ignorant les tiraillements de son flanc, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir et de répondre simplement :

« Oui.

\- Je ne devrais pas en parler à mon assistante, répondit le brun plus pour lui-même que pour le blond au téléphone.

\- T'as une assistante maintenant ?

\- C'est la fille d'une collègue que j'ai pris en stage…

\- Fufufufufu… Je vois…

\- Je te recontacte au plus tôt, abrégea-t-il en éludant le sous-entendu de son client.

Et Doflamingo… Tiens-toi tranquille, ça va devenir _vital_. »

Sur ces derniers avertissements il entreprit de se rendormir, se tournant et retournant entre ses draps sans parvenir à fermer à nouveau l'œil, jetant un regard en biais à son réveil indiquant _« 05:40 »_ il finit par se décider à se lever tout en maudissant ce satané flamant rose.

Mettant sa machine à café en marche il vint se placer face à la baie vitrée de sa chambre, les mains dans les poches de son bas de pyjama, il laissa son regard vagabonder, se perdre dans le firmament étincelant avant de se fixer sur l'astre lunaire. Chaque soir il était présent, illuminant de sa douce lueur fantomatique le dédale des rues, se faisant témoin des dérapages des uns et des actes d'héroïsme des autres.

* * *

Au même moment d'autres personnes levaient à leur tour leur regard vers la lune, si ronde en cette fin de mois.

« Ils se réveillent à quelle heure ?

\- Vers 08:00 mais ils sont habitués à ce que je le sois vers 06:00, le personnel de maison débarque généralement à cette heure-là.

\- Ça doit être bien de vivre dans une maison où il y a toujours de l'animation, tu ne dois pas souvent te sentir seul comme ça. Chez moi c'est vide la majorité du temps, mes parents sont en déplacement ou travaillent très souvent alors la maison je la trouve encore plus grande que d'habitude… soupira la blonde

\- Ils ne sont en rien ma famille, leur présence m'apporte tout sauf du réconfort : la solitude m'est de loin préférable à leur compagnie, répondit son vis-à-vis d'une voix qui se voulait détachée.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas vraiment à ce que je disais… Excuse-moi, lança-t-elle gênée.

Il ne répondit rien, se contenta tout au plus d'ajuster le drap autour d'eux et sourit en la voyant se lover contre lui.

\- Tu prévois de faire quoi de la journée ? changea-t-il de sujet.

\- DORMIR !

\- Dormir ? répéta-t-il incrédule en ajustant quelques mèches derrière son oreille.

\- Bah oui. On a passé la nuit ici à parler, je vais rentrer avant que les habitants du quartier se réveillent et aller me mettre au lit. Ma mère ne risque même pas de s'en rendre compte, cela fait trois jours qu'elle ne rentre plus à la maison… Dossier difficile parait-il…

\- Mais tu n'avais pas un stage Hamako ?

\- SI ! Il va me tuer ! se rappela-t-elle. Mais bon... tant pis…

Tu peux venir manger à la maison ce soir et reste dormir, sourit-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas, _ils_ organisent une réception ce soir et tout le gratin de la ville y est invité… répondit-il exaspéré

\- Oh je peux venir ? Ce sont ces invitations qui circulent partout en ville ?

Il marqua un temps de pause, ses yeux passant de son amie à l'intérieur de sa chambre avant de s'allumer une cigarette.

\- … je ne préfère pas… et... oui ce sont bien celles-ci…

\- Pourquoi ? ça a l'air sympa, se força-t-elle à sourire devant le malaise évident qui commençait à gagner Sanji.

\- C'est pas vraiment le genre de fête auquel tu penses, il faut que tu le saches… et tes parents aussi sont invités… acheva-t-il en détournant le regard. »

Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce que projetaient réellement ces démons avec qui il partageait un toit mais pas plus. Ce fardeau était le sien et il n'était pas envisageable de le faire peser sur une autre âme que la sienne…

Il ne voulait pas la meurtrir.

Il ne voulait pas la blesser.

Alors pourquoi le dernier regard qu'elle lui avait jeté en partant à la hâte et son sourire vexé avaient-ils comme brisé quelque chose en lui ?

 ** _« Les sentiments existent pour nous rendre plus forts. »_**

Alors pour quelle raison avait-il si mal ?

« Merde ! » lâcha-t-il finalement

« Tu as bien fait, entama Bene en s'approchant de lui et venant poser une main sur son épaule. Aucune personne censée ou sachant ce que cachent réellement nos réceptions ne voudrait s'aventurer au sein de la demeure des Vinsmoke.

 _Ils_ sont réveillés, tout le monde n'attend plus que toi pour commencer les préparatifs, lui sourit-elle faiblement.

Elle comprenait sa peine, elle y était sensible mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, elle ne pouvait même pas s'extirper de sa propre situation…

\- Vas-y Bene, j'arrive. »

Appuyé à la rambarde de son balcon, il fumait le nez levé vers l'astre nocturne, se demandant simplement **« Pourquoi ? »**

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était pouvoir vivre libre, affranchi de toutes contraintes et le sort l'avait doté d'une des familles les plus déséquilibrées et malsaines de la création…

« Quelle poisse… » pesta-il plus contre lui-même étant donné que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

Il sentait son irritation monter en flèche, inspirant longuement pendant qu'il remontait les manches bouffantes de sa chemise blanche au col échancré, il expira plus calmement la fumée de sa cigarette dans une vaine tentative d'apaiser ses nerfs à vifs.

« Quelle supercherie… Ca va encore finir en bain de sang… »

Dire que sa présence était exigée… C'était ce qui lui donnait réellement la nausée. Après tout il s'en moquait bien des affaires de « sa famille » et de la manière dont elle les menait, cela faisait déjà bien trop longtemps qu'il y était mêlé, mais exiger sa présence à chaque fois, cela revenait à faire de lui leur complice et sa conscience s'y refusait. Sérieusement, qui voudrait se voir accuser d'autres crimes, il avait déjà bien trop de sang sur les mains. Inconsciemment, il avait porté ses mains à son visage, faisant mine de les examiner dans cette douce lumière qui baignait la ville, avant de les laisser retomber mollement de chaque côté de son corps.

Il avait déjà blessé bien trop de personnes, la perspective d'en voir une s'ajouter à la bien trop longue liste l'emplissait d'effroi…

Il était impuissant… La triste réalité était là. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde il serait bien incapable de sauver qui que ce soit, il n'avait même pas réussi à se sauver lui-même pensa-t-il amèrement…

Il releva la tête vers la seule chose susceptible de le comprendre, d'apaiser ses nerfs à vif, semblant implorer la pleine lune du regard il finit par lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tant d'années dans une vaine tentative d'exorciser son désespoir :

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE PEUX FAIRE, BORDEL ?! »

* * *

 ** _« Les sentiments existent pour nous rendre plus forts. »_**

Cela faisait maintenant vingt bonnes minutes qu'elle marchait d'un pas assuré, empruntant raccourci sur raccourci, glissant de sa démarche légère dans les allées, rasant les murs, sa lame à portée de main, accrochée à son flanc droit.

L'air doux de la brise glissait sur elle comme un souffle, rien n'avait l'air de pouvoir l'atteindre après tout elle était une ombre. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours été et si sa rencontre avec certaines personnes qu'elle considérait sincèrement comme ses amis avait réussi à faire taire ses envies pour un temps, elle ne les avait pas fait disparaître, loin de là…

Réajustant la lanière de sa besace sur son épaule, elle continua sa route, déterminée. Sa lame avait soif de sang, son corps réclamait vengeance, chaque fibre de son être la sollicitait et elle n'aura de répit avant d'avoir atteint l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixée.

Peu lui importait la douleur de son corps, la fatigue ou les tiraillements de ses points de suture pas encore correctement cicatrisés, elle se devait de mettre fin à ce poison qui l'imprégnait peu à peu, à cette culpabilité qui chaque jour se faisait plus forte.

Si elle avait été plus utile à ce moment-là il n'aurait jamais eu à prendre autant de risques, à repousser encore et toujours ses limites… Elle n'arrivait même plus à dormir dans sa chambre, la première vue qu'elle avait en y pénétrant était celle de son lit, ce lit dont elle ne parvenait pas à chasser l'image de ses draps blancs, maculés par son sang qui le quittait à une vitesse folle.

Elle arrivait à voler quelques heures de sommeil sur son canapé de temps à autre, ce qui avait beau l'aider à tenir, n'aidait en rien ses cernes. Ses collègues et ses deux meilleurs amis avaient beau l'assurer qu'ils allaient bien, qu'ils avaient finalement eu plus de peur que de mal, elle ne parvenait pas à s'en contenter.

 **Sharper Shadow était de retour.**

Arrivée à une place que la lune illuminait de sa leur fantomatique, elle leva les yeux vers l'astre au-dessus d'elle. La pleine lune semblait l'interroger, elle ne sut que dire à l'exception de cette phrase qui revenait régulièrement en son esprit depuis quelques semaines :

« Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? »

* * *

Arpentant les rues aux premières lueurs de l'aube, la tignasse tousse de Kid était à la recherche de… De quoi exactement ? Son amie devenue un monstre assoiffé de sang ?

Quand Killer était venu le voir en lui expliquant qu'il pensait que Rae avait dérapé il n'y avait pas cru au départ mais dû se rendre à l'évidence : le blond avait toujours eu un don pour sentir ce genre de choses, d'autant plus qu'il était très proche d'elle.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait quand cela prendrait fin : à l'instant même où il la trouvera ! Depuis quand prenait-elle des initiatives hein ?! C'était son boulot à lui ça et Rae comme Killer se devaient de le suivre !

« A quoi est-ce qu'elle joue bon sang… siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. »

* * *

Peu avant que la ville ne se réveille complètement, Kid avait fini par se retrouver en-dehors de celle-ci. Marchant sur le bord de la route, les yeux injectés de sang, la respiration sifflante et les dents serrées, il se retrouva à la porte d'une usine désaffectée. Killer, Kid et elle avaient tendance à venir ici pour se protéger après un combat ou utilisaient ce lieu comme un champ de bataille.

A son arrivée, il fit le tour du large bâtiment et finit par tomber sur elle. Rae et ses cheveux en bataille luisaient d'une teinte vermeille. Ses vêtements étaient sales et tâchés de toutes sortes de fluides qu'il ne préférait pas chercher à identifier.

A trois endroits différents tout près d'elle, se trouvaient des monticules de terre, comme si elle venait d'y être retournée. Kid pinça les lèvres et attendit qu'elle ne lève les yeux vers lui, ce qui prit bien cinq minutes avant qu'elle ne remarque sa présence.

« J'ai recommencé, c'est ça… ? murmura-t-elle tout bas.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas appelé Killer ?! tonna Kid.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de l'hôpital ?

\- Change pas d'sujet putain ! »

Rae cligna de ses yeux émeraude une ou deux fois avant de se lever péniblement à force de rester assise en tailleur pendant plus de deux heures. Kid jeta un œil à la main gauche de la jeune femme qui serrait entre ses doigts une touffe de cheveux.

« C'est les gars qui m'ont envoyé à l'hôpital ?

\- … oui…

\- … Rae.

\- Désolée. »

Kid secoua la tête et soupira avant de l'aider à se mettre debout. Il tira son portable de sa poche pour envoyer un message à Killer, lui demandant de venir les chercher pour éviter de marcher jusqu'à la ville et de se faire arrêter par la police.

« Il se passe des choses dans cette ville Kid.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? T'es défoncée ? rit-il.»

Le regard sérieux de la jeune femme le calma un peu. C'était la première fois qu'elle le regardait ainsi, et il n'aimait pas cela.

« Il se passe des choses… Et soit on va y passer, soit on…

\- Tais-toi ! On n'y passera pas ! Quoiqu'il se passe, on va défoncer tous ceux qui se dressent devant nous !

\- Non Kid, cette fois, c'est beaucoup plus grand… Tu n'as pas idée Kid… On est dans la merde… Dans la merde jusqu'aux genoux… On a encore une chance de s'en sortir sans se faire remarquer… Kid, il faut choisir maintenant… »

Oui et maintenant… Quel sera son choix ?

Leur choix ?

Cette ville n'est qu'une scène à ciel ouvert.

Une scène qui présente les pièces les plus macabres.

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de nous lire, en espérant que le contenu fut à votre convenance :)**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir en tous les cas et en espérant vous retrouver tout aussi nombreux pour la suite de ce récit.**_

* * *

 _ **Par ailleurs, voici nos quelques humbles réponses à vos magnifiques commentaires :**_

 _ **miwin ****: C'est adorable ! Merci infiniment** **Nous sommes si heureuses que cela te plaise autant et le fait que tu trouves du mieux à chaque chapitre est la plus belle des récompenses qu'un auteur puisse espérer alors ne serait-ce que pour cela, merci du fond du cœur. *larmes de joie de Bepo***_

 _ **Pika Pika chu ****: OUI ! Et le meilleur est encore à venir je te le garantis :) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, on y travaille en tous cas XD**_

 _ **Marie Heichou** **: Un chapitre sans un de tes commentaires n'en est pas un ! Merci de la régularité avec laquelle tu nous commentes et apprécies notre travail, tout comme tu dis « adorer » notre fiction, petite confidence : nous aussi on** **adore ****tes commentaires ! Merci :) C**_ _ **oncernant le rapprochement entre Law et Momo, effectivement il se passe quelque chose c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, après Doffy est là qui veille, jamais bien loin… *rires* Tu as de bonnes intuitions, vraiment, c'en est inquiétant par moments XD**_

 _ **Nous espérons ne pas vous décevoir en tous cas ****!**_

 **Infinite Interstellar Time & Bepo Is sorry.**


End file.
